


The Man From The Sky

by Nikkitten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intimacy, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Open Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Content, Stalking, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten
Summary: You find Diego right after he gets dropped out of the sky by Five, you don’t know how in the Hell he got there. He’s yelling for someone named Five, along with Allison, Luther, Vanya, and Klaus. You just kinda stand there dumbfounded, and he eventually notices you gawking at him and walks towards you. You help him navigate the situation that he’s been thrown into.If you'd like you can follow me on tumblr at nikkittenn (yes two n's because nikkitten was taken) Thanks for reading, lovelies xoxoAlso please please please comment. I'd love to know what you guys think!! ♥️♥️♥️
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Lila Pitts/Reader, Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. What The Hell Just Happened?

Chapter 1: What The Hell Just Happened?

You were sitting on a street bench reading a new book and enjoying the nice weather when you hear a big crash of thunder and see a big flash of blue light. You swear you catch a glimpse of someone falling out of what looks like a huge rip in the sky. Naturally you get up and go to investigate the noise and light. You find a man slowly getting to his feet, he was dressed in what looked like leather combat gear, and a black turtleneck but nothing style wise you’d ever seen before. You stood there blinking, and even pinched yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming. Had this man really fallen from the sky? He was yelling several different names; you didn’t catch all of them but you’re pretty sure you heard the word “five”.

He didn’t notice you were there at first, after a few moments he stopped and looked around, spotting you almost immediately afterwards. After a moment’s pause he walked up to you pinching the bridge of his nose then took a deep breath before speaking. “You. What is today’s date and what is the year?” He asked looking straight at you. You cleared your throat and paused for a moment to collect your thoughts. “U-um it’s September 1, 1963” You stammered, not really sure what to make of your situation. He furrowed his brow and nodded, looking deep in thought.

You tilted your head to the side and looked at him curiously, you noticed he had a couple scars on his face, one on the right side of his face and one on his left eyebrow. He was also…in your opinion, very easy on the eyes. He had full lips, nice skin some facial hair, and you usually didn’t like that but on him, it looked like it belonged. His hair was shorted than you’d usually like on guys, however it also suited him very much. You quickly looked away when he realized you’d been staring at him again.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck then took a deep breath before speaking again. “Okay, so this is going to sound crazy but…” and then he explained that he was from the year 2019 and had time traveled with his brother, Five, and other siblings and they had gotten separated somehow. He also explained that he also had powers, such as holding his breath indefinitely and being able to manipulate whatever he threw so that he always hit his mark. Your head was reeling, and you were filled with so many thoughts and questions.

“Uh…hey what’s your name, first of all?” You asked after what seemed like a very extended time of silence. “Mine is Y/N” You add with a small smile. Still unsure if you should even believe his story, but it also makes sense because of the huge rip like thing in the sky. He shrugged a little and almost returned the smile “The name’s Diego. Nice to meet ya, Y/N.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Diego. So…care for the grand tour of this area? Might help ya get your bearings straightened out.” You asked, with a slight southern drawl to your voice and a smile. You didn’t know if he’d take you up on the offer, but you figured you’d ask anyway. To your surprise, he says yes and the two of you set off around town. The first order of business was to get him into clean clothes, fed, and hydrated, he very much agreed. Surprisingly he had quite a bit of money on him, so you didn’t have to buy anything for him. He kept commenting on how much cheaper things were and his tone of surprise was honestly amusing and kind of cute.

“So, Mister Diego, do you need a place to stay tonight? Because I have extra room at my place. I’m willing to share, but there are also some pretty nice hotels around, if you’d rather stay at one of them, I could show you the best ones?” You asked offhandedly not really thinking much of the question at first then realizing just how dangerous what you said could be. You barely knew this man and here you were offering to let him stay at your house. He could be some kind of murderer or worse. You shrugged off your doubts and chuckled to yourself.

He thought for a moment then shrugged with a half grin. “Ah what the hell, why not? I guess I can stay with you. I don’t see a problem with it.” You blinked in surprise, but you weren’t upset by the answer. You really wanted to get to know him better anyway, so you weren’t going to complain. You returned his half grin and winked. “Follow me then, Mr. Hargreeves.” You said and set off down the street towards your house. He rolled his eyes at you but followed close beside you regardless.

After a few minutes of walking he cleared his throat to get your attention, so you looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Yes? Is everything alright?” You asked, curious as to what he wanted. He had a thoughtful expression on his face for a moment before he asked. “Why are you helping me? I’m the definition of ‘ _stranger_ ’ I really don’t get it.” You honestly don’t know why you feel the need to help him, but the calling is there so you’re following it. You inhaled slowly before speaking. “Well, I really don’t know why, but I feel like you just needed someone to be kind and understanding…and I’ve been told that I’m both of them” You chuckled a little and shrugged.

“You’re a little full of yourself, aren’t you?” He smirked at you, but you knew he wasn’t saying that it was a bad thing. “It’s kind of endearing if I’m being honest.” You blushed slightly at his complement and went silent. You never spend this much time with anyone, or have anyone tell you something nice about yourself, so you were definitely not used to it, you weren’t opposed to it though. “So…tell me about yourself? You know some of my backstory, what’s yours?” He asked looking back over to you seeming genuinely interested in what you had to say.

It took you aback and you stopped walking for a few moments before continuing down the sidewalk. “Umm…well this is my hometown, I was born and raised here. My life hasn’t been too awful excitin’ I think the most excitin’ thing that’s happened to me is you falling out of the sky today.” You give him a smile and a small shrug answering his question evasively. You didn't really want to tell him too much about yourself, yet. “Also, I’m 25 years old and live on my own.”

“I’m 30 years old. 31 on October 1st, since we’re sharing ages now” He said offhandedly and rubbed his nose. “We close to your place, Y/N?” He asked stifling a yawn by covering his mouth with his hand. You look around the street to see exactly where you and Diego were then nodded.

“Yes, we’re really close, it’s the next street over, a light blue little house on the corner.” After you turned the corner you see the house on the other end of the street and pick up the pace and before you knew it you were unlocking your front door and leading Diego inside. He let out a low whistle as he looked around, and you set your keys down in their spot and hung up your coat on the coat rack. “I’d say you can hang your coat here but…ya don’t have one on ya currently.” You chuckled then stretched a little walking toward the living room.

“Who needs a coat when you got a full leather combat suit and turtle neck?” He laughed a little bit and followed you to the living room. “This is a really nice place, Y/N. Cozy and well decorated.” He picked up one of your ceramic knickknacks and looked at it. It was one of a black cat that was ornately painted. “You like cats huh? Got any around?” He asked after setting the cat figure down.

“Yes, I have two little girls.” You answered then whistled softly and squatted down at two cats came running into the room. One was a Siamese and the other was a fluffy long-haired tabby cat. They came up and rubbed against your legs then sniffed curiously at Diego then meowed at him, demanding attention. This made you laugh, and he smiled. “They like you, Diego. You must be special; they are usually snooty towards new people.”

He couched down beside of you and gave each of the cats a pet on the head and a scratch under the chin before they ran off towards the kitchen yelling for food. You shook your head and smiled indulgently in their direction. You might not have kids, but those two little creatures were as good as being children and you loved them just as much as you would a child.

“I’ll show you the room you’ll be stayin’ in if you’d like?” You said as you stood up and looked towards him with a smile. He also stood up and nodded in agreement. “Yeah that sounds great, thank you. Lead the way.” He motioned for you to show him to the room with a wave of his hand which made you snort in amusement.

You started walking and lead him to the room he’d be using. It was mostly unfurnished but had a bed and a dresser inside it. The sheets and curtains were a matching dark orange color and the blanket and pillowcases were a lighter orange. “Sorry that it’s a little empty in here, I don’t usually have company.”

He shrugged and walked into the room then looked around. “It’s not bad, and I like orange. Plus, I can’t really complain you’re helping me out so I can’t be too picky.” He smirked at you and winked. You felt yourself blushing and looked away before speaking “I-I’m going get some sleep. You get some rest too. Tomorrow we can look for your family.” You nodded resolutely. You were going to help him get back to his family, and you didn’t care how long it took.


	2. Umm...Mr President?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set out first thing after a distracted day at work to look for Diego’s family, but Diego seems to get distracted by the future presidential parade. You have to convince him to not go and hurt or kill someone who supposedly kills the president. This proves harder than it seems.

Chapter 2: Umm…Mr. President?

You woke up with light streaking into your room from the slightly open curtains and stretched as you sat up and yawned. For a moment you had forgotten that you had someone staying in your guest room, but it all came back to you at once and you shook your head. It was still hard to believe, and you don’t know how you’re supposed to find this man’s family, because they could very well be scattered all across time so there’s only a slight chance that you’ll be able to find them.

After a few minutes you got up and padded barefooted to the door and went out to the living room. Diego was already awake and sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee and watching the news. “Hey, good mornin’” You greeted him and turned into the kitchen to get yourself a cup of coffee. You cats wound themselves around your legs as you walked. You bent down to get them both scratches and pets on the head. He nodded his head towards you when you greeted him but didn’t speak, he was very much wrapped up in the news that was on the tv.

After a couple more minutes you walked back into the living room and sat down in a chair beside of him and sipped your coffee, mildly interested in the news. Your cats managed to squeeze themselves on the chair with you. “Oh, it’s the president! I’ve heard he’s going to be coming to town soon, is that true?” You asked, looking towards him. You were genuinely curious and wondered if he’d actually answer you.

“Um…Yeah it’s true.” He said, kind of evasively not really wanting to answer. You tilted your head and narrowed your eyes at him before speaking again. “Does something happen, Diego?” He sighed and leaned forward, seeming frustrated.

“Yes. He’s assassinated in November during the parade.” He balled up his hands into fists. You hadn’t seen him like this before, even though you just met him. You almost reached out and touched his hand to comfort him but thought better of it since you didn’t know how he would react to it. “Oh…I would say, let’s stop it…but wouldn’t it change the timeline and mess everything up?” You asked, thoughts spinning around in your head. You would have a chance to save JFK but…would that be a good idea? “Also, we should really try to find your family, right?”

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose sighing before looking back at you with a sad smile. “Yeah, I don’t think it would be a good idea to try to save him, even though…I am a hero and heroes are supposed to save innocent people who don’t deserve to die.” You could tell he was fighting with his instinct to save anyone he could. “Well…how about we find your family and then go from there, Diego?”

“Yeah yeah…” He shrugs and looks back to the tv, the news segment about the president had ended and he stood up, took his coffee cup to the sink, rinsed it out, and set it down upside down to dry. “I’m going to go out and look for them, you have to work right?” You did in fact have to work, you were a social worker and you were actually already on the verge of being late. “Alright fine. Yes, I have to work but I’ll meet up with you after at the alley that I found you at, okay?”

You didn’t believe he was actually going to look for his family, you definitely got the vibe he was going to hunt down whoever was supposed to kill the present, but you couldn’t miss work, the kids relied on you too much. “Okay, I’ll meet you at that alley at 5 pm. We can look more from there.” He agreed then walked out the door. Very soon after you left your house and took the bus to work.  
Work in the office seemed to drag on and on, and your heart just wasn’t in it. Your mind kept wandering back to the mysterious man you had met the day before. You hoped that your suspicions were wrong and that he was actually looking for his family. During your lunch hour you sat outside and ate your sandwich and watched people walk back and forth, not a one of them noticing you were there. You mind wandered once again to Diego and you couldn’t help but smile. The smile didn’t last long because you realized that he wouldn’t be able to take you with him when he went home…wait why did this bother you? You were just helping him find his family and to get home.

Before you knew it your lunch break was over and it was time for you to go back inside. You shook your thoughts off and went in and got back to work, luckily you didn’t get any new cases added to your workload. After a couple more hours it was time to go home so you clocked out and bid your coworkers goodbye then headed to the meeting spot you had set this morning. It took you almost no time to make it there, you barely had to think of the route.

As you approached you looked around, trying to spot Diego. You look around for a moment then think to yourself that he hadn’t arrived yet. As soon as that thought crossed your mind you have hands over your eyes. You instantly throw an elbow backwards and stomp on the foot of whoever put their hands over your eyes. You hear a familiar voice behind you and immediately feel bad and apologize. “No no don’t apologize. I’m glad you’re able to defend yourself.” Diego groaned and almost laughed. “You’ve got spunk, I like it.” He took a step back and rubbed his stomach where you elbowed him with a wry smile.

You hit him in the shoulder and shook your head. “Don’t do that again, it’ll be worse next time.” He fake winced when your fist connected then actually laughed. “Okay okay, I won’t do it again, I promise, Y/N.” You rolled your eyes at him then sighed.

“So, did you find any sign of your family? I also put out some feelers while I was at work and didn’t hear anything from anyone about them.” You asked after regaining your composure after him scaring the hell out of you. The mood sobered up completely after your question and he shook his head. “No, I didn’t find anything…but…” He trailed off after the ‘but’ and you narrowed your eyes.

“But what, Diego?” You asked and raised an eyebrow at him. You really hoped he didn’t go digging into things he wasn’t supposed to be looking into. Those hopes were about to be quickly shattered. “I found the man that is said to be responsible for the assignation of JFK.” He finished his statement and you let out a heavy sigh. You didn’t even know what to say at this point. You had a bad feeling that if he kept up what he was doing, he was going to get hurt, or killed.

“I…I thought we agreed that it would be better if you left the president situation alone so that you didn’t mess with the timeline. The last thing I want is for you to not…exist…” You trailed off looking up at him, just the thought of him somehow not existing and you not meeting him made your chest constrict with an emotion that you couldn’t place. “I…know I just met you…but I like having you around, Diego. I don’t want you to get hurt or worse.” You sniffed and looked away hiding your face.

He was torn. On one hand, he was trained to save the world. It was drilled into his head that he was a hero. He was *SUPPOSED* to save anyone he could if he had a chance. This was his chance to rewrite history, this was his chance to save one of America’s most iconic presidents. However…Y/N was right here in front of him, and his family was out there somewhere and that is what he should be focusing on. He dug the heel of his hand into his temple in frustration. He didn’t know what to do.

“I know it’s only been a day but…I don’t want you to go, I don’t want anything to happen to you, Diego.” You spoke up again, hoping to convince him to not do anything dangerous. You cautiously looked up at him again, his expression was a mixture of sadness and understanding. “I don’t want anything to happen to you either, Y/N. You’re a pretty damn special person. I mean hell you give a damn about a bastard like me. Not many people do.” He barked out a humorless laugh then sighed. “But I don’t know if I can let this go. I am a hero. I’m supposed to help people.”

You were starting to get frustrated. “You know what would help more people? Keeping the timeline safe. Not changing history. You do not know what could happen. Any small changes can have major side effects in the future. If you kept the president from getting killed…it could have catastrophic effects on the future. What if your father never adopts you? What if whatever happened to make you and your siblings be born that day, doesn’t happen? Do you really want to chance that?” You were starting to raise your voice slightly. You don’t know why you care this much.

You weren’t really thinking of other people. You were simply thinking of the fact that Diego could not exist, and you’d have never met him. The only thing going through your head is ‘keep him safe’ and you didn’t understand any of it. You hadn’t even realized that you were starting to pace back and forth, running your hands through your hair in frustration. You wanted to yell at him, but you knew it wouldn’t do any good. You didn't know what to do and felt like your chest was going to explode with panic.

“I-I-I…” He stammered then took a deep breath. “Y/N…” He grabbed your wrist to keep you from pacing and made you look at him again. “If it means this much to you…I’ll leave the president situation alone.” He said quietly and gave you a small reassuring smile. You could have sworn your heart just melted looking into his chocolate brown eyes. You couldn’t help it you threw your arms around him; it took him a moment, but he wrapped his arms around you as well. You were quite a bit shorter than he was so your head fit nicely against his chest. You couldn’t help but notice he smelled good, you couldn't place the scent but you liked it, simply because it was associated with him. You closed your eyes for a moment and enjoyed the hug before pulling away and looking down in embarrassment.“S-sorry…” You muttered, still looking at your feet. You were beyond glad that you were able to get through to him. “I’m thankful that you decided against going after whoever you were going to go after…” You speak a bit louder for the second part but don’t look up. You nervously chewed on your bottom lip and peeked up at him but didn’t fully look up.

He tilted your head up with a finger under your chin and smoothed over your lips with his thumb. “Hey that’s bad for your lips. Don’t want them to crack and bleed, they’re too pretty for that.” He spoke softly and gave you a half smile. Your face flushed quickly, and you backed away, your fingers coming up to your mouth and tracing the path is thumb took absentmindedly. You cleared your throat before you were able to speak. “Diego…what?” That was all you were able to manage to get out.

“You just shouldn’t chew on your lips...” He replied, he knew if he didn’t do what he did, he would have kissed you instead. He had been thinking of how cute your pink lips were and couldn’t help but imagine how sweet your lip gloss must taste. Those thoughts were in his head all day and only got worse after seeing you in your work clothes. He was never like this, but you had somehow gotten into his head and were driving him crazy and it had only been 24 hours. He almost felt like he was in hell, but he wasn’t really complaining.

“It is a bad habit…” You nod and take another deep breath to steady yourself then give a shaky laugh. “What if someone in this area saw your siblings show up? There could be some leads here. We could knock on some doors.” You suggested, wanting to move passed this moment and get back to the task at hand. You were *NOT* falling in love with this man. At least…that’s what you were telling yourself.


	3. Fighting the Heart is a Losing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of time has passed, the feelings you were trying to deny are growing stronger. How much longer can you keep them a secret? And will the feelings be reciprocated? You begin to lose the battle between your mind and your heart. You also go back to the alley, but will you find anyone there?

Chapter 3: Fighting the Heart is a Losing Battle

Diego was still staying at your house and had gotten a couple things to put in his room to make himself feel more at him since he didn’t know how long he was going to be stuck in the past. He was currently sitting in a chair in the living room reading a book, something you were surprised he’d even do. His hair had started to grow out and you thought it suited him. He also had been growing out his facial hair and that also didn’t look too bad on him. You were waiting on the dinner you were cooking to be done and just watching him distractedly since he wasn’t paying attention. You did this a lot, watching him when he wasn’t looking. It had been almost a month now and the ‘ _I’m not falling in love with this man_ ’ thought was quickly being smashed to pieces.

He looked up from his book and glanced over at you and smirked. “Take a picture, Y/N, it’ll last longer.” He joked and gave you a wink which made your face flush and you looked away quickly. This made him laugh quietly and shake his head. “Y’know I catch you staring at me a lot, am I at least interesting to look at?” He asked, definitely calling you out. You thought he hadn’t noticed, he just never said anything you guessed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Diego.” You sniffed dramatically and crossed your arms. “I would never stare at someone, it’s rude.” This was a total lie, and you knew it. He decided to let it drop and stood up, ran his hand over your back and shoulders causing you to go even more red, and then stretched. He had started touching you casually, nothing sexual however, but you still were definitely not used to it yet. “Okay, Y/N, whatever you say. I’m going to go back to the alley, maybe I can find at least one of my siblings.” He sighed, not sounding hopeful.  
You gave him a smile and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I have a good feeling about today. Do you want me to go with you, after dinner of course?” You asked as you let go of his hand. You didn’t mind going with him, you had promised to help him no matter what. He paused for a moment looking down at his hand then back to you then nodded. “I would like that. Then I would be able to introduce you to my family.” He smiled at you. You would never get tired of seeing his smile, and you’d do anything to make him smile more. Just about that time the timer in the kitchen went off meaning that the food you were cooking was ready. You served up two plates and you both ate quickly.

He patted his stomach and made a satisfied sound. You took both of your plates to the kitchen and set them in the sink after rinsing them off. “Man, I’m never going to get tired of your cooking, Y/N. I hate to say it, but I think it’s better than Mom’s.” He commented as you came back into the living room where he was still sitting. You stood at the doorway of the living room for a few moments watching him before speaking.

“Thank ya kindly, Diego. That’s a mighty fine complement. I’m sure your mom’s cooking is wonderful.” You replied as you walked over to the front door where your shoes and coat were and put both on. Then you opened the front door and turned to look at him. “Ya comin’?” You asked and tilted your head with a smile playing on your lips. He got up walked towards you shaking his head. “Of course I’m coming, it was my idea to go out and look for them.”

You giggled and grabbed his hand as you went out the door, he closed the door after the two of you and you locked it before you both made your way down the sidewalk. It wasn’t a long walk to where you were going, and it was made even shorter because you had possibly your favorite person in the world with you. You were surprised he hadn’t let go of your hand, but you weren’t going to complain that he hadn’t done so.  
You wanted to stay like this forever, your heart ached at the thought of him leaving, as it had done every time you thought of what was going to happen if and when he finds his family. You hoped with every fiber of your being that he was able to find them, but at the same time a very small part of you hoped that he didn’t because even though you hadn’t known him long you hated the thought of losing him. The selfishness of that thought made you hate yourself just a little bit.

Soon enough you made it to the alleyway and spotted a large male looking around. Diego lit up immediately and yelled “LUTHER!” and took off towards him. You followed at a slower pace to give them time to speak before you revealed yourself. You waved shyly at Luther as you walked up, and he greeted you with a hello. “Luther, Y/N, Y/N, Luther.” Luther looked between the two of you and raised an eyebrow and Diego punched him in the arm. Luther fake winced and you laughed and shook your head. “It’s nice to meet you, Luther.” You held your hand out for a handshake and he took it, he was very strong, and it almost hurt your hand.

After a moment you let go of his hand and gave him a wry smile. “So, you’re Luther? Diego told me a lot about you.” You looked up at him, he was a little taller than Diego and looked to be at least a foot taller than you. “You’re Moon Man, right?” He glowered at Diego then sighed and nodded “Um yeah, I guess you could definitely say that.” You made a thoughtful face then grinned “I think Luther suits you better though.”

This made him grin back at you and he looked towards Diego. “I like this one. She seems nice.” This made you blush slightly, and you hoped neither one of them noticed but then you locked eyes with Diego and his eyes flashed down to your cheeks and he raised an eyebrow then looked back to Luther. “Yeah, I like her too.” Diego responded with a smirk then linked his fingers with yours behind his back so Luther wouldn't see since you were standing so close together anyway.  
You melted on the inside; these little touches were more intimate than the most sexual situations. Every time he touched you it set your skin on fire, and you craved more. You shook these thoughts off and brought yourself back to the current situation. “Luther, have you seen any of your other siblings?” You asked after you got your thoughts collected.

He shook his head and sighed. “No, I haven’t, but I have been around here at least once or twice a week to see if anyone had shown up and that’s how I found you guys.” You nodded as he talked and furrowed your brow in thought. “Well…what about newspapers or something? I’m sure if there’s someone out of place or something odd it would be in a newspaper or some kind of old news report? There’s also this odd dude that lives up here that’s occasionally going on out aliens or something like that.”

They both looked at you and you blinked at them. “What?” You looked between them. “Why didn’t you say this earlier, Y/N?” Diego asked and slowly removed his hand from yours, the lack of contact made your chest ache, but you tried your best to not react. Luther however had just noticed that Diego was holding your hand but didn’t say anything about it even though he looked pointedly between the two of you. “It didn’t really occur to me. I just had the thought.” You replied quietly and looked down.

“This is a good new approach though. Good idea Y/N.” Diego smiled and rubbed his thumb softly across your cheek, making you look at him. For the millionth time that day your cheeks flushed and you couldn’t look him in the eyes because if you did, your heart would do sickening back-flips and you’d have to face the fact you were definitely falling in love with Diego. After a slightly lingering touch he seemed to remember that Luther was there and cleared his throat. Luther pretended to not have noticed and you appreciated that very much.

“T-Thank you…” You mumbled and had the urge to chew on your bottom lip because you were feeling very anxious, but you remembered what happened last time and you had to shake the thoughts off. “We could look in the library, they keep old newspaper articles there.” You suggested after clearing your throat yourself. ‘ _Composure please Y/N._ ’ you thought to yourself. ‘Keep it together.’

“I saw a library not far from here.” Luther spoke first and motioned in the direction of the local library. You nodded as you looked to where he was motioning “Yes, it’s the next block over. We could be there in less than five minutes if we leave now. Not that we’ll have much time when we get there. The sun is going down so it must be late. Maybe we should meet there first thing tomorrow?” You asked, you wanted to help them, but you wanted to go home even more in that moment. If you went to the library and found the information you were looking for…and they found each other…they’d have to go back to their own time…and you weren’t ready to let Diego go just yet.

It was Diego who spoke first. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I want to be able to spend as much time as we need there and not have to rush it.” You nodded in agreement. “Yes, that’s what I was thinking myself. We don’t want to end up with information that is wrong or useless.” You looked at Luther to see what he thought. “Luther?”

“That’s fine by me, I’m just glad I found at least one of my siblings.” He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. You almost sighed with relief, but you kept it in and gave him a small smile. “Alright so it’s settled then? Tomorrow first thing in the morning. I’ll even take off work.” You were going to be selfish tonight and give your all tomorrow. This almost made you feel better, almost.

“Okay, Luther, do you have somewhere to stay? How long have you even been here?” Diego asked after a couple moments pause and looked over at Luther. “Oh, yeah! I’ve been working for someone as a bouncer in a bar and he’s got me set up in a little apartment. It’s been nice. I’m not even sure how long I’ve been here, but it’s been awhile. Maybe a year, maybe less?” He shrugged, not thinking too hard about it. Diego nodded towards Luther then looked towards you. “You ready to head back? If that’s okay with you, Luther. I know we haven’t talked very long.” Luther waved a hand and shook his head “Nah bro, go ahead. There’ll be plenty of time to catch up later.” He shot you a knowing smile while Diego wasn’t looking, and you looked away from him quickly before you blushed again.

After that you all said your goodbyes and you headed back home. The trip seemed to take longer than it did getting to the alleyway, in a way you were dreading getting home. You felt like it could be the last night that Diego would stay with you. You were debating on telling him how you felt but were afraid for being rejected by him, even if he did feel the same. All too soon you were stepping through your front door with Diego and locking it behind you.

You had barely gotten the door closed when you felt his hand tilting your face up to look at him and his lips were against yours. You couldn’t help but melt into the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck and stand slightly on your toes, so you didn’t have to stretch as much. His arms wound around your waist and he pulled you flushed against him and you felt his tongue against your lips and opened your mouth to allow him entry. You made a soft noise in the back of your throat and that caused him to deepen the kiss and pull you even closer, as if that was possible.

He turned you so that you were pushed against the door and kept kissing you, his hands sliding up the back of your shirt. Soon he was kissing down your neck and had pushed the shoulder of your shirt aside and was kissing your collar bone. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the attention. After another moment you came back to your senses. “D-diego...stop for a minute…shouldn’t we talk about this before…?”

He groaned and took a step back and scrubbed his face with his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was looking away from you. “S-sorry…I’ve been wanting to do that for so long now…I couldn’t help but thinking that I might lose you soon and…” His voice cracked and his hands were fists at his sides. You stepped forward and took both of his hands in yours. “I’m not going anywhere unless I absolutely have to, Diego.” You let go of his hands and wrapped your arms around him, doing your best to comfort him. This isn’t how you imagined your first kiss with Diego going…but somehow it seemed better. “I think…I’m falling in love with you, Diego.” You whispered as you held him tightly.

He was silent for a good amount of time but had wrapped his arms around you as well. “Did I hear you correctly…?” He asked, tilting your head up with a finger under your chin to make you look at him. He had a searching look on his face and his eyes wandered your face, trying to read your expression. “Yes, you heard me correctly. I think I’m falling in love with you.” For a moment his expression was unreadable then he smiled softly. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting on you to say that?” He asked, still keeping you close to him. You were both standing right in front of your front door, you hadn’t moved in the last five minutes.

“S-shut up. Why did I have to say it? Why couldn’t you?” You asked with a slight pout to your voice and you looked away from him again, hiding your face into his shoulder. This made him laugh and you could feel him shake his head. “Because I know you were trying to not fall for me, but let’s face it, who wouldn’t fall for me?” He asked in fake confidence and you halfheartedly smacked him on the chest and huffed.

“I hate you, you know that?” You mumbled, still having your face hid in his shoulder. He snorted in amusement. “What’s the truth, Y/N? Do you love me or hate me?” You let out a small laugh and finally looked at him. “Both.” He raised an eyebrow at you. “Both?” You nodded and smirked “Yes, both.” At that, he kissed you again, then lead you to your bedroom, where this time, you both knew you had solid feelings for each other. He wouldn’t be needing the extra room anymore, if you had anything to say about it.


	4. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Diego and an eventful morning… you go meet up with Luther at the library. Only to find one of his other siblings in the newspaper archives already. Who could it be? ****THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER FOR CHILDREN NSFW WARNING RIGHT HERE. IT GONNA BE STEAMY AND SMEXY.****

Chapter 4: What Now?

There were rays of light coming into your room and you went to put your hand over your face when you realized your fingers were laced with Diego’s and all the memories of the night before came flooding back causing your face to flush red. You looked over to him still sleeping and brushed his bangs out of his eyes after carefully removing your fingers from his smiling softly at how peaceful he looked. You cuddled back into him and closed your eyes again, you just wanted to savor this moment a little longer.

After another couple minutes you felt lips against your cheek, and you opened one eye to look at him and smiled. “Good morning~” You murmured and turned to face him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. You could never get tired of doing that. He smirked and cupped your face deepening the kiss before pulling away, a little too quickly for your liking and you let out a little whine.

“Diegoooo…” You looked at him with a pout and puppy dog eyes which made him shake his head and kiss you again, pulling you on top of him and resting his hands on your hips. Things hadn’t gone very far last night, you almost had given in completely to him, but you weren’t ready for that just yet. However, if you could spend the rest of your life kissing this beautiful man, you definitely would. You wound your fingers into his hair and kissed him, swiping your tongue against his lips, daring him to take control of the kiss.

He smirked against your lips and pressed his tongue into your mouth and slid his hands softly up the front of your shirt, cupping your breasts and rubbing his thumbs across your sensitive nipples which made you make a noise in the back of your throat. You slowly ground your hips against his causing him to moan into your mouth, you could feel his growing arousal against you. It was a huge turn on that you could make him this aroused by a kiss. He pulled away with a groan and had his eyes shut tight and took a few deep breaths. “Fuck Y/N. You’re testing my self-control here.” After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at you.

You looked back at him with a mischievous look on your face and tilted your head to the side then started scooting down his body to where you were laying between his legs. You gave him a smirk and hooked your fingers in the band of his underwear, silently daring him to stop you. “Y/N what…?” His words were cut off by a soft moan because you had taken his length in your hand and stroked it softly, rubbing your thumb across the tip of it. “Shhh, Diego let me take care of you.” You whispered as you swiped your tongue from base to tip without breaking eye contact with him. He let his head fall back when you took as much of his length as you could into your mouth just like you would a lollypop then pulled back and swirled your tongue around his tip that was dripping precum. You licked up the precum and he balled his fists in the sheets.

It felt good that you could make him make these soft noises and react like this. You’d never done this with anyone, and you weren’t even sure if you were doing this correctly, but he seemed to enjoy it, so you kept doing what you were doing. He tasted slightly salty with a hint of sourness, but it wasn’t unpleasant. You decided to experiment a little and used your hand while you gave the tip of his length attention with your tongue. You looked back up at him to see what expression was on his face, and he was looking at you with nothing but desire.

You pulled away for a moment and he had you pulled into a sitting position in his lap and crashed his lips against yours tangling his hands in your hair. You moaned into the kiss and melted against him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He bit down on your bottom lip and you moaned again in a mix of pain and pleasure because that had sent a jolt of electricity right down to your aroused core. He broke the kiss and started attacking your neck with kisses and bites, sliding your shirt up and pulling it over your head. You let him this time. He continued kissing across your neck and shoulders, leaving little bite marks as he went.

“D-diego…now you’re testing MY self-control.” You managed to get out between whimpers and moans. This man was driving you wild, but you didn’t have any condoms because you weren’t sexually active. “I don’t have any protection…” He stopped and looked at you. “Is that all that’s stopping you?” He asked with a bemused expression. You nodded sheepishly and chewed your bottom lip. He turned slightly and opened the side drawer since he had brought his clothes in here his old clothes were in your small dresser. He pulled a small package out of the pocket and held it between two fingers with a smirk. “Problem solved?”

You turned the shade of tomato when you realized he had just pulled a condom from his pants pocket. You weren’t that surprised, but you definitely were not expecting that. He ripped open the package then removed the condom and let the now empty package fall to the floor. He pulled you up a little and you could feel him roll the condom onto himself. Without missing a beat, he had you on your back, hooked his fingers into your panties quickly getting them off of you, and pulled your legs up then situated himself between them before looking at you with a searching look. “Is it okay, Y/N?” He asked and you nodded, it was definitely okay.

You weren’t expecting him to pull your hips up to his mouth and swipe his tongue across your swollen clit. You mewled and it was your turn to ball your hands into the sheets. This seemed to encourage him, and he sucked it into his mouth gently and swirled his tongue around. He pulled back a little and looked at you, taking in your expression. “I want to try something, is that okay?” He asked, not wanting to do something that would overwhelm you.

You nodded at him, looking up at him with nothing but desire. He swiped his tongue against you again and slowly started pushing a finger inside of you. You let out a sound that you couldn’t even describe and arched your back in pleasure. You could feel him smirk against you as he added a second finger and started pumping them in and out of you. It didn’t take long before you could feel your climax building. A few more pumps of his fingers and just the right touch to your clit sent you over the edge and you couldn’t help but moan out his name and tremble against him breathing heavily.

He gave you a minute to come down before setting you back down and pulling you back into his lap. You pulled him in and kissed him, sliding your tongue against his lips. You could taste yourself, but that was even more of a turn on. “Diego…” You whispered his name against his lips and that was the only cue he needed. He pressed himself inside of you with a low moan. You wrapped your legs around his waist and leaned against him. You let out a small hiss of pain because this was actually your first time. You had expected it to hurt more than it did, but you were so slick that it made things much easier.

He let you have a moment to adjust before he slowly started moving. You moved with him, your bodies moved fluidly with each other, he let you set the pace at first. “God…you feel so good…” He murmured “Can I switch positions, Y/N?” He asked, he was so perfect asking permission before doing anything. You nodded and bit your bottom lip as he moved slightly sending a fresh wave of pleasure through you.

He adjusted you so that you were facing away from him and had you pressed up against the wall. You supported yourself with your hands as he sank back inside of you. You mewled again in pleasure as he started moving. You were more than happy to let him set the pace this time. He started slow, because he didn’t want to hurt you, but soon realized you weren’t in pain. He had one hand in your hair pulling it semi-roughly and had his other hand under you, fingers rubbing your clit as he moved in and out of you. “D-diego I’m close…” You gasp right before going into another mind-blowing orgasm. He groaned as your walls tightened around him, causing him to go into his own climax. He panted against your neck as he leaned over you while he rode out his orgasm inside of you. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled you down with him, holding you close after taking the condom off and knotting it before throwing it into the small trash can in your room.

“That was…” He started breathlessly nuzzling his nose against your neck. “Y-yeah” You put your hands over his and link your fingers together. “I don’t think anyone is ever going to top that.” You laugh, also out of breath. He rolled so that he had you pinned against the bed. “Hey, if I have anything to say about it…no one will because you won’t be with anyone else.” He gazed at you intensely then gave you a slow sweet kiss. You could almost feel all the emotions he was trying to convey through the kiss. You melted on the inside then broke the kiss.

“We need to shower and get dressed, we’re supposed to meet Luther, remember?” You remind him and wiggle out from under him and dart towards the bathroom. He was left on the bed staring after you with an amused expression. It didn’t take long for the both of you to get cleaned up and make it to the library. You arrive to find Luther sitting outside on the steps waiting for you.

“Hey guys, did you sleep in or something?” He waved as you walked up with Diego. It took .03 seconds for his eyes to zero in on your neck, Diego had for all intents and purposed, marked the Hell out of your neck with his teeth. Luther smirked and looked between the two of you which earned him a hard punch in the arm from Diego. You pulled your collar up to hide your neck and flushed red in embarrassment. Diego grabbed your hand and the three of you walked into the library. The librarian pointed you in the direction of the newspaper archive and you made your way over to it.

“I don’t fucking believe it…” Diego muttered as he looked around. There sitting in one of the chairs was a kid wearing a school uniform. You looked at the kid then Diego. “Wait do you know that kid?” Diego chuckled and nodded. “That’s no kid. He’s actually 58 years old. Remember the brother that’s trapped in a kid’s body?” He asked you then motioned towards Five. “This is Five.” As if being summoned Five’s head snapped up and he raised his eyebrows.

“Well lookie here, Luther, Diego, and ummm….” He trails off looking you up and down, you could feel the arrogance and smugness rolling off of him. You draw yourself up to your full height, which is like an inch shorter than Five, and hold out your hand. “I’m Y/N, I’ve been helping Diego and Luther find their family. I figured anything weird might get reported in the newspapers.” He looks at your hand for a moment before smirking and taking it. “So, you’re the brains of the operation huh?” He shook your hand quickly then let it go. Obviously not one for human contact, and you were fine with that honestly.

“I guess you could say that.” You chuckled a little. Diego inhaled through his nose and Luther rolled his eyes. You liked Five already, he seemed like a snarky asshole and you were honestly kind of living for it, plus he complemented you so that won him some points. “Okay since you’re here and I don’t have to waste time tracking you down, my first target to find is Vanya.” He started talking while laying a couple newspapers out to look at. Luther shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

Five didn’t even look up from the section he was reading. “What is it Luther? Feeling guilty, are we?” He asked, a little bit of acid in his tone. You didn’t know what happened between Luther and Vanya, but it must’ve been bad. You didn’t ask because it wasn’t your business and you figured you’d find out soon enough anyway. “I didn’t mean for it to happen like that…” This made Five look up and the look on his face sent shivers down your back. You took a couple steps back and stood behind Diego.

“And Just HOW did you mean for it to happen, Luther?” Five spat, his voice pure venom. If looks could kill, Luther would be dead and in his grave right now. Luther shook his head and held up his hands. “Look, I’m sorry, Five. I wasn’t trying to hurt her. I was just trying to keep everyone safe.” Five pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled. “I don’t have time for this discussion right now. Let’s just find Vanya, okay?” He went back to reading the newspaper and ignored Luther’s attempts to talk to him.

Since it had calmed down you stepped out from behind Diego and sat down at the table with the newspapers. You look over one and see the name Vanya. “Hey look at this.” You motion for Five to look at the article, so he moved closer to you and reads it over and looks at the picture. “Yeah, that’s Vanya. She got his by a car and lost her memory? She posted an ad looking for her family.” He almost sounded excited; he must be pretty close with her.

“Does it say where she’s at?” You asked him, rereading the article to see if there was an address. You spot it and grab a pen and a scrap piece of paper and write it down. “Got it. Shall we?” You asked, putting the address and pen back into your purse. Five hesitated, he seemed to not really want to accept help but eventually nodded along with the other two.

You all walked back to your house and got into you care since it was a little way out it would be easier to take a care because the bus doesn’t go out that far. It took about fifteen minutes but soon enough you were pulling up to the farm. You see two women and a child walking out to see who was pulling up. The dark haired one looked like the one from the article, so you gathered that was Vanya. You stayed in the car while Five, Diego, and Luther got out to go talk to her.

You watched them talk to her, she seemed very resistant to what they were telling her. After a few more minutes she seemed really upset, Five was trying to calm her down and she pushed him away. He dusted himself off and then there was a flash of blue and he was on the other side of her. She blinked and shook her head, not wanting to believe anything they were saying. Diego started talking to her and soon the three boys started walking towards the car without her.

Five seemed the most frustrated of the three but all three were pretty quiet on the way back to your house. “Soooooo…” You try to get at least one of them to talk. “What did she say?” Five sighed and looked at you and shook his head. “She’s in denial and didn’t want to listen to us, but Diego gave her your address and told her if she wants to talk more to come there.” You nod without taking your eyes off the road. “I guess it could have gone worse, right?”

You drop Luther off first and then take Five and Diego back to your house. “Five I guess you can stay with me as well, if you don’t have a base of operations.” You say as you stop the car in the driveway of your house. “Sure, you seem smart and I could use someone who has their head on right.” He replied and phased himself out of the car, and you and Diego climbed out. The three of you made your way up the sidewalk and into the house.

‘ _This should be interesting_ ’ You couldn’t help but think to yourself as your front door closed behind you.


	5. Let's Stop This Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a long conversation with Diego while you cook, and things get emotional. You hit Diego in the hand with a wooden spoon for trying to sneak part of dinner early while you’re cooking, playfully of course. Five is a bit of a cockblock sometimes. BIG FEELS. MUCH SAD.
> 
> ****THIS IS A REPOSTED CHAPTER SO IF YOU READ IT BEFORE PLEASE REREAD IT****

Chapter 5: Let’s Stop This Thing

Things were a little louder than it had been since the two Hargreeves men were usually sitting at your dining room table going over ways that they might be able to get back home and get all of their family safe. You had also learned that there was supposed to be an apocalypse where everyone dies, including the Hargreeves. You wholeheartedly wanted them to find their siblings and get home, because you wanted them to all be safe. If they were important to Diego, that made them important to you.

You were only missing the location of two of them, Allison, and Klaus. Though you knew it would be easier to find Allison than Klaus, you also knew it could be dangerous to go into that side of town. After everything that has happened to all the black people, you knew they wouldn’t appreciate you walking into one of their establishments looking for one of them. Diego would probably be the most welcome of the group of you, since he was definitely of some kind of Hispanic decent, you were guessing Mexican.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Diego coming up behind you and pressing a kiss to your cheek and wrapping his arms around you. You leaned into him and smiled softly. “Hey there.” You greeted him, you two hadn’t really had a chance to be alone since a couple mornings before. The thought of those events made you melt a little inside and you shook them off. “Five is off on some kind of information gathering trip it’s just us.” He whispered into your ear which made you shiver against him. He turned you around to face him and you could see the confident smirk on his face. Everything about him was pretty much perfect, you didn’t know how someone like him could fall for someone like you, but you weren’t complaining.  
“Look, I love you Diego but...” You stopped short after that escaped your lips. You hadn’t told him that you loved him yet. You immediately froze, your eyes slightly widened, waiting for his reaction. He was also taken a little of guard but recovered quickly. “Y/N, I love you too.” He said in full confidence, without wavering, and then pulled you into the most loving kiss you had ever experienced. You looped your arms around his neck and melted into him, kissing him back with all you had. You were trying to convey the depth of your emotion, and you could feel that he was doing the same. 

You heard someone clear their throat somewhat close by and quickly broke apart, your face flushed, and you looked around. You saw Five standing there with a bemused expression on his face. You spluttered and looked down at the ground and Diego just pulled you against him while making eye contact with Five, daring him to say anything. Five just walked past you and Diego and set a piece of notebook paper on the dining room table without saying anything.

You and Diego walk over and take a look at what he had set down. It was another address. It looked like it was the address of a barber shop on the other side of town. It dawned on you quickly that this must be where Allison was at. “Allison?” You broke the silence with the one-word question, looking over at Five. 

“Very good, glad to see that he hasn’t rubbed off on you too much.” Five replied with a smirk looking between the two of you. You swear you heard Diego snort quietly. “Look, I honestly don’t really care what you guys do, all I care about is getting my family, and going home.” He added. “I’ll be in the car.” He waved his hand and with a flash of blue, he was gone. You gathered up the piece of paper with the address on it and made your way out to your car where Five was waiting. Diego was right behind you and locked your front door. “You really love me?” You whispered to him before you got in the driver’s seat. “Yes, I don’t say shit like that unless I mean it.” He answered with a soft smile then climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. You followed with the driver’s side, you’d have to 

“Is there anything I should know before I get there?” You asked, glancing at the two brothers, you had a feeling this might not be as easy as walking in and asking to see Allison. “Should we sent Diego in to talk to them?” You asked, worry clear in your tone. You just wanted this to go smoothly, not have a fight or argument. Hopefully that wasn’t too much to ask of the universe.

“Actually, that might not be a bad idea, Y/N.” Five spoke up after a moment of thought. “He’s darker than you and me, and you know they probably wouldn’t trust either of us, and Allison wouldn’t know who you are…” He trailed off and looked out the window in thought. 

“I’ll do it.” Diego agreed and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. Soon you were at the address that was on the paper. You parked close by but not close enough to be seen yourself. You pointed out the shop which was run by black women of the town and Diego nodded and got out of the car. You watched him walk into the store, you could tell that the ladies weren’t thrilled to see him, but saw one go to the back and return with another woman. She was tall, slender, and very beautiful. She quickly wrapped her arms around Diego and gave him a hug, it almost looked like she was crying. Diego had his arms around her back for a moment before pulling away and motioning outside after they talked for a few minutes.

“I’ll be damned.” You heard Five mutter from the back seat as the two of them approached the car. You both got out to greet Allison and she gave Five a hug as well, he hastily patted her on the back then wormed his way out of the hug. She then turned and looked at you, her expression slightly guarded. You hold up your hands innocently and shake your head. “I promise I love everyone, doesn’t matter what they look like or their skin color.” You state, reassuring her that you weren’t going to start attacking her or anything. You had always been ridiculed for being a “negro lover” but you didn’t give a rat’s ass what other’s thought of you. You just felt that everyone should be treated equally, we’re all humans after all.

A grin broke out across her face and she laughed. “Oh, I know. Also, Diego, quite a catch here.” She winked at her brother who cleared his throat. You wondered what exactly what they had talked about in their brief conversation. She stepped forward and gave you a hug. “He’s really into you, y’know. You must be special” She whispered so that only you could hear before letting you go. It was your turn to awkwardly clear your throat. 

She didn’t even ask your name, which means that Diego had already told her what it was just like you had already known what her name was. You liked her already as well. So far you liked every single one of Diego’s siblings. You really hoped that you wouldn’t get separated from them, because that would break your heart into pieces. You shook the thoughts off and gave her a smile. You were happy this went well so far. 

After a couple minutes of them catching up, Five started explaining the situation at hand. The longer he talked the more serious her expression became. There was also a sadness about her that you couldn’t place

“So, are you going to help us stop the apocalypse?” Five asked, looking towards Allison, not beating around the bush for a moment. She looked at Five and nodded. “Of course I’m going to help out. Let’s save the world, again.” She replied without any hesitation. Five nodded at her then looked over to Diego, “Now we need to find Klaus and convince Vanya.” 

Allison hesitated for a moment before asking “You found Luther already?” Diego was the one to answer her question before you had a chance to. “It’s more like he found us.” He gave her a smile. “He’s the same big brute he was when we got stuck here, nothing has changed.” She laughed at this and seemed relieved. Seeing them interact kind of made your heart melt. You were happy that you were able to reunite them at least partially. She had to get back to work so you all decided that you would meet up the next day and head to try to get Vanya together.

You had a small feeling that there might have been a little more than a family bond between Allison and Luther, but you weren’t judging, considering you knew they were all adopted. You didn’t say anything about it though. After a little more talking the four of you split up, you gave Allison the address of your house and the address of where Luther was staying along with Vanya so that she could keep in contact with all of you before she headed back inside the shop.

Five actually went with Luther for a bit so you and Diego headed back to your house on your own. “Hey, Y/N. I think…we’re alone now.” He said and looked over to you from the passenger seat as you drove. You felt like he was making some kind of reference that you didn’t understand. “Um, yes? I think we are unless there’s a ghost in the car.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, Klaus isn’t in the car with us.” You were confused for a moment, going over all his siblings in your head. “Is he the dead one, or the one who can see the dead?” You asked. 

“He’s the one who can see the dead. Ben would be the ghost that’s with him, the dead one.” He reminded you and you nodded as you pulled back into your driveway and put your car in park. Diego reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear and you gave him a soft smile. You were no longer fighting your feelings, you 100 percent loved this man. “I love you, Diego.” You saw his expression soften and he traced your cheekbone with his thumb. He already loved hearing you say that. “I love you too, Y/N.”

You smiled at him then opened your door. “I’m hungry, let’s get inside so I can make dinner.” You hummed thoughtfully then got out of the car, he followed behind you. You took your shoes off at the door and headed to the kitchen. You looked around and pulled out ingredients. Diego leaned on the bar resting his elbows on it and his head on his hands to watch you. You felt his gaze on you and looked over with a raised eyebrow. “Enjoying the view?” You asked teasing him for staring at you as you moved around the kitchen. 

“So, what if I am?” He asked and stepped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around you from behind. You leaned back against him momentarily, glad you were able to be with him like this. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and popped them into his mouth. You playfully smacked his hand. “Did you come in here just to snack on my ingredients?” He kissed your cheek and smirked at you. “No, I also wanted to do this.” He answered and gave your butt a squeeze before going back to leaning on the bar before you could swat at him in embarrassment.

Soon enough the house was smelling of all kinds of spices and baked goods. You and Diego had been chatting the whole time while you cooked. You told him a little bit more about your past, that you had three brothers, two younger and one older. You had only had one serious relationship, but it had fallen apart, and you hadn’t been with anyone romantically in four years and that even though it was a serious relationship you had never been intimate with them. You told him about how it had shattered your heart and you were actually scared that you would be left alone again. If you were honest the whirlwind that was Diego scared you to no end, and you were afraid that it would end with you being stuck in your time while they went back to theirs and that Diego would forget you, and you would spend the rest of your life alone. You, however, did not tell him that you had been stalked in the past and had moved numerous times because of it. That was something you wanted to keep to yourself.

You hadn’t realized you were crying until he was in front of you and pulling you close against him. You sniffled and buried your face against his chest. “I don’t care what happens, I’m not leaving you alone.” He stroked your hair softly and started to hum quietly. The slight husky tone to the hum was calming and soon enough you were basically back to your normal self. You looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “Thank you…” You pulled away and turned toward the stove, turning the fried chicken you were making in the pan before it burnt. 

You had biscuits sitting on a tray to cool while the rest of dinner finished. Diego reached out to grab one and you smacked his hand with a wooden spoon. “Excuse me, sir, but those are for dinner, you can wait.” He looked at you with a fake wounded expression which made you giggle. He reached out again and again you smacked his hand again. “Ow that hurts, Y/N.” He jerked his hand back and stopped trying to grab the food that was cooling for later. “Sorry I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” You brought his hand up to your lips and kissed the place where you hit him with the spoon, you knew you hadn’t actually hurt him but did it anyway. He then cupped your face in his hand and leaned down to give you a loving kiss which you returned. When you broke away you got the rest of the food ready and plated to serve later.

Diego had already set the table for you; it was fancier than you were used to. You remembered that he had a very formal upbringing, so you didn’t say anything about it. “Thank you, Diego. My table has never looked so beautiful.” You smiled at him while bringing some of the food you had cooked and setting it in the middle of the table. “You made all this beautiful food, so it had to be perfect.” He grinned and set the rest of it down. You looked at the table and it just felt right. You loved to cook but never had anyone to cook for. 

“Y/N, how about we make this our first date?” He asked pulling a chair out for you. This made your heart melt and you sat down gracefully. “Of course we can, that sounds wonderful.” You answered as he pushed the chair in for you then sat down himself. You started preparing your plates, and your feet twined together under the table, the small casual contact was very comforting to you. He passed you the potatoes and you put some on each of your plates. 

“So, Diego…” You stated to speak but hesitated without finishing your thought out loud. He looked over to you and swallowed what he was chewing. “Yes?” He asked raising an eyebrow at you. You picked at the skin on your lip with your teeth before speaking. “What about your past relationships? Did you have anyone?” You knew that it wasn’t really your business and you wouldn’t be mad if he didn’t answer you, relationships can be a touchy subject after all. You saw the pain on his face and regretted asking almost immediately. “You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready to.” You quickly added and he shook his head. 

“I only had one serious relationship; her name was Eudora. We had been broken up for a while, but still had a connection. It was fun to tease her, and I was honestly an asshole ninety-nine percent of the time. She…” He paused and cleared his throat. “She was shot in the chest, almost point blank.” There was a sort of dead look in his eyes and he looked like he was seeing something far away. “It was my fault.” He added, his voice breaking. “If I had gotten there quicker…” 

You were out of your chair and kneeling beside of him before you realized you had moved. You took his hands and smoothed your thumb over his knuckles. “Diego, no. It wasn’t your fault.” You said softly, he seemed to relax a little and come back to you. “You didn’t pull the trigger. You did not put her wherever she was when it happened.” He looked down at you and the pain etched across his face broke your heart into pieces. “You really loved her, didn’t you?” You asked him quietly and he nodded. “I did, not that I showed it or would admit that I did.” He chuckled humorlessly. 

He looked down at your hands then tugged you up from kneeling and pulled you into his lap. It wasn’t exactly comfortable since it was a kitchen chair, but you made it work, sort of straddling him. You wrapped your arms around him and laid your head on his shoulder. He was holding you so tightly that it almost was painful, but you didn’t complain. This is what he needed in this moment and you just wanted to be his comfort. You rubbed your hand in circles on his back and he took in a shaky breath. You realized he was crying but you didn’t acknowledge it; you were just glad he was comfortable enough around you to let himself be vulnerable. 

Eventually you moved your head so that you could see his face and you locked eyes with him, his eyes were a little red, but he looked less broken than he had just a few minutes beforehand. You reached up and stroked his cheek lightly with your fingertips then traced over his lips softly, you were committing the image and feel of him to memory. You knew you’d never feel this way about anyone else. “I love you, Diego.” You whispered almost inaudibly but he heard you and a soft smile made its way onto his face. He’d never get tired of hearing that come out of your mouth. “I love you too, Y/N.” He smoothed your hair out of your eyes and cupped your face lovingly with one hand, the other arm still wrapped around you. 

Without any warning, he stood up, holding you against him still and started walking towards your room. You squeaked at the sudden movement and held onto him; afraid he’d drop you. He swung your bedroom door shut with his foot and dinner was long forgotten. At least Five would have something to eat when he showed back up later, right?


	6. Enter Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work with the Hargreeves siblings to figure out what causes the apocalypse and how to stop it. Diego decides to take you out on a date after the way your dinner with him ended. The last Hargreeves sibling finally makes his appearance, in a way you'd never expect.

Chapter 6: Enter Klaus.

The next day you stretched as you woke up rolling over to snuggle up to Diego when you noticed there was a distinct lack of another person in your bed. Your heart dropped for a moment before you heard noise and talking from outside your room. You sat up and yawned, pulling your sheets up around you to cover yourself. Your whole body ached, but in a good way. You were sort of in heaven at the moment. Unfortunately, you had to exit your room to take a shower and there were probably three men and a woman sitting at your dining room table talking. You sighed and grabbed your robe and pulled it on, your legs felt like jelly when you stood up and you winced a little when you took a step. You knew your hair was extremely messy and frizzy from the night before. Your cheeks heated thinking of why and all complaints went out the window. You hesitated before opening your door, it was already open a crack, so you peeked out. Allison, Luther, Five, and Diego were sitting at the table with notebooks and other things scattered around. You vaguely wondered who had cleaned up the dining room, but you didn’t really care.

You slowly opened your door completely hoping it wouldn’t make any noise and stepped out of your room, you gingerly walked towards the bathroom because walking was a little painful. You immediately felt eyes on you, but you were determined to ignore them, so you quickened your pace which made you hiss. You heard a snicker and turned around. You saw Luther with a grin on his face as he gave you a quick once over and Diego looked smug, his lingering gaze feeling like fire on your skin. “What happened, Y/N? You look a little, ah, sore.” Luther asked smirking at you, knowing full well what happened. Allison gave you a sympathetic look and smacked Luther in the shoulder. “Hey leave her alone, Luther.” She looked towards Diego. “And you, be more gentle.” She added in a scolding tone and Diego shrugged. “Hey, there weren’t any complaints last night.” This made your face heat up even more and you ducked into the bathroom after throwing the nearest soft object directly at his face and actually hitting him causing Allison and Luther to laugh. Five was sitting there, looking utterly uninterested in the whole situation.

*******************************************************************

“Okay now that’s over can we please focus?” Five asked impatiently, wanting to get back to the task at hand. Allison leaned forward and pulled one of the notebooks up to look at it. “Hey Five, where did you even get all of these?” She asked, reading through the book, it was completely handwritten in elegant handwriting. He smirked before he answered the question. “I stole them from myself. They’re all my old journals and research books.” He paused “Well, I guess right now they’re ‘current’ if you want to get technical.” You all just kind of gawked at him in confusion.

“So, you’re saying that you stole these from yourself? How the hell did you do that, and not get caught?” You asked, putting down the book you were reading. Five sighed impatiently, not really wanting to explain the how or why. “Well Diego, if you must know; my old self is here, right now, on assignment for the Commission. That’s all I’m going to explain because it’s not important. I need them more right now.” With that Five got up and started writing something down in an empty notebook as if something important just crossed his mind.

You set down the one you were reading and pinch the bridge of your nose. You didn’t really understand anything that was in any of the books Five had brought and it was giving you a headache. Five was always the smartest of the seven of you, and this was definite proof of that. You sighed then got up and stretched out your arms and back, you’d been sitting at the table for at least two hours trying to make any sense of Five’s research without any results.

Your mind wandered to Y/N, you never expected to feel this way about another person after Eudora. Hell, you might love Y/N more than her. Y/N was shy and quiet, had obviously had a rough life before you came into it, and she was probably the most beautiful person you’d ever laid your eyes on. You wanted to keep getting to know her, because the more you knew her, the more you were falling in love with her. You wandered to the kitchen and made yourself a sandwich and decided to make her one too. She had spent all that time the night before making a beautiful meal and both of you barely touched it, not that you were complaining about how the night went.

You saw her slink back into her room as you came out of the kitchen and quietly slipped inside after her. She had her back turned to you as she towel dried her hair and was humming some kind of song to herself. You felt your heart thud in your chest because of all the emotions you were feeling. You cleared your throat to get her attention then raised the plate the sandwich was on. “Thought you, ah…might be hungry?” You smirked at her, somewhat continuing the teasing from earlier. You weren’t going to lie but seeing her disheveled like that was a little bit of a turn on, but that isn’t why you were coming to talk to her.

She jerked a little when you cleared your throat, not expecting you to be there then turned around and smiled, choosing to ignore the teasing tone in your voice. She stepped towards you and took the plate from you then sat down on her bed, patting the space beside of her. You joined her and took a bite of your sandwich, chewed and swallowed before speaking. “Do you want to go out with me?” You asked, realizing the question sounded like you were 17 asking out a girl you had a crush on in high school. “As in like, go on a date. Restaurant and movie, date.” You added quickly causing her to giggle. You loved the sound of her laughter, anything that showed that she was happy made your heart melt just a little inside.  
“Okay, sure. Dinner and a movie. Sounds doable.” She answered and kissed your cheek. The feeling of her lips lingered on your cheek and you smiled softly. “I need to get ready then, huh?” She asked then winked at you. She had no idea how much she drove you crazy. Everything about her made you feel on fire inside, and you wanted your hands on her every time you saw her.

You pushed the impure thoughts away with much will power before you ended up having your boxers become too tight. Clearing your throat, you nodded at her. “Go get all dolled up, we’re going to the best of the best, I’m gonna to show you the night of your life, baby.” You said and blew her a kiss before getting up and exiting the room. You couldn’t wait until later, but for now, you needed to make the plans, and help Five.

*******************************************************************

You still had a little while before it was time to go with Diego, so you were going over equations with Five. You didn’t understand a lot of the stuff he wrote but you did get some of the math part. You took one problem and transferred it to another sheet of paper and started working on it. It didn’t take long until you were almost done. You compared it to Five’s work then called him over.

“Hey, Five.” You motioned for him and he walked over and looked down at your paper. “What if instead of 22.45, it’s 22.045? I think you missed a single step.” He looked at your work thoroughly, picking it up and reading it quietly to himself before laughing humorlessly and slamming it on the table. “Son of a bitch. Dolores kept telling me the math was wrong, but I didn’t believe her.” He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. “This would help me open another portal to get us home. But it wouldn’t stop the apocalypse…” He muttered, mostly to himself. You didn’t exist to him anymore; his brain was in apocalypse mode and there was no easy way to pull him out of that. You decided it would be best to leave him be, so you went to get ready for your date.

You pulled out your makeup bag and sat in front of your vanity, you started with a light foundation, then gave yourself some nice subtle eyeliner and a slightly dark and smokey eyeshadow. After that you went for a shade of medium red for lipstick and curled up your hair, similar to a pinup model’s look. You added some blush to your cheeks then went to your wardrobe and opened it. You looked through your dresses and hummed thoughtfully. You were torn between an orange one with white polka dots, and a midnight blue one which almost looked black that had see through long sleeves and a slit up the side that stopped just above your knee. You poked your head out of your door and got Allison’s attention. She caught sight of you and raised an eyebrow, you motioned for her to come to your room, so she excused herself and joined you. You were surprised Diego wasn’t out there, but you were glad he wasn’t. You wanted your look to be a surprise, you hoped that he would like it.

“Allison I can’t decide which dress. I think the orange one is modern and in style and would fit my hair and makeup, but I think Diego would appreciate the darker one more…” You trailed off motioning to the two dresses laying out on your bed. Allison picked both of them up then held them up against you to see how they’d look in theory. She went back and forth a couple times before speaking. “Well, if you want my opinion, I think the dark one is better suited for your body shape, and you’re going out in the evening. The orange one would be better for a party or casual outing.” She said, handing you the darker one and hanging the orange one back in your wardrobe for you. You guessed your decision was made.

You stepped behind your dressing divider and undressed quickly then slid on the dress, holding it up from the front. “Can you zip the back for me?” You asked smiling sheepishly at her. You had never had ‘girlfriends’ before so it was weird, but you didn’t mind. She stepped behind you and pulled the zipper up and did the button that was on the top for you. You adjusted your breasts which makes Allison laugh. “Guess some things always happen huh?” You laugh as well and nod. “Yeah, you have to keep the girls comfortable.” You replied with a grin.

“Thanks for the help, Allison. I really appreciate it.” You said as she was walking out of your room. You felt a little nervous because you had never really been on a date before. You hoped that Diego would have a good time, you had no idea what he had planned. She gave you a reassuring smile and placed a hand over yours. “Anytime, I mean it. You’re basically a sister now.” She replied and your heart swelled. Somehow you fit right into their family, and it gave you a great sense of belonging and love.

She left your room and you picked out some jewelry to wear and put it on. Soon enough you heard a knock on your door, so you opened it and you were met with a dapper looking Diego and your heart almost stopped. He looked you up and down and let out a low whistle. “Um…wow.” He almost stammered and was rendered speechless. You blushed and stepped back to let him in. Both of you were speechless for a few minutes. You were the first to speak. “You clean up nicely, if I may say so.” You exaggerated your accent slightly and now it was your turn to look him up and down. You could have sworn that he had a small blush over his cheeks, but you were nice enough to not say anything, plus you found it flattering and honestly cute as hell.

“I could say the same to you.” He stepped close to you and leaned down, his lips maddeningly close to yours but not touching. You could feel his breath mixing with yours and at that moment, nothing else existed. He pulled away first without even kissing you and you pouted slightly. “No kiss?” You almost whined at him and he smirked. “Love, if I do that, I’m not going to stop there.” He said, his voice slightly husky, you could hear the desire in his voice and it sent heat right to your core and you gulped. “And I would hate to ruin your pretty dress before our date.” He added, trailing his fingers up your side causing you to tremble.

‘ _Oh my God am I in Heaven or Hell right now I can’t tell_ ’ you thought to yourself and stepped away from him. You wanted nothing more than to have him rip and or cut your dress off and have his way with you, but you also wanted to go on this date and have a good time. There would be time for the ruining of the dress later. “We should get going if we want to make it on time.” He cleared his throat and looked at his watch. You agreed with a nod and you followed him out of the bedroom. You got a whistle of appreciation from Luther, a smile from Allison, and a mildly impressed look from Five. Five didn’t necessarily approve of you spending time not trying to stop the world from ending but you had fixed his equation, so he was giving you a pass this time.

Diego got into the driver’s seat of your car and you got in the passenger side. You buckled up as he started the car. You didn’t know where he was taking you, but you felt a flutter of excitement mixed with anxiety in your stomach. He backed out of the driveway slowly to make sure there weren’t any cars coming then pulled out into the street and started driving. It didn’t take long before you were at one of the best places in town. He parked the car and came around to your side and opened the door for you holding out his hand. You took his hand and let him help you out of the car. He shut your door and looped his arm with yours as you walked to the front door.

“Reservation for Hargreeves.” He said to the greeter who looked in their book and nodded once they found the name. “Right this way, sir and madame.” He motioned for us to follow him, so we did. We were seated at a cute little table in the corner of the restaurant, where you could fully see all the décor. You realized why Diego wasn’t there earlier. He was scoping out the town and places and had found the perfect table to sit at. You felt so lucky to have met such a perfect human being, you weren’t sure you deserved it but you weren’t one to take things for granted.

You were seated and Diego said that he was going to ask someone something and would be right back. As you’re sitting and looking at a menu when you hear someone talking. You look up and it’s a tall somewhat unkempt man wearing a white suit. He had a long beard that was braided with beads and he seemed to be talking to someone but there wasn’t anyone else at his table with him. You decided to listen in on what he was saying, and you heard the name Ben. You remembered Diego saying something about Ben being a ghost that’s with Klaus. So, you took a chance and spoke “Klaus…?” you asked hesitantly. His head whipped around to look at you and he tilted his head. “Yeah?” You blinked; you didn’t expect him to actually be Klaus. “Like, I see dead people, Klaus?” You asked for clarification and he nodded. “Uh, yeah. That’s me.” About that time Diego was walking up. Hey Y/N, I’m back-…” He noticed who you were talking to and did a double take. Klaus looked up following your gaze and grinned widely getting up and giving his brother a hug before stepping back and looking between the two of us. He raised an eyebrow and paused for a moment. “Wait a sec, are you two…on a date?” He asked incredulously, not believing what he was seeing. Diego pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Well we were supposed to be…” He muttered before looking back to Klaus. “I guess we should cut this short.” You could hear the disappointment in his voice, but you understood why it was important. You stand up and give his hand a reassuring squeeze “It’s okay Diego. There will be other opportunities.” You said and smiled at him. He returned the smile for a moment then turned to Klaus.

Klaus was looking at the two of you with a stupid smile on his face. “Awww, Diego I’ve never seen you like this with anyone. Did you find Twoo Wuvv?” He teased and earned a sharp punch in the arm from Diego. This just made him laugh and you shook your head. Okay it’s official you love all of Diego’s siblings other than Vanya and that’s only because you don’t know her yet. “Let’s go.” Diego said and took your hand, motioning for Klaus to follow. He followed you and Diego out to your car and got into the back seat. Diego got into the driver’s seat and you got back into the passenger side. “Where we goin’? I love a good adventure.” Klaus excitedly. “We’re going back to Y/N’s place, everyone else should be there, other than Vanya.” Diego answered before you could, and Klaus clapped his hands. “Yay I also love family reunions!” This was going to be a long night, and your dress was going to stay in one piece, you had to admit you were slightly disappointed, but then again, there would be other times.


	7. Vanya, Come Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Klaus back to your house. He’s happy to see everyone, obviously. You quickly find out he’s a chaotic dumbass, but you love him all the same, he’s probably your favorite one of the siblings, minus Diego. Now armed with all the siblings, it was time to get Vanya on board. Your garage is about to become a second housing area with the help of the boys. You talk to Diego about children after watching Harlan play and interact with the people in your house.

Chapter 7: Vanya, Come Home.

Your house had never felt so crowded. The guys were crashing in your living room, Allison was using your spare room, and of course Diego slept with you in your room. You had also never seen someone eat as much as Luther does, he apologized when he realized your fridge was next to empty and you shook your head and told him it was fine. You hadn’t been to work since you didn’t know when, but you were still doing your case work, just from home while helping Five with the occasional calculation. Klaus had been here for a little over two weeks, going on three.

“Let’s go try to convince Vanya again.” You suggested suddenly getting really tired of not being able to really do anything yourself. You knew that if you wanted to stop the end of the world, you needed all of them. You had been told what happened in 2019 and you were worried that it might be Vanya that somehow causes it again, so you wanted to bring her in and make her feel safe and wanted. “We can even bring the woman and child she’s been staying with, they seemed close.” You knew you didn’t have room but, you wanted everyone together.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Y/N.” Klaus agreed, he was sitting on the floor throwing a ball which your cats were chasing. You gave him a smile then turned towards everyone else. “So…thoughts?” You asked, looking at them hopefully. One by one they agreed, Five being the first to. You could tell he missed his sister, which seemed a little out of character for him, but you weren’t worried too much about it. It was natural to miss someone you cared about after all. Somehow you all fit inside your car, you had a solid seat up front, so Diego was in the driver seat on his insistence, had you next to him, Klaus was on the passenger side. Five and Allison were in the back seat, Luther stayed behind because he didn’t fit in your car.

“Oh fine sit on the roof then.” Klaus said suddenly which made you look at him with a curious expression before you remembered Ben. You wondered what he was saying to Klaus. It probably had to do with the crowded car. “Do you not want to sit in the back with Five and Allison, Ben? I thought you and Five were pretty close as kids. I could even summon you so you could chat.” He offered, trying to coax Ben into the actual car. He rolled his eyes and then closed them. Suddenly there was a blue glow from the back, and you hear a new voice. “Thanks Klaus.” Klaus gave him a thumbs up then motioned to Five.

Five was taken aback but quickly recovered, he hadn’t seen his brother in so many years. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you. I tried to fix it, but I couldn’t change the timeline.” He said quickly. You felt like you probably shouldn’t listen to their conversation, so you tuned it out as all of the siblings talked to Ben. You hadn’t seen them this happy, even Grumpy Old Man ™ Five had a smile on his face. After a few minutes you saw Klaus was looking tired. “Okay that’s all the time we have for today, sorry Ben.” He looked at his brother apologetically and Ben shrugged “Hey I know powers have limits.” He replied right before he disappeared. After a minute or so of silence you spoke. “Alright let’s go get Vanya.” To which you got multiple nods and Diego started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

It was a short drive to the farm where Vanya was staying but it felt excruciatingly long. It was disturbingly quiet, and you kept fidgeting with your hands. Diego reached over with one hand and took one of yours giving it a squeeze and not letting go. You could feel the apprehension in his grip, so you squeezed back and scooted closer to him. You were glad that you had each other for comfort, you glanced up in the rearview mirror and looked at Allison and Five. They were both looking out their windows, you knew something bad had happened between the other siblings and Vanya, given she was the cause of the 2019 apocalypse, but you didn’t know many details. In the end you were in a way, still an outsider, someone who was just helping them get back home. That and you knew they didn’t really want to talk about it and you didn’t blame them in the least for that.

You pulled up to the familiar farmhouse and this time it was just the woman that Vanya was staying with that came out, she looked absolutely pissed off. You gulped as she approached your car and rapped roughly on Diego’s window with her knuckles. He rolled it down and gave her a cautious smile. “Hi…Umm we’re here to see Vanya, is she around?” He asked, knowing full well she wouldn’t let us talk to her. “It doesn’t matter if she’s here or not, you’re not getting anywhere near her.” She spat defensively. Obviously, she cared very much about Vanya and the last visit must have really upset her if this is how this woman was acting.

“Listen, we’re her siblings. We just want to get her home. We’re not trying to take her away from you. Hell, you can come with us.” He reasoned, trying to calm her down. “Sissy? What’s going on?” You heard a male’s voice coming from a short distance away before you saw him. He immediately gave you the creeps as he walked up. “Who’re these folks?” He drawled, looming over her in what you considered a pretty controlling matter. “Never you mind, Carl. Go get Harlan ready for bed please?” She asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. This earned her a smack to the face. “He might be my boy, but it ain’t my job to put him to bed.” He retorted, apparently forgetting about the car full of absolute strangers sitting in front of him. She held her cheek and stalked off. He turned to the car and leaned close to the window, “Now I suggest y’all clear off, my brother’s the sheriff and won’t hesitate to arrest trespassers.” He said threateningly.

Diego didn’t take kindly to his tone or the fact that he had just laid his hand on a woman right in front of him. He got out of the car despite your efforts to hold onto him, so he didn’t cause anymore of a scene than was already happening, but he easily slipped his hand out of yours and closed the car door. “Please for the love of God, tell me I did not just see you hit that woman.” He stated quietly, you could feel the anger radiating from him and Carl took a few steps back and stammered. “I-I’ll call the cops!” He warned, looking scared shitless. Diego smirked and stepped towards him. “Yeah? Are ya gonna tell them you just slapped your wife across the face? I’m sure they’d love to hear that.” He tilted his head and watched Carl splutter as he tried to think of a retort. It was almost as if he was a predator looking at his prey, you had never seen him like this, and you weren’t sure if it scared you or turned you on a little bit. You settled on both as the answer for that question.

By that time Vanya was coming down the walkway and she looked pissed. She walked right up to Carl; you could see the energy radiating off of her. She looked absolutely dangerous and her eyes were pure black pools of hatred when she looked at him. “If you EVER lay a hand on Sissy, I don’t care if your brother is a fucking sheriff, I’ll kill you myself.” She pushed him and he fell on his ass looking between Diego and Vanya. Vanya looked over at Diego, “You said you could get us out. Is that true?” She asked, her eyes going somewhat back to normal. He nodded. “Yeah, we can.” He motioned to the car and she nodded. “I’ll be right back.” Soon enough she was back with Sissy and a little boy, whom you assumed was Harlan. They got into Sissy’s car and followed you back to your house. Sissy still seemed hesitant, but you reassured her that it would be okay.

“Carl’s brother patrols this area; he’s going to see my car and they’ll come after me and Harlan.” She stated wringing her hands around each other. You shook your head. “No, Sissy. Diego took your car and ditched it somewhere, hun. You and Harlan are both safe here. No one will know you’re here.” You rested your hand on hers and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned your smile and nodded. Harlan came up to you and tugged on your sleeve, he didn’t talk but you figured out he was asking for something to draw with. You scrounged around your room and found some old crayons and paper; he happily took them and went to the corner he’d been hanging out in and started drawing. Vanya was sitting with him, they seemed to have a special bond. You still hadn’t really had a chance to talk to Vanya because she, Sissy, and Harlan pretty much stayed to themselves most the time

You watched him with a fond smile, you were used to working with kids similar to Harlan in your area of work. You felt a small pang in your chest when you thought about it. You hadn’t physically been to work in a couple weeks at least, and you missed your kids. Harlan also seemed to really like your cats and enjoyed playing with them, trailing around a string for them to chase and pounce. It was times like these that made you want your own children, but you weren’t exactly ready for that yet, nor did you have the time to even consider that with everything that’s going on. It didn’t stop you from picturing little caramel skinned babies walking around some with your light brown reddish hair, others with Diego’s dark brown chocolate locks. Little girls with beautiful brown eyes, little boys with that cute smile that you loved more than anything in the world.

You felt someone put their hand on your shoulder and you jerked out of your daydream. That person was Diego, you reached up and placed your hand over his and leaned backwards into him. “Looked like you were having a pretty good daydream, was it about me?” He asked and you could hear the smugness in his voice, that was something that you loved about him, he was always so confident and sure of himself. You shrugged and hummed thoughtfully. “Yes and no.” You replied, which wasn’t a lie, it was partly about him, but mostly about babies and children. You tilted your head up to look at him, and he looked down at you. You couldn’t read his facial expression, but you knew he was curious now. “It’s…something I’ll tell you about when it’s just us, okay?” You added to appease him, and he smirked. “Oh~ it must have been good then” He hummed, immediately getting the exact wrong idea. You just rolled your eyes and didn’t say anything. You were worn out, so the small little comfort Diego was able to give you by just being around you, was a Godsend.

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose before speaking again. “Hey…do you think you, Klaus, and Luther can rearrange the garage so that I can set up another area for people to sleep? There’s not nearly enough space in here for everyone.” You asked looking up at him pitifully. You were giving your room to Vanya, Sissy, and Harlan, so you and Diego would need another place to sleep since you had also given Allison your spare room and everyone else was sleeping in the living room. He gave you a smile and nodded. “Sure, no problem” He went to walk away but you grabbed his hand before he could then tapped your lips with a pout. He shook his head then leaned down and gave you a kiss which lingered for a moment before he pulled away and managed to escape. You giggled watching him walk away and gather Luther and Klaus and they all headed to the garage.

You happened to have an extra bedframe and mattress being stored in your garage, so they set that up and you pulled out extra bedding and got it looking nice. It was starting to get cold at night, so you added a second blanket on top just in case. You found some empty boxes and set them beside the bed as a sort of stand in nightstand. You stepped back and shrugged. “It could be worse, at least it’s private out here.” You whispered the second part to Diego who smirked at you and smoothed his hand across your butt when the others weren’t looking. You were getting more used to the casual touches and didn’t get as flustered anymore so there was no bushing this time.

The other guys went back into the main house, Diego stayed outside with you and sat down on the makeshift bed. He patted his lap so you straddled him so you could be face to face. He smirked and lazily wraps his arms around your waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. “So, what was your little daydream about, love?” He asked, bringing the conversation from earlier back around. You hesitated for a moment, not sure if you should tell him what you were thinking or to make something up on the spot. If you lied, he would probably know immediately so that kind of threw that out of the window. You took a deep breath then chuckled. “Well…I was thinking about what it would be like…if we…y’know had kids at some point.” Your voice faltered slightly, and you swallowed hard, expecting him to react badly.

“Y/N, if I were to ever have kids, I would definitely want them to be with you.” He spoke softly and gave you a sweet kiss before pulling away to look at you. “I just don’t think that’s possible, especially right now.” He softly stroked your cheek and you gave him a sad smile. “I know, Diego. It would definitely complicate things royally if I were to get pregnant, especially right now, as you said.” He pulled you super close and pressed a kiss to the top of your head as you rested your cheek on his shoulder. You didn’t know how long you stayed like this with him because the next thing you knew, you were waking up laying in the bed wrapped in Diego’s arms and blankets. You didn’t question it and closed your eyes again, turning to face him and wrapping your arms tightly around him, as if to make sure he wasn’t going to leave. You also had a strange feeling in your stomach, but figured it was stress from the last few days and you drifted back to a peaceful sleep, your worries far in the back of your mind...


	8. Oh Boy, Here We Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time for the president to come to town, there’s a few days left, and things are very tense at your house. Diego has disappeared and you have no idea where he went, which worries the ever-living fuck out of you, and Five is a royal terror because he isn’t sleeping and has spent every moment going over the possibilities of what could cause Doomsday. You’re also feeling very off and sick and have no idea why. Vanya, Klaus, and Allison finally get you to go to the doctor, you get the results from the doctor and your world crumbles around you. Maybe this chapter should be called, Oh *baby*, here we go. *Hint Hint Hint* 
> 
> ***IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH ABOUT THE MENTION OF BLOOD DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER***
> 
> *****ALSO THERE'S A LOT OF CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER THIS IS YOUR WARNING*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all aren't ready for what I have planned and you're gonna hate me. lmao.

Chapter 8: Oh Boy, Here We Go.

You were pacing around the house with a pit in your stomach. Diego had left almost three days ago and hadn’t returned. You had gone out looking for him but couldn’t find any sign of him. Allison was trying to reassure you, but you didn’t want to talk to her. You went out to the garage bedroom and locked the side door behind you. You sat in the middle of the bed and pulled your knees up to your chest. You couldn’t help but fear the worst, you hoped he would come back soon, you didn’t know what to do without him, you felt lost. You had also gradually been feeling more and unwell even before he disappeared, and it was just getting worse. You had no idea what was going on or why you felt so fatigued all the time, you couldn’t hold down food or water and you were losing weight quickly, both Allison and Vanya had tried to convince you to go to the doctor but you refused.

You weren’t going to leave your house while Diego wasn’t there. You eventually fell asleep with your arms wrapped around your knees sitting up. You were woken up by frantic pounding on the side door by someone, you jerked yourself up and scrambled to the door, it was Klaus supporting a badly injured Diego. You had no idea what had happened, but you got him to the bed and laid him back to get a better look at him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “Y/N…” He smiled at you and put his hand over yours and squeezed it weakly. You were trying not to panic when you noticed he had a bad stab wound to the abdomen that was bleeding profusely. “Klaus, I need my first aid kit, it’s in the bathroom under the sink, bring me the rubbing alcohol and iodine as well.” You quickly ordered, your mind coming into sharp focus, and he scampered out of the room, quickly returning with everything you needed.

You rinsed your hands with the alcohol since you didn’t have time to properly wash your hands. “Love, this is going to hurt but I need you to stay still. Klaus, can you hold him?” You asked looking to Klaus who did as he was told, holding Diego’s shoulders down. You took a deep breath and poured some of the alcohol directly over his wound which caused him to hiss loudly and jerk away from you despite being held down. “Diego, please, I know it hurts but please stay still. I have to stop the bleeding now.” You pleaded with him as you pulled gauze pads out of your kit and pressed them hard against his stomach. He let out a low groan and you saw his hands grip the sheets tightly, soon enough and after a couple different gauze pads, the bleeding had stopped mostly. You pulled the latest pad away and took a needle and some thread out of your kit and tried to thread it with shaky hands. Allison had shown up and took it from you and threaded it with ease before handing it back to you.

“Again, this is going to hurt. I’m so sorry…” You said apologetically and he shook his head without speaking. He braced himself and you made the first stitch, you could tell he wanted to jerk and pull away, but he stayed still, and you stitched him up as quickly as you could. Once he was stitched up you put a fresh bandaged on the wound before collapsing backward, being caught by Klaus. “Sorry, Klaus...” You muttered and got yourself fully to your feet with his help. “Hey, no problem, you’re basically a sister to me at this point. Anything you need, I’m your man.” He said airily waving his hand while keeping the other one around you for support. He had sort of become your best friend within the time he’d been at your house and you were super grateful for him. Allison spoke up from your other side after taking away the bloody towels and bandages and making sure Diego was comfortable. “Y/N, I’m really worried about you.” She said in a whisper so Diego wouldn’t hear. “He’s back, please let’s get you to a doctor.” You nodded at her and Klaus guided you back into the main house.

Allison helped you get cleaned up and into fresh clothes before getting you into your car and driving you to the doctor’s office on her side of town so that she would be able to go inside with you. After waiting in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity you get called back. They take your weight, height and all the normal vital signs. Your blood pressure was low, which would explain why you were feeling so faint currently. They take you back to the exam room and Allison sat in the chair beside the exam table. After another short wait, the doctor comes in. He has you lay back and does a quick examination then helps you sit back up.

“Okay, Y/N we’re going to run some tests, alright?” You nodded weakly and gave him a small smile. You were led down the hall to another room, you were given a cup to pee in and you noticed the list of blood tests that were ordered for you and groaned inwardly. You took the cup and headed to the bathroom, peed in the cup, put it in their little collection divider, and returned to the room where you got your blood taken. After that was done you were taken back to the exam room and you gave Allison a reassuring smile and leaned back on the exam table. You just closed your eyes for five minutes…or half an hour. You were jerked awake by a knocking at the door and you slowly sat up as they came back in the room. “Oh sorry, I must have fallen asleep…” You murmured rubbing your eyes. “Allison, why didn’t you wake me up?” You asked and Allison just shrugged. “You needed the sleep; I know you haven’t been sleeping well.”

“It’s quite alright, we had to wait for the test results to come back. Would you like miss Allison to step out of the room?” The doctor asked looking between the two of you and you shook your head. “No, she can stay.” He gave you a smile and nodded. “Well, it's not bad news.” He started then paused before continuing. “You’re pregnant, Y/N.” And at that, you completely fucking check out of this current moment and everything just goes dark. The last thing you hear is yourself saying “No that’s not possible…” very quietly before you’re waking up with an IV hooked into your arm. You blinked at the sudden light around you and were very confused. Klaus had come to join you and was holding your hand sitting beside your bed. Allison was still there as well but was dozing in a comfy looking chair. “I heard the happy news!” Klaus whispered excitedly. “I’m gonna be an uncle.” Suddenly everything came back into sharp focus and your eyes snapped completely open. “Diego, is he okay?” You didn’t care about yourself or the fetus inside of you at that point, you just wanted to know if Diego was okay. “Yes, Y/N. He was fighting to come to the hospital once he knew you were here but Five and Luther um…handled the situation.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “And what pray tell, does that mean, Klaus?” He raised his hands “They sent me!! He agreed to stay behind, and they sent me instead.”

You sighed and scrubbed your face with your hand. ‘This is an absolute fucking mess’ you thought to yourself then took a deep breath. “Does he know…?” You asked hesitantly, honestly afraid of the answer. Klaus looked at you sheepishly and nodded. “Oh great…I honestly don’t know how this happened…We were so careful…” and then you remembered the night you made that huge dinner and the emotionally charged atmosphere after you talked. “Shit…” you whispered, dread filling your chest, you then knew exactly when it happened. You buried your face in your hands and just broke. You just started sobbing and Klaus didn’t know what to do. Allison had woken up at this point and moved to sit on the bed next to you. She wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and Klaus set a hand on your arm.

*******************************************************************

You were silently freaking the fuck out. How had you been so reckless? How could you let this happen? Were you even ready for this? Did you even have a choice? You paced back and forth anxiously waiting on an update call from Klaus or Allison. Why hadn’t they called yet? Should you call the hospital? Should you go there yourself? “Hey, freaking out ain’t gonna help matters.” You heard a British drawl and look up to see Lila, who had helped you get back stepping into the room. “Shut up, Lila. I don’t need your shit right now.” You growled, really not in the mood for her bullshit and annoyance. Yes, you were grateful for her because she got you back here, but you didn’t understand why she hadn’t fucking LEFT yet, you didn't want her to be here, not with everything that happened with her the last few days.

She just laughed a little and shrugged, “I’m just tryin’ to help idiot. No need to be hostile.” You sighed in annoyance “Right…sorry I’m just a little…well…I guess I’m gonna be a dad.” You spoke and your voice cracked at the end. She patted your shoulder and nodded. “If I were you, I’d be chuffed.” You look at her balefully and roll your eyes. “It’s not that I don’t want this…it’s just that I don’t…want it like this.” You explained moving away from her and sitting on the bed and wincing in pain as your stomach scrunched when you sat. “Honestly…I don’t think there’s anything else I want more in the world, I just don’t think it was supposed to happen NOW of all times.”

“What do you mean? Why is now a bad time? What’s going on that’s more important?” Lila asked, her brows knitting together in confusion. You hesitate and think of how much you should tell her. At that point, Five walked in and cleared his throat. “Yeah no, it’s none of your business. Thank you for saving my dumbass of a brother, but you need to leave. Now.” He stated, eyeing her suspiciously. She had been very vague as to how she found you, and as to what happened to you. You didn’t remember much about what happened other than you went after Dad. She also seemed a little out of place for this time period in Five's opinion. All of these things raised huge red flags in Five’s mind. He wanted her far away from them, the sooner the better. She raised her hands then shrugged. “Fine fine, I know when I’m not wanted.” You watched her leave, looking out through the garage door window.

“So…you probably completely messed up the timeline, congrats.” He turned on you and you shrugged off his sarcastic tone. “Look, it wasn’t like I planned on this happening.” Your voice was horse with exhaustion and stress. You laid back and covered your eyes with your arm. You didn’t want the ridiculing or judgment right now. You were feeling that enough on your own without having someone else telling you what was already going through your head. “It doesn’t matter, I figured out how to get us back to 2019. It may be a slightly different one than what we were in before…but it should be safe. For all of us.” You moved your arm slightly and lifted your head to look at him. “No shit?” You asked, not daring to get your hopes up. “Yeah, I think so. It could be dangerous though.” He moved so that he was looking down at you and standing next to the bed. You sighed and sat up very slowly and let out a low hiss. “What do I have to do?” You asked resolutely, you’d do anything to keep them all safe, especially Y/N and your…unborn child.

“All you have to do is show up when it’s time. It’s a simple task that not even you can mess up.” He responded and you rolled your eyes. This made you think as to why you spent so much effort looking for your siblings, but you nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there. Don’t you worry.”

*******************************************************************

The doctor had come in and given you a prescription bottle full of medicine you were supposed to take. You were reading over your discharge papers on your way to your car, Klaus and Allison walking with you. They both looked ready to catch you if you dropped. “Guys, I’m fine. I feel a lot better.” That was a fucking lie, but you didn’t want them to worry any more than they already were. You got into your car and practically melted into the seat. Allison got in the driver seat and Klaus got in on the other side of you. You laid your head on his shoulder and yawned. “I could go for a milkshake…” You mumbled tiredly. Allison chuckled, remembering when she was pregnant with Clair, this brought a tinge of sadness, but she pushed it aside. “Let’s get you a milkshake then.” She said warmly and patted your hand before pulling out of the parking lot. Soon she was pulling into somewhere you didn’t recognize and Klaus when to get out of the car to go get you the milkshake, but you wined and didn’t let him leave. “I’ll get it.” Allison smiled and got out of the car.

Klaus might be bony, but he was warm and comforting. “Sorry Klaus…” You look up at him and he just chuckled and rested his chin lightly on the top of your head. Adjusting so that his arms fit a bit more comfortable around you. “Nah it’s okay. Like I said, you’re basically my sister now so, if you need me, I’m here for you.” You don’t know what you did to deserve these Hargreeves siblings. You adored all of them, even quiet little Vanya once you got to know her. It didn’t take long before Allison was coming back with a to-go milkshake and got back in the car. She handed it to you, and you stuck the straw immediately in your mouth and took a long drink of it humming with satisfaction before pulling away and sighing. “I didn’t even know I needed that.” You blinked with surprise at how good it tasted to you. Allison giggled and sort of elbow bumped you. “Welcome to pregnancy, Y/N.” She teased then pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to your house.

Everyone was in the living room when you walked in, Diego crossed the room in three large strides and wrapped his arms tightly around you, not caring about the others. He pulled back slightly to look you up and down as if to make sure you were okay. “I’m fine, Diego…” you mutter under his gaze and look down at the floor. Vanya was next to give you a hug, followed by Sissy and Harlan. “We were all worried,” Vanya said, speaking for everyone.

You furrow your brow and look at all of them. “I’m not the one who got stabbed in the gut though, shouldn’t you be more worried about Diego?” You asked motioning to the bandage on his stomach, he hadn’t bothered putting a shirt back on, you suddenly noticed he had a nipple ring and a nasty scar on his shoulder, but that didn’t matter at this moment. You again didn’t understand why you being a little sick was more important than the fact that the man you loved could have died. This honestly kind of pissed you off.

“Y/N…” Diego started to speak but stopped when you looked at him. It was Allison’s turn to speak up. “Yes, but we knew what was wrong with him, and you quickly got him patched up. We had no idea what was going on with you and it scared us a lot.” You sighed and conceded defeat. “Okay fine you have a point…sorry. I’m just a little biased I guess?” You caught Five’s eye and it looked like he wanted to say something, but also that he wanted to talk to just you. “Can you excuse me for a couple of minutes?” You asked and exited the room without waiting for anyone to answer you. Five followed you to another room and looked at you with a curious expression. “So…it’s true right?” He asked, already knowing the answer. You nodded, at a loss for words. You could still barely believe it was true.

“Will time travel hurt the baby?” You asked him, the question suddenly popping into your head. Five shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. But I believe the timeline is now beyond repair. I did have a chance to get back to my old employer and saw what causes Doomsday. It’s Vanya. I’m not sure exactly how but she causes an explosion and it makes the US dumbasses believe we were bombed and then there’s a huge nuclear war and…well…” He trailed off, sipping a margarita that you didn’t even realize he had before. “But I think we can stop it. If we can keep Vanya here until after the parade, things should go as planned there. Then we can use this to get back.” He sat a briefcase on the table. You looked at it with confusion, not knowing what the Hell he just pulled out from under your table. “A…briefcase?” you asked, your voice laced with confusion. “Does it have some kind of machine that makes it able to transport you through time and space?”

“Exactly. I went through great lengths to get this thing, and hopefully, we can get out of here before…the person I took it from…notices it’s missing.” He smirked, feeling confident in his plan. You sighed and chewed your bottom lip, still hadn’t broken that habit, you thought to yourself. “So…you and your siblings are leaving? I suppose it would be better for the timeline if I stayed behind, in my time, right? Along with Sissy and Harlan?” You asked, your voice faltering with emotion and pain. He sighed and hesitated for a moment. “Honestly, yes. It would make the timeline more stable for you to stay here, but…at this point, you’re so intertwined in our lives, it wouldn’t be right to leave you behind. Timeline be damned.” Who was he and where was the real Five Hargreeves? You pinched the bridge of your nose again then nodded. “Okay…thank you Five.” You had the urge to hug him, so you did, without warning. He stiffened at first, then almost melted into it. You realized he didn’t get enough hugs, so you lingered for a moment before pulling away.

At that point, Diego had walked into the room and was standing close to you. “Hey Five, I kinda need my girlfriend back.” He said as he pulled you close against him sort of possessively. Five smirked and shrugged. “Hey, I’m not stopping you, I just had something I wanted to discuss with her.” And with the familiar noise and flash of blue, Five was gone.

“Girlfriend, huh?” You asked and smirked up at him. He tilted his head thoughtfully then nodded. “Yeah, girlfriend.” He repeated and kissed you like he’d never kiss you again. You returned the kiss and you felt your heartbreak ever so slightly. You could have lost each other, but you didn’t. If that wasn’t the universe giving you a sign you didn’t know what was. After what felt like hours you pulled apart and smiled at each other. “I guess we’re going to be parents…” you said softly and rested your head on his shoulder. “Yeah, kinda scary huh?” he asked softly. You nodded; you were scared to death honestly. There were so many uncertainties. But you knew you’d be able to face them all together.


	9. The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the presidential parade and everyone is on edge. You have a sick feeling that something isn’t right, but you don’t know what because so far everyone is safe and accounted for. You just sit and wait, Diego sticking close to your side until something huge happens. You meet Lila, and The Handler, but what does The Handler want with you?
> 
> **Y'ALL AINT READYYYY.**

Chapter 9: The Parade.

You all decided to go out to watch the parade to keep an eye on everything. Everyone was tense and a little bit jumpy. Diego had become a little overprotective over you, not letting you out of his sight for more than a few minutes. You were still dealing with the side effects of pregnancy and felt very sick. You were leaning against him listening to the siblings talk. Vanya had decided to head to get everyone something to eat and hadn’t returned yet which worried you a little bit. Five happened to look up and saw a blue light coming from the building. He quickly got to his feet which brought it to the attention of the other siblings. They wasted no time heading to the building, yelling at you to stay where you were. You didn’t have the energy to argue with them and sat back down on the grass. Diego gave you a quick kiss then ran after his siblings.

You sat there, feeling absolutely helpless because you knew if hey weren’t able to stop whatever was happening everyone in the world was going to die within the next few days from nuclear warfare. You felt tears stinging your eyes at that thought and tried to shake it off, but they just kept coming. A woman came up and sat beside of you, she looked a little out of place in your opinion. “Hey, what’s wrong, love?” She asked with a British drawl. You just shook your head and didn’t speak. “I’m Lila, what’s your name?” She pressed a little further trying to get you to talk. You had a bad feeling about her and didn’t want to give her any information about who you were or who you were with. You had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew who you were though.

You shook your head again, still not speaking. She just shrugged and continued sitting there. “You know, I really don’t see the point of these bloody parades. Ohhh yeah look at the fat head politician sitting in his fancy car. Big friggin’ deal.” She sighed and laid back on the grass. You looked at her with a strange expression. She grinned at you and tilted her head. “Hey, take a picture, love, it’ll last longer.” You remembered Diego saying almost the exact same thing to you at one point and it made you chuckle, but that basically confirmed that she wasn’t supposed to be here anymore than the Hargreeves were. “Oh she _can_ make noise.” Lila teased you and you kinda just shrugged. You didn’t feel like talking, and you didn’t trust her.

“So how do you know the Hargreeves siblings?” She asked, immediately you know that was exactly why she sat next to you. “You seem awfully chummy with knife boy.” You could tell there was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but again didn’t speak and just shrugged. A question was on your lips, but you pushed it back down. You’d let her keep talking to see if you could figure anything out. She sighed and closed her eyes. You spotted a blonde elegantly dressed lady walking up. Lila opened one eye and chuckled “Hi mum.” She greeted the lady and lazily waved. The lady didn’t look too pleased for a split second but then plastered a smile into her face.

“Lila darling, aren’t you supposed to be stopping the siblings?” She asked in a sickly-sweet voice that sent shivers up your spine. You got major bad vibes from this lady. Lila shrugged and yawned. “Couldn’t find them, and besides what’s the point, they’re not going to succeed, and the timeline is ruined anyway, they’ve done too much damage.” She then vaguely gestured to you then looked pointedly at your stomach. The lady sighed then hummed thoughtfully. “Well then I suppose it can’t be helped.” And with that you were grabbed by the arm and yanked up, causing you to see pure white from the sudden movement. You felt a lurch in your stomach and almost vomited right on the older lady’s shoes, but you held it in and swallowed hard, taking deep breaths. “We’re going on a little field trip, Y/N.” She said in the same fake cheerful tone that you were quickly coming to hate. “Oh, and little one? Do take care of the siblings. I’d hate to have to punish you for disobedience, you are my only child after all.”

*******************************************************************

You were crouched behind a desk with Allison and Klaus, Five had taken off to go find his “older” self with Luther’s help, leaving you, Allison and, Klaus to get Vanya. You didn’t know how she had gotten in the situation she was in, but you didn’t have time to question it. “Vanya’s in the room as the end of the hall!” You yelled over the thrumming sound of her powers filling the air. “How do you propose we get to her?” Allison asked, sounding a little hopeless. “I haven’t figured that one out yet.” You said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“You can count me out” Klaus groaned pressing his head to the wall. “Klaus!!” Allison said in an exasperated tone and rolled her eyes. “What?? You guys should save her, you’re great at the hero shit.” He almost whined waved his flask around and Allison reached over and smacked him. “Oh Klaus!” She hissed as she hit him. Klaus scooted away from her the best he could. “Listen, listen. Vanya would understand. ‘case she has realistic expectations of what I am.” He paused very briefly before continuing “And what I am is sexy trash.” He emphasized the sexy trash part.

“You’re a big pussy, that’s what you are.” You snapped in annoyance, glaring at him. “Guys now is not the time.” Allison tried to cut you off and Klaus ignored her. “Why? Because I don’t wanna die? Who does?” He stressed out his words. And martyrs aren’t around to enjoy the victory party because they’re DEAD!” He almost screamed the last word. You leaned over Allison and grabbed Klaus by the shirt. “You are going out there…” You started speaking getting interrupted by Klaus “I’m not! Go away!” You ignore his protests and continue speaking “…Or I’m gonna beat you and not the way you like it!”

“ _That’s_ my cue” Allison said as she ducked out from behind your hiding spot to try to get to Vanya. “Hey! Allison!” You called after her along with Klaus yelling “No! Allison!” You saw her belly crawling across the floor, using all her weight to pull herself forward, squinting into the bright light. She pushed herself up slightly to her feet, still supporting herself with one hand on the floor. “Vanya!” She yelled, trying to get through to your sister. “Vanya!” She finally got completely to her feet and made her way closer to the door of the room where Vanya was when a huge surge of energy knocks her backwards and she slides across the floor coming to rest in front of the desk you were crouched behind.

“All right I’m goin’” You said as you started to get up only to be stopped by Klaus. “No, wait, wait, wait, wait.” He spoke quickly putting his hand on your shoulder. “What?” You asked looking back at him. “If you don’t make it back, there’s one thing that I need to tell you.” You weren’t sure if he was joking or not. “Klaus, I don’t have time for this.” He kept ahold of you “Please.” You turn back around “What?” You snap, trying to get out to help Vanya as quickly as possible. “You look like Antonio Banderas with the long hair” He replied with a trembling voice. “I just thought you should know.” You wanted to choke him but didn’t. “Thanks, man.” You replied then ducked out from behind the desk the same way Allison had. You grunted with effort, making your way towards Vanya. You were having trouble staying on your own feet and fell down to all fours.

Klaus was still behind the desk and had covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes, trying to block the sounds out. You pulled out two knives and used them to pull yourself forward, like a mountain climber would on the edge of a cliff. “Klaus!” You yelled “I’m not gonna make it!” You couldn’t hold on much longer, the energy surges were pushing you backwards, the only thing keeping you from being flung back was your grip on your knives. “It’s up to you, buddy!” You yelled in encouragement, “You gotta save the world.”

“No, Diego, that’s a terrible idea!” He yelled back, his hands still up over his ears. He was terrified and you could tell, but you needed his help. You pulled yourself over to the fire hose with your knifes and a lot of effort. The second you let go of your knife with one hand to let the hose unroll you lost your grip on the other one and were flung backwards just like Allison. The last thing you saw was the bright light of Vanya’s power before your head struck the solid wood and you were knocked out.

*******************************************************************

“Okay, Klaus.” You muttered to yourself and took some deep breaths after both your siblings were just knocked out cold. “You can do this. You fought in Vietnam. You survived a family of _seven_. And you once wore a sarong to a fraternity party and got a shitload of numbers.” You pulled yourself up using the desk as support and started making your way forward using the hose that Diego had unrolled just a few moments beforehand. You groaned with effort as you pulled yourself inch by inch to get to your sister. You were determined to help her this time. There was blood coming out of your nose and ears because of the sheer pressure of her powers, but you pressed onwards. You had to gasp for air, it almost felt like you were in a vacuum chamber. You let go of the hose and flung yourself at the door, straining to get it open but it wouldn’t budge. When it finally did open you were flung backwards as well and knocked out just like Diego and Vanya.

*******************************************************************

You stood over your knocked-out siblings and accessed the situation then turned towards the now open door; you fought your way through the pulses of energy but weren’t flung backwards. You guess being a ghost had its perks after all and you were able to phase through the forcefield that Vanya had put around the room. You slowly walked forwards through the waves of energy coming from Vanya’s body. You reached out and grabbed her wrist before possessing her body which caused the pulses of energy to become less powerful. You found yourself on a staircase and walked down it. “Vanya?” You called as you made your way down the stairs. You ended up in a corridor that opened up to the dining room. Vanya’s violin was sitting atop the dining room table. You leaned down to inspect it. You looked inside and saw another room of sorts with Vanya laying in the floor. Somehow you made it into this room and walked cautiously over to Vanya.

“Vanya?” She slowly sat up with trembling breath and looked up at you. “Do you remember me?” You asked with a smile on your face and you crouched down in front of her. She was breathing quickly, her breath still trembling as she answered “I remember everything…” Her face was contorted with pain and she started crying. “I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” She whimpered. You swallowed and looked down slightly without answering. “What’s wrong with me?” She sobbed as she spoke. “Why can’t I control myself like the rest of you guys?” She pushed yourself up into a regular sitting position against a pillar and you sat cross-legged style across from her.

“It’s not too late.” You leaned forward slightly, still smiling kindly at her as you spoke. “You can go back. There’s still time.” She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. “I don’t deserve to live…” She continued crying as she spoke. “I killed Pogo.” She sobbed. “I almost killed Allison.” She took a shaky breath then continued. “I destroyed the world.” You frowned slightly and looked at the floor. “I’m a monster.” She sniffled and looked down as well. There was a moment of pause before you scooted closer towards her. “Dad treated you like a bomb before you ever were one.” You shook your head slightly. “He was…so scared of your power, he never let you use it.” You took a breath then kept talking. “Drugged you up, kept you numb for years.” You reached out and put your hand over hers. “That’s messed up, Vanya.” She squeezed your hand lightly. “No wonder you couldn’t control it.”

She looked up at you and listened to what you had to say. “Dad couldn’t control your anger. That doesn’t mean you can’t.” You paused again. “And maybe you have a right to be pissed off and sad and messed up, but…” you sighed shaking your head, “It’s a shitty world full of shitty people sometimes. You aren’t a monster, you’re my sister.” You gave her hand a light squeeze. “And right now, our siblings are risking everything out there trying to save you.” She sniffled again and looked you in the eyes. “You aren’t alone at the table anymore, Vanya. You can do this.” You smiled and gave her an encouraging nod. She smiled sadly back at you as you started to fade away, your skin flaking off leaving glowing blue behind. She stood up but didn’t let go of your hand, you stayed seated on the floor. “Ben, what’s happening to you?” She asked and you pulled your hand out of hers and stood up. “I can’t go back with you.” She swallowed then asked, “What do you mean?” You took a deep breath and didn’t answer right away. “I’m hurting you, aren’t I?” You shake your head. “It’s not your fault. I’ve been holding on as like as I can in here, but…” You closed your eyes. “You shouldn’t have come for me.” She said shaking her head in grief, trying to not cry. “Vanya…I died 17 years ago. All the rest of this, these years with Klaus…it’s all been gravy.” You both paused before you spoke again. “At least this time I get to say goodbye.”

“Can I ask you a weird favor?” You asked, a sad smile playing on your face. “Anything.” She replied without a second thought. “Can you hug me as I go? It’s been a long time since-“ you were cut off by her immediately wrapping her arms around you and resting her head on your chest. You both were crying at this point. You didn’t want to leave but knew you couldn’t stay; your spirit was badly degrading because of her power and you were being sent on to whatever plain was next for you. “Tell Klaus something for me, will you?” you asked then leaned down and whispered something into her ear that was too quiet to really make out. You kept hugging her until you completely faded away.

*******************************************************************

Your eyes slowly opened, and you looked around at the bodies that were laying on the floor in front of you. There was a soft sizzling sound because of the machine they were using to torture you with being destroyed by your powers. You pushed the wires off of you and quickly stood up running towards your siblings that were collapsed on the floor. “Are you okay?” You asked, your voice was full of concern. “Vanya.” Allison spoke first. “Physically or emotionally?” Klaus whimpered “You’re alive.” Diego couldn’t help but smile at you when he spoke. Allison chuckled and Klaus and Diego sighed. “Did we save the world or what?” Klaus groaned as he pushed himself up on his arms. “I think so.” Allison replied. “Building’s still here.” She sighed and leaned back against the wall. Diego checked his watch with a furrowed brow. “Kennedy is a few minutes away.” He said and got to his feet. “I can still save him.” He was back on that train of thought even though he had temporarily abandoned it. “No, Diego, wait!” Allison took off after him as he hurried down the hallway of the building, brushing past you. He stopped at a window and pulled the blinds open to look down at the street that was lined with the people of the city. “I still have time to stop Dad before Kennedy makes his final turn.” He turned away and Allison grabbed his arm. “No, no where are you going?” He turns back around and looks at her. “I can still save him, remember Five said that Vanya caused the explosion that sets off doomsday? We’re safe now.” And with that he pulled out of Allison’s grasp and took off outside.

*******************************************************************

You were running across the grass with only one thought in your mind. If you could save the president, you were going to try your best to do just that, even if you had promised Y/N you would let it go. You tackled the person who you thought was your father to the ground, only to realize it wasn’t him. As soon as you tackled him, multiple gunshots rang out and you looked wildly around to figure out where they were coming from. You couched down and pulled the guy up slightly by his blazer jacket. “Where the hell is he!?” You yelled your question. The guy pulled a note from his pocket and handed it to you. The note was from your father. It read “Told you so” in fancy handwriting. You felt a tear slide down your cheek and shook your head. He had told you that the assassination was going to take place and that you weren’t going to be able to stop it, right after he stabbed you in the gut.

You go to get Y/N from where you left her, kicking yourself for getting distracted from her safety. You ran to the spot where she should be and found a note, reading that she was with The Handler. You swore loudly and punched the ground. You quickly gathered your family and headed back to her house where Sissy and Harlan were supposed to be. You found a note there saying that they had gone back to their ranch because they needed something. You couldn’t believe Sissy would do something so utterly stupid…

(To Be Continued...)


	10. Ultimatum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads to the farm to get Sissy and to find you. Little did they know they’d be walking into a very dangerous situation. You’re met with a very difficult decision, and you hope you made the right choice. (Also, for you DieLila shippers, you’re gonna be happy! And just so y'know, not getting rid of Y/N that easily.)
> 
> **THERE IS VIOLENCE AND DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER*** GUNS ARE USED**** BLOOD IS MENTIONED***

Chapter 10: Ultimatum.

As you pull up to the farm you see that the area around the barn and house was covered in snow and there was a raging snowstorm erupting from the barn along with bright light, similar to Vanya’s power. You all got out of the car and looked around. “You think whatever’s going on inside is causing the cold front?” You asked while stepping away from the car.

“Well, the correlation is high.” Five replied, squinting up at the light and snow. Sissy ran out of the barn with a shotgun raised. “Sissy! Sissy!” Vanya yelled, making her way towards Sissy. “All of you, just get the hell back!” Sissy yelled, pointing the shotgun straight at Vanya. “Sissy! Hey! Hey! What’s wrong?” Vanya asked, holding up a hand to stop Sissy. “Carl.” Sissy panted out. “What did he do to you?” Vanya asked immediately. “He’s…” Sissy started and shook her head, her voice breaking slightly. “He’s dead.” Vanya stood back slightly at that and looked shocked. “Harlan tossed him aside like a rag doll, same way you sent those policemen flyin’.” She shook her head more as she spoke. You could tell she was in a very dangerous mindset. “What did you do to him?” She asked, her voice shook slightly. “No…” Vanya started to speak but was cut off. “Vanya, what the hell did you do to my son??”

“We don’t have time for this.” You spoke as you started walking towards the barn. Sissy turned the shotgun on you immediately. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked dangerously. You put a hand out to calm her and spoke as calmly as you could. “To help your son.” Sissy looked back towards Vanya when she started speaking again. “Look, Sissy, I found my family.” She motioned to you, Five, Allison, and Luther. “These are my brothers and my sister.” Sissy looked between you with a scared expression. Luther raised up a hand and greeted her “Ma’am.” He said awkwardly. Sissy just shook her head again, obviously not really believing what she was seeing. “Were you lyin’ to me the whole time?” She asked tearfully. “Of course not.” Vanya replied in a reassuring tone. “Look, I didn’t know who I was. But I do now.” She paused before continuing. “And we are not the monsters that they say we are. We did not kill the president. We are not terrorists. We’re not here to hurt anyone.” Sissy was starting to calm down slightly. “Then…” She panted softly with emotion. “who are you?” she asked quietly, aiming the gun down towards the ground and letting her guard slip just a little bit.

“The only one who can help Harlan.” Vanya replied resolutely. She had a determined look on her face. Sissy finally gave up and you all rush to the barn, Vanya leading the way. You saw Harlan inside an energy bubble, floating in midair. “Harlan?” Vanya yelled as she approached the wall of energy. “Harlan, it’s Vanya!” She continued yelling trying to get his attention. Harlan was gasping and flailing around inside of his energy sphere and didn’t seem to notice her. “Look, Harlan I know you’re really scared, but I can help you.” Vanya continued trying to talk to him. “I need you to listen to me, okay? Can you do that?” Vanya looked over to Sissy who nodded at her then used her power to ease her way through Harlan’s energy barrier. The high-pitched tone resonated around the barn from both Harlan and Vanya, it hurt your ears.

“Careful.” You hear Five warn Vanya and notice wooshes of energy nearby that have nothing to do with the current situation. “Harlan? I don’t know if you can hear me…” You hear Vanya speaking but it’s slightly drowned out by all the other noise. You noticed that Klaus had stepped away only when you heard him speak. “Uh…guys?” He spoke up and you looked over to him. “What?” You asked, trying to figure out what the Hell else was going on and walked over to him. “You don’t have to do this!” You heard Vanya scream at Harlan as you walked away.

“Ah shit.” You swear as you look out the doorway that Klaus was standing in, Five was on Klaus’ other side. He looked as shocked as you did. “What, who are they?” Klaus asked in a state of confusion. “One’s The handler, the other is Diego’s girlfriend, oh and Y/N’s there too.” You scoffed at Five’s comment. That was a one-time thing between you and Lila and you were over her, you had Y/N, yes it technically happened after Y/N…but…no one needed to know that it was a moment of weakness and you weren’t thinking clearly when she found you. “Lila. That’s my _ex_ -girlfriend.” Klaus turned around and looked at you. “What?” He asked, looking shocked. By this time both Luther and Allison had shown up to see what was going on. “You know what? Doesn’t matter. They look angry.” Luther squinted at them as he spoke. “Yeah.” Klaus agreed. “Yeah, well, our brother has that effect on people.” Allison added in.

“I’m gonna go find out what they want. You guys stay with Vanya and the kid.” Five said turning towards the group. “I’m coming with you, too. C’mon.” You said and turned away from the group along with Five to go see what The Handler and Lila wanted with you and your family. Vanya continued to try to get through to Harlan without much success. The Handler chuckled as you and Five walked up. Your eyes flit from Lila to Y/N then to The Handler. “I love the smell of that fresh country air, don’t you darling?” She asked Lila. “Makes me want to vomit.” Lila replied in a slightly sulking tone.

“What do you want?” Five asked, getting straight to business. “To watch you suffer.” Lila snarked looking towards Five. “What about me?” You asked, and she turned towards you quickly. “You’re not even worth my wrath.” You kind of smirked but ignored her comment, you guessed you kind of deserved that. “Easy.” The Handler warned, cutting Lila off “We’re here on official business.” The Handler continued. “And what business is that?” Five asked, narrowing his eyes at The Handler. “As the head of the Commission, I’ve decided to eliminate the criminals responsible for assassination of the former board of directors.” She spoke quickly and resolutely. “Yeah, right. We didn’t kill the board.” You scoffed at her. Five sucked in a breath before speaking. “Uh, actually, Diego, that’s not entirely accurate…” You just looked at him in disbelief. “You didn’t tell them.” The Handler said with a shark like grin on her face. Five shrugs slightly. “Oh, Five.” She tuts. You lean over towards him. “Five, what the hell did you do?” You asked quietly. “What I _had_ to do to get my family home.” He snarked back at you. “Until _somebody_ reneged on our deal.” He turned to The Handler at the second part of his statement. “Somebody wouldn’t have reneged if somebody couldn’t meet a simple deadline.” She shrugged “Alas.”

“You set me up to fail.” Five whispered dangerously. “You set yourself up to fail, friend.” The Handler replied. “You and your brothers and sisters. Kinda the running theme of your life isn’t it?” She laughed after she finished speaking. “Dude, I can’t believe you killed the board of directors.” You leaned over to him again to speak. You had gotten a sneak peek of the commission and it was fucked all to hell. “You have _no_ idea how messed up the Commission is right now.” You furrowed your brow. “Messed up? Who’s saying that?” The Handler asked quickly. “Everybody.” You answered turning back to her. “Christ even the janitors think it’s going to shit.” You spat in contempt. “That’s not all he killed.” Lila cut in, looking utterly pissed off. You and Five both looked at her in confusion. The Handler looked down away from you.

“What are you talking about.” Five asked, his voice laced with confusion. “Don’t play dumb you prepubescent piece of shit.” Lila growled, narrowing her eyes at Five. Handler set her briefcase down and spoke, cutting Lila off. “Enough. The point is, all of you are going to die today. Hmm?” She said in an authoritative voice. “Oh. Well, I don’t like your chances.” You smirked at her. “Seven of us, two of you.” As soon as you said that you felt like you maaay have just jinxed yourself. “You know, you’re right. Let’s change that.” She snapped her fingers and dozens upon dozens of commission workers arrived in flashes of blue light. You could see the scared expression on Y/N’s face. You hadn’t forgotten she was there, but you were trying to get the situation under control. You and Five look over the field of people. “So what do we do now?” You asked Five because he always seemed to have a plan.

“Well, we got two choices: Fight and die now or run and die later.” He swallowed and continued looking around. “Either way, we’re food for worms.” You looked down at him. “Preference?” You asked quietly. You’d love to find a way to get Y/N out of the danger zone but couldn’t really see how to. “Wouldn’t mind a few more minutes breathing air through the old windbags.” You nodded at him. “All right, let’s get this over with, shall we?” The Handler asked in a bored tone, pulling a red handkerchief from her pocket. As soon as she let it go everyone started charging. You and Five had a head start but they were catching up fast, you had to dodge a lot of heavy fire, and somehow you didn’t get hit.

“We’re not gonna make it!” You yelled over the noise, grunting with the effort of running. “What are you doing?” You exclaimed as Five grabbed ahold of you and phased you both close to a tractor. “Ugh, Five I think I’m gonna puke!” You yelled but kept running. “No time!” He yelled back as you both ducked behind the large tractor. “What now?” Five asked. “We blink into the house, man!” You answer without hesitation. Five set his hand on your knee and tried to phase you both to inside the house but couldn’t. You could hear the Commission people getting closer and closer to you. “What?” You asked, slightly freaking out. “Shit, I’m out of fuel.” Five muttered. “I’m too tired.” You looked over at him. “Go! I’ll…I’ll cover for you!” And then you jump out from behind the tractor. “Diego, what are you—” Five started to stop you. “Go!” you repeated yourself and used your powers to stop the bullets temporarily, making them change direction while Five ran away into the house. You sent them flying into something that looked like a large hay cart before ducking back behind the tractor. You were panicking because you didn’t know what had happened to Y/N and had just left her there. ‘ _Some boyfriend you were, huh?_ ’ You thought to yourself as you tried to think of what to do next.

*******************************************************************

You were so confused as to what the Hell was happening. First you were sitting in this lady’s office. She had been pretty nice to you, but you didn’t trust her. You had chatted with Lila a little bit and found out that she and Diego had a little bit of a history but you didn’t know exactly…when that history happened, but you had a feeling it was during the almost four days when he had disappeared on you. You wanted to be mad but had never had the “exclusive” talk with him, although you’d hoped it would be implied. You’d talk to him about it later, hell you kinda liked Lila and she was pretty and very snarky and smart to boot. Maybe you’d have the relationship open to her, if she’d be open to it. But currently you were watching the person you loved run away with his brother, avoiding the onslaught of bullets.

Your heart jumped in fear when he ducked out from behind the tractor. You were afraid he was going to get shot. You let out a sort of strangled cry of fear before he ducked back behind and into relative safety. Lila noticed your behavior and scoffed. “C’mon, yeah he’s pretty, and a good lay, but…is he really worth it?” She asked you, quietly so that only you could hear. You felt the tears sting your eyes and you shrugged. “I love him, Lila. I know you have feelings for him too…I knew from the moment we met, and you called him ‘Knife Boy’.” You air quoted the last part and gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry he hurt you…he’s not a bad person.” You added, feeling the need to apologize. Lila shrugged herself and kicked a loose rock. “Yeah, but why aren’t you mad at him?” She asked, tilting her head curiously. You furrowed your brows and hummed in thought. “I should be, right? He technically cheated on me with you. But, I’m not mad. It doesn’t make what he did right or excuse it and we’re going to have a hell of a talk but, no I’m not mad.” You were calming down as you talked to Lila more.

You thought back to the deal that The Handler had given you. She was keeping you alive, simply because you were pregnant with a baby that would have powers. She wanted to get her hands on that baby, and she didn’t care what she had to do to get it. She knew it wasn’t going to be an easy process, but she was nothing if not persistent. You didn’t even know if you were having a boy or a girl, and you didn’t want to know. You were trying to not get attached just incase the baby would be ripped away from you. “Give me the baby, and you and the Hargreeves all live. Your baby will be well taken care of, trust me.” She said silkily to you as you sat upon a comfy couch with a warm drink in your hand. You took a sip of it while trying to wrap your head around everything that was going on. You felt dizzy and faint, but you fought through it. “No…I can’t just do that. I don’t know you, or your, Organization or Commission or whatever the ever-living fuck you call it.” You never really cussed, but you were stressed, and borderline pissed off at the gall she had to try to take YOUR baby away from you. “Who the Hell do you think you are? I may not know much about timeline shit or time travel, but I know when someone’s bullshitting me.” You stood slowly to your feet and set your drink down before setting your hands on her desk and leaning forward, face inches away from hers.

“My answer, is no.” You whispered with a smirk. You’d probably regret this later because you were stressing the fuck out inside your brain, and she was a dangerous person who could have you thrown in some kind of prison, but you didn’t give a shit. She looked at you with a mildly interested expression and shrugged. “Okay, darling. We’ll play it your way then.” She pressed a button on her desk before speaking. “All personnel are to be recalled from the field effective immediately.” She spoke clearly and confidently. “We’re going to war.” Lila who had been sitting in a chair stood up and tied your hands behind your back and kicked your knees out from under you making you fall to the floor with a hiss of pain. “We tried being nice, love.” She said with a shrug as a tall muscular male came in and picked you up, not giving you a chance to get your bearings to escape.

You come back to the present to see Vanya floating in midair. You blink a couple times doing a double take. Her energy rang with a high pitch that honestly hurt your ears. You subconsciously put your hands over your ears, staring up at Vanya with awe. She let out a pulse of energy that dropped every single member of the Commission within a manner of seconds. You were saved because Lila had made her own barrier around you, The Handler, and herself. You looked between Vanya and Lila in confusion and awe, both of these women were immensely powerful. You see Diego in the distance come out from where he was hiding and look your direction in confusion. “Your turn, dear.” The Handler said, you could hear the pride in her voice. Lila let down the barrier then raised herself into the air with the same ear-splitting high pitch ring resonating from her body.

The light that was emanating from her chest constricted slightly then exploded outwards in a blast of power, attacking the Hargreeves siblings. All of them were knocked off of their feet, you screamed seeing them go flying and tried to run forward but were stopped by The Handler having a vice like grip on your arm. Your screams turned to sobs as you watched them all hit the ground. ‘ _Get up…please get up’_ you thought to yourself in a silent prayer. Tears streamed freely down your face and you turned on her. She just smiled almost serenely at you and tilted her head. “Don’t blame me, dear. I told you if you gave up the baby, they’d be perfectly safe, and you could have been with them.” She sighed, looking almost sad for a moment before chuckling. “But you just had to be so darn stubborn.” She pinched your cheek like you were an insolent child which made you give her the most withering look you could manage.

You looked around and got track of all the siblings. Your eyes found Diego first, it looked like his leg was caught under the tractor he was hiding behind but he was moving. Your heart about burst at the fact he was still alive, you tried again to get out of The Handler’s grasp to no avail, you were too weak and tired. After a couple moments Lila floated down to the ground next to you and The Handler. The Handler cackled and grinned widely. “Aah! Well done, Darling!” She exclaimed towards Lila. “Let me know when you’ve killed them all, will you?” She asked taking a puff of her cigarette. “Okay, Mum.” Lila replied and walked towards the fallen siblings. The Handler picked up her briefcase and kept her grip on you but followed behind Lila, heading towards the barn where you’ve gathered is where Harlan was at.

“Is that you, Vanya?” You heard Sissy’s voice ring out when you and The Handler walked down the stairs. You tried to warn Sissy that it wasn’t safe but didn’t get the words out in time. “Who the hell are you?” Sissy asked, taking The Handler in fully. “I’m his new mama.” The Handler drawled in a fake accent before right hooking Sissy in the face, knocking her out. You ran over to Sissy, finally able to get free of The Handler’s grasp. You checked on her then darted over to stand between The Handler and Harlan who was curled up in the corner his with powers swirling around him. She rolled her eyes at you and shook her head. “Oh dear, this won’t do.” She yanked you out of the way, throwing you against the wall and set her briefcase down in front of Harlan. “Magnificent.” She said almost reverently gazing at Harlan. “And you don’t talk back.” She put her hands on her hips and smiled. “I like that.”

You heard Diego in the distance, yelling for help. You decided to try to slip out while The Handler was distracted and actually succeeded. You ran over to him as quickly as you could. Allison, Luther, Klaus, and Vanya had made it there right at the same time. “Hey! What took you so long?” Diego almost snapped at his siblings, not seeming to have noticed you were there yet. Luther grabbed the tractor and started lifting it with his super strength. “Well, we’re here now. Do you wanna stop complaining?” He asked looking down at Diego. “Or if you prefer, we could just leave you here.” Added Klaus. “What he said” chimed in Allison. “Does everything in this family have to be a discussion?” Vanya asked in annoyance. Allison and Klaus helped Diego get his leg out from under the tractor while Luther held it up. “Are you out?” Luther asked in a strained voice. “Yeah!” Diego replied as he got up to his feet. In and instant his arms were around you, apparently, he had noticed you were there. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I left you behind…” He whispered so quietly only you could hear it. You shook your head and buried your face into his chest, not even caring that his leather harness was uncomfortable.

He pulled let go of you and turned to Luther and gave him a high five. “Team Zero! Unstoppable.” He exclaimed, seeming happy to have made it out of this situation alive. You couldn’t help but chuckle a little watching them. “All right.” Luther agreed, but still looked a little concerned. “Okay, has anyone seen Five?” Allison asked while looking around trying to locate their lost sibling. “I don’t know, he’s around here somewhere.” Luther replied. “By the way, your ex-girlfriend can blink like Five.” He added. “Yeah, that bitched just rumored me so I couldn’t breathe.” Allison chimed in. “And destroyed, like, half the farm with a shock wave. So unoriginal.” Said Klaus in a bored tone. You knew he probably didn’t want to be here anymore than you did. “If she can do everything we can, she might as well just be one of us.” Vanya said sarcastically. “Yeah…” Luther chuckled then looked up “No…” He said in a tone of disbelief. “No, there’s no way. It can’t be.”

“It’s a reasonable conclusion.” Allison shrugged, and honestly you thought the idea that she was part of the same weird phenomenon that caused the Hargreeves’ powers wasn’t that farfetched. “Eh, but there were only seven of us.” Klaus added dismissively with a shrug. “Maybe we need to consider that there’s more of us out there.” Vanya pressed looking towards Klaus. “Are we surprised?” Allison asked, “I mean, Dad never told us the whole truth about anything.” Diego was just sort of looking into the distance, processing the whole situation, his eyes slightly out of focus. You’d think it was cute if the situation wasn’t so serious. “But she’s not our biological sister…” He paused, “…right?” You couldn’t help it, you let out a laugh. ‘ _How could he be so smart, but so dumb at the same time?_ ’ He looked towards you with a slightly worried expression. He had just slipped up unintentionally, but you already knew the truth. You just shook your head and gave him a quick kiss. “It’s alright. We’ll talk about it later.” He cleared his throat and nodded. Everyone was just kinda looking at each other with confused expressions after his comment. Completely ignoring what just happened Luther was the first to speak. “Okay, so, if she can mirror our powers, that means anything we throw at her, she can match, right?”

“Yeah, but she can only mirror one of our powers at a time.” Klaus was the next to speak, raising one finger to symbolize the one at a time comment. Allison looked at him skeptically “You sure about that?” She asked hesitantly. You decide now is the time to get them to the barn where The Handler and Harlan are. You get there to catch the end of Lila and Five’s conversation.

“She never cared about your parents. She was looking for _you_.” Five was talking to her calmly, trying to get her to calm down. Lila looked at five with a defeated expression. “Why?” She whispered backing away slowly.

“Cause you’re one of us.” Diego spoke, breaking the silence that had started. Lila turned around quickly and looked between you and the siblings. “The Handler stole you, Lila.” He took a couple steps towards her. “Just like our asshole father took all of us.” She stepped backwards away from him and shook her head. “No, it’s not the same thing.” She looked warily around between everyone in the room. “You’re right.” Diego agreed. “Because he didn’t have our parents murdered.” He held out a hand. “Listen to me, Lila. You were born October 1, 1989, same day as all of us.” She threw her arms out and shook her head as Diego took another step towards her. “Stay back!” She yelled “Hey! Hey, stop! Wait. Hey!” Diego stepped backwards quickly. “Lila? Lila, stop.”

“I trusted you. I got you a job, I even introduced you to my mother, and then you took off on me!” She yelled, getting in his face a little bit. You blinked in confusion but didn’t say anything. You wanted to see where this was going. “Because I needed to save the world!” He yelled back, getting irritated. “She’s using you, Lila. The Handler.” He lowered his voice and dropped his hands to his sides. “You’re wrong. She raised me.” She shrugged stubbornly. “She loves me.” Diego scoffed. “Yeah, you know what? Love shouldn’t have to hurt this much.” Luther added from the sidelines. She put her finger towards her mouth and made a gagging noise. “All right, I tried.” Luther shrugged.

“He’s right. We have to kill her.” Five immediately started walking toward Lila in fight mode. “Hey! Five! Five, stop!” Diego held up his hand to stop Five from going after Lila. “I got it.” He said reassuringly. “Hey, Lila.” He said to get her attention back from Five. “Truth?” He asked, locking eyes with her. “She’s dangerous. And you’re scared of what she’ll do with all that new power. That’s why you dragged me to the Commission. Because I know what it’s like to love dangerous people. Difference is…” He looked around the room at everyone and then back to Lila. “…they love me back.” He finished and locked eyes with her again. Lila pulled a knife and aimed it at Diego, and every fiber of your being wanted to jump her to get the knife away from the man you loved more than anything in the world. “Shut up.” She said tearfully. “The only thing she loves is power. Now, the minute she can’t use you, she will turn on you and deep down, I _know_ you know that.”

She shook her head, the knife was touching his chest because he had stepped closer to her. “You don’t know me, Diego.” She said shakily and he took another step towards her, not breaking eye contact. “Don’t I?” He asked, a small smile on his face. “I know that _we_ can be your family…” He said shaking his head slightly. “If you just let us.” You heard someone clear their throat as they walked in the door and Lila’s whole demeanor changed in an instant. She looked towards her mother with anger and sadness. “It’s true, what Five said, isn’t it?” She asked as she sniffled. “Darling, I need to know that we can get past this, be a happy family again.” She smiled at Lila in that fake smile you hated so much. “Hmm?” Lila looked around at Diego and the others before speaking. “They’re my real family.” She stepped towards The Handler and locked eyes with her. “Do you even love me?”

The Handler looked at her with an expression of pity but didn’t answer. Lila went to jump The Handler with a knife, you saw the gun a split second before Lila did and pushed her out of the way, taking a bullet to the stomach. The searing pain causing you to cry out. The next thing you hear is more gunshots and you see The Handler fall to the ground, dead. You feel someone’s hands on your stomach, but you aren’t sure who’s. You give a weak smile and try to say that you’ll be alright before you pass out but you’re not sure you manage to get it out. Your last thought is that you hoped the baby was okay before you let the darkness take you under.


	11. The Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is worried, the aftermath of the farm weighed heavily on everyone. Will anything go back to normal? ****Will be talking about wounds and blood in this chapter just warning**** gonna be a shorter chapter than usual!! but I hope y'all enjoy.

Chapter 11: The Aftermath.

You woke up in a dimly lit room, it took a moment but the events that you last remember came swimming into focus along with the searing pain in your abdomen. You tried to shift slightly but couldn’t manage it well because Diego was laying in bed beside you and had his arms around you. You took in his face and gave a soft smile then realized someone was holding your hand. You follow the arm and take in the face. It was Lila, she was asleep in a chair beside your bed, your hand held securely in hers. You furrowed your brow in thought, you figured she’d stick around, but you didn’t think she’d be in your room. You also didn’t know how long you had been unconscious, but you didn’t want to wake either of them, so you closed your eyes and let yourself drift back off listening to the sound of their breathing.

You wake up again to the feel of a cool wet cloth on your face, so you opened one eye slightly to see who it was. It wasn’t anyone you knew, and you felt a little disappointed. You let out a soft sigh then completely opened your eyes to actually take in the room you were currently residing in. It wasn’t exactly a hospital room but was set up with all the equipment of one, with thing’s you’d never seen before. You shifted and pushed yourself up on your elbows into a sitting position. You jostled your stomach which made you hiss in pain, but the pain died down after you stopped moving. “Where’s Diego? Or Lila?” You asked, your voice horse from lack of use. “They stepped out to get cleaned up and get some food, they’ll be back soon, miss.” The nurse replied and set the cloth aside and sat you up a little more. “I need to check your bandages, is that okay?” she asked gently, and you nodded.

She slid up your shirt and looked at the bandages, they were slightly red, so she slowly removed them and cleaned the wound. It was through and through, which is apparently a good thing. After it was clean and redressed you sucked air in through your teeth and leaned back in your bed. “So…what about…” You couldn’t bare to say the actual words, so you trailed off your question. “Oh, your baby? It’s just fine. It was completely missed by everything.” You let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding and sighed in relief. “Thank God…” You whispered and you felt the tears stinging your eyes. At that moment Diego came into the room and noticed you were awake, his eyes lit up and he smiled at you.

“Diego…” You smiled back at him; the tears just started streaming down your face at this point. You were happy to be alive, and to have not lost your growing child. “Hi, Y/N.” He stepped to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. You reached up and cupped his face with your hand. “I was so scared, Diego” you whispered and then sniffled. “Is Lila okay?” It would be pointless to have risked your life if she wasn’t, after all. “She’s fine, Y/N. Focus on yourself right now though, okay?” You chuckle softly then nod, wiping your eyes giving him a soft smile. “Okay, but…” you started to speak again, and he pressed a finger to your lips. “Shh, be selfish. Worry about getting yourself better, okay?” You huffed a sigh then nodded and he grinned. “That’s my girl. Speaking of…I know what we’re having, do you want to know? I saw ultrasounds.”

You think for a moment then shake your head. “No, I don’t want to know. So long as they’re healthy and happy, that’s all that matters to me.” You replied to his question and he nodded. He had the same sort of thought process, but he did want to know, out of curiosity which is why he had the doctor show him the ultrasounds. He laid one hand on your stomach and you placed one of yours over top of his and smiled. Everything felt right in the world in that small moment. It wasn’t long before reality came crashing back down as Lila came back into your room. “Oh, finally awake, huh?” She asked, sitting back in the chair you’d seen her in before. You grinned at her and winked. “Hey, you can’t get rid of me that easily even if you tried.” She chuckled and shrugged. “I like you; I think we’re gonna be great friends.” She replied with a grin. “Just get better, will ya? I can’t repay you for saving my ass if you’re stuck in a hospital bed?”

You crooked your finger and motioned for her to come closer to you. She leaned towards your bed and you shook your head. “No, closer” Soon she was just inches away from you and you grinned and kissed her cheek. You saw her cheeks darken a little and she scooted back into her chair. “Aww now you’re shy?” You teased and she flipped you off but didn’t leave. You had a feeling this was going to be a fun beginning to a new relationship. If Diego cared for her as much as it seemed, you didn’t have the heart to stand in the way, but you also weren’t going to just give your man over to her. ‘ _Sharing is caring?_ ’ you thought to yourself. Diego cleared his throat and you realized that he was still there, he seemed a little jealous, so you raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Save the jealously, Diego. This is your doing. I’m going to woo her if it’s the last thing I do on this earth. It’s too late. You’re stuck with both of us.”

He awkwardly looked down at the ground and you giggled. “You thought I didn’t know, didn’t you?” He nodded minutely and you shook your head. “I know it was when you were gone for those three days…I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but it must have been big. You obviously have a strong connection.” You sighed, a little sad at the thought of not being enough but pushed it aside. “So, I’m willing to share you, Diego.” He looked up at you, his brows knitting together in confusion. “You’re not leaving me?” You shook your head and cupped his face again. “No, dummy, I love you. I know you love me. I also know that you love her, you just won’t admit it.” You motion to Lila with a twitch of your head. She was pretending like she didn’t exist at this moment and for that, you were kind of glad. He gave your hand a soft kiss that lingered then smiled. “How’d a bastard like me get so lucky?”

“More like, you’re lucky you’re pretty.” Lila chimed in and you snorted in amusement. She winked at you and smirked. “Also, you’re not bad in bed, so you’ve got that going for you.” She added thoughtfully. He looked a little ashamed, but you didn’t feel the least bit bad about the teasing. If you were honest, you were a little hurt that he was with Lila, but you loved him too much to care, and only wanted him to be happy. “Either way, you’re loved, and I have more than enough love to go around.” You grinned and squeezed his hand. “Can one of you help me? I need to pee…” You muttered and felt your face flush. Diego helped you out of the bed slowly. You winced in pain as you stood up on shaky legs, but you were able to support yourself mostly with his help and made your way to the bathroom. He helped you get situated back in bed after then climbed in behind you. You leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around you protectively. Lila chuckled wryly and smiled sadly. “Honestly, I’m not one for open relationships. I know I don’t stand a chance in Hell after seeing how you two interact.” You and Diego both looked at her, listening. “I think…I’m going to move on. It’d hurt too much to stay like this. I’m glad you’re alive, Y/N, take this as my debt paid.”

She got up to leave and was almost out the door. “Lila, wait.” You said to get her attention. “Are you sure? Are you one hundred percent okay with that decision?” You asked as she paused and turned to look at you. She nodded and gave you a grin. “Course, love. I could have my pick of the boys no problem.” And without letting you speak more, she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Diego sighed but you could feel a small sense of relief. “Y/N, I’m sorry. It was a moment of weakness. I really don’t deserve you or her.” He spoke quietly, one hand trailing fingers gently up and down your arm comfortingly. “No, you don’t, but I give second chances sometimes, so you must be special.” You reply softly, a little lost in thought. You also suddenly felt very tired, so you closed your eyes, melting against Diego and relaxing. “Yeah, must be…” He mumbled and took a deep breath closing his eyes as well, he hadn’t been sleeping much to keep an eye on you so as you were drifting off, he let himself drift off as well. You dreamed of chasing around a little girl with chocolate brown hair and caramel skin, your heart filled with joy and you could have cried with happiness at how beautiful she was.


	12. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have died down a lot, you find out where exactly you are and are on the road to full recovery. Lila still hangs around a little and talks to you and the fam, but not as much as before. You and Diego get closer than you were before. (This chapter kinda has a nod to my roommate and fellow writer TrissyTristopherEllis(Check out her story! It’s a FivexReader!!) on here <3 u boo) Also, this chapter is sickeningly sweet and a little angsty, be warned.

Chapter 12: Where Do We Go From Here?

You were starting to show just slightly since you were about three months along, and Diego had taken to wrapping his arms around you and rubbing his hands over your stomach. You melted every time he did and would lean backwards into him. It was getting colder outside and had snowed a couple times. You weren’t in Texas anymore, you weren’t exactly sure the location, but you did know you were inside the commission headquarters. They had brought you back there because of everything that had happened with The Handler, and because it was the best chance of you surviving your injuries. You were currently relaxing and had your feet up, you were ready to get out of there and go home. You missed your cats and hoped they were okay, but they had someone feeding them and taking care of them.

Diego walked in your room and sat down in the chair beside of you, automatically reaching out to put his hand on your stomach. You looked over at him and smiled, any physical contact with him was always comforting and made your heart warm. You loved this man more than he would ever know. “Hey Diego, guess what.” You whispered with a grin forming on your face. He looked over to you and quirked a brow up in curiosity. “Yeah, Y/N?” he whispered back playing along with you. “I love you, like, a lot.” You spoke normally and leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned his head quickly and captured your lips with his and cupped your cheek in one smooth movement. You melted into the kiss and kissed him back, you’d never get tired of these little moments, they felt more intimate than any sexual contact you would ever have with him.

“Ew, gross. Love and affection.” You hear a mocking voice drawl from the doorway and pull away from Diego to look at them. It was one of your friends you had made since you came to the commission, she was snarky and stupid, and you loved her to death. You roll your eyes at her and flip her off playfully which makes her laugh. She stepped into your room and plopped down unceremoniously in one of the chairs that had gathered in your room over your stay here. “Hey, what’s up girl?” You asked while Diego glowered at her for interrupting, so she stuck her tongue out at him. “Nothin’ was just bored so decided to come vibe with you and see how you were doing.”

“I’m doing a lot better actually. I’m pretty much healed. Should be able to get out of here soon, or I hope so anyway…” You shrugged and laced your fingers with Diego’s absentmindedly. “When you’re out of here, we’re taking you to my time, I’ve cleared it with the commission. It’ll be safer for out little bean.” He interrupted with that information and you raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t ask me about that, mister.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “What about my cats?” You would obviously go wherever he was going, you didn’t really care, but you did want to bring your cats with you. “Yeah, Diego, what about her cats?” your friend piped up with a grin on her face. He looked between the two of you and rolled his eyes. “Of course, they’re coming. Or they could come live here at the commission and become Commission kitties.” You glowered at him a little at the second option. “Obviously they’re coming with me, they’re my babies and I’d chose them over anyone, even you.” You stuck your tongue at him, and he chuckled. “Okay, okay, we’re keeping the cats!”

“Y’all bicker like you’re married. You’ve only been together a couple months, right?” Your friend snickered. “Must be true love.” You blushed at the thought of being married to the man who turned your life upside down and shrugged. “I hope so anyway…” you mutter your reply and Diego squeezes your hand reassuringly. “I think it is, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” He added and gave you a kiss on the cheek. His stubble was a little scratchy, so you rubbed your face but smiled. He ran his hand through his hair which he had gotten cut, so it was back to the length it was when you first met him, but just a little longer. You couldn’t help but gaze at him, getting lost in his face, you still had no idea how someone like him could be into someone like you. It made you a little sad because you deep down felt that he would get bored or decide that he’s not that into you anymore and leave you high and dry. You felt tears prickle in your eyes and blinked them away hoping they didn’t notice your small mood change. It didn’t go unnoticed by Diego, and he smoothed his thumb over your cheek to get your attention and you shook your head slightly and he nodded in understanding, you’d talk later.

“Okay, all this sweetness is giving me cavities, Imma nope outta here.” Your friend said as she rolled to her feet and finger gunned before heading out the door. “I’ll be back later, Y/N.” She paused and gave you a smile then headed down the hall. “So, you gonna tell me where your mind went, Y/N?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. You sighed and pulled your knees up to your chest, resting your chin on them. “Well…I was just thinking that it doesn’t really make sense that you would be into someone like me…I mean I’m plain jane compared to you. I’m not special. I’m not really attractive or anything. I’m basically invisible to people like you. You’re one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met, you’re way out of my league…and…usually people like you…go for more slender figures…I’m definitely not that.” You sniffled as you talked, tears prickling in the corners of your eyes threatening to fall. He listened as you talked his expression soft and understanding.

“First of all, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands off of you? Remember the day we were supposed to have a date and it got cut short by Klaus? I wanted nothing more than to rip that dress off of you and have my way with you. You’re more beautiful than you know, and I’m not talking about looks. You have a beautiful personality, you’re soft and fierce at the same time. You care deeply, you risked everything to save the girl that I betrayed your trust with and didn’t even think twice. I regret having that moment of weakness, but you were more than willing to have her come into our relationship, simply because you love me, even if deep down it hurt you. You’ve been patient and understanding. Hell, you’re even…” He trailed off and took a deep breath as he slid to his knees in front of you, taking both your hands in his and laying them on your stomach. “Y/N, I love you. I’m not going anywhere. I may be an idiot, but I’d have to be insane to fuck this up. Honestly if anything, I don’t deserve you.”

You sniffled again, tears falling down your cheeks and you shook your head. “There’s no one I would rather be with, Diego. You’re it for me. I’m not going to find anyone else.” You pulled him closer and pressed your lips to his, placing a shaky hand on his cheek gently. You put all your love into the kiss, hoping he would be able to feel the depth of emotion you were feeling. You felt his tongue swipe across your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth to allow him access. His tongue slid across yours and you sighed softly against his lips, everything felt right in the world again. You pulled away first and rested your forehead against his with your eyes closed, your palm was still on his cheek and he didn’t move. He grounded you from all the doubts and anxiety you had, just touching him made a sense of calmness wash over you. After a moment you opened your eyes and looked at him, you could get lost in his soft brown eyes forever and not complain. “Better?” He asked softly, a smile donning on his face as he noticed you had calmed down. You nod and smile sheepishly, “Yes…thank you, Diego.” He chuckled and kissed the tip of your nose. “You don’t have to thank me for kissing you, I’m happy to do it any time.” He replied, slowly getting to his feet and pulling you up as well. “Let’s take a walk, the family wants to see you. Klaus has called dibs on being the first one to rub your stomach for luck.”

You snorted and rolled your eyes but linked your fingers with his. “I hope he knows the baby isn’t a genie.” You said with a chuckle. You hadn’t had a lot of time to bond with Diego’s family, but you were excited to see them again. They had brought a lot of life and excitement to your world and you missed all of them. It was a short walk but as soon as you get to the room Allison was on her feet and had you wrapped in a tight hug. You returned the hug and smiled before pulling away. “Hey, Allison.” You greeted as she took a step back to let the rest of her siblings have a chance to talk to you. Klaus came rushing forward with a grin on his face. “So, I’m definitely going to be an uncle?” He asked excitedly and put both hands on your stomach which made you laugh. “Yes, Klaus, you’re going to be an uncle.” You could feel the slight tension in Diego when Klaus had his hands on you, and you squeezed his hand reassuringly.

After about a minute Klaus moved his hands and gave you a hug as well. “You gave us a scare, Y/N. I thought I’d have to summon you back from the dead so I could yell at you for being so stupid.” He stepped back and crossed his arms, pretending to be mad at you. You chuckled and shrugged. “What can I say, I like to live dangerously. Sorry Klaus.” You caught Five looking at you and locked eyes with him. “Hey, Five. You gonna yell at me too?” You asked playfully. He smirked at you and slid off the desk he was sitting on to get a little closer to you. “I must say, you’ve got guts. What went through your mind?” He asked, his hands in his pockets but his focus solely on you. You shrugged again and pursed your lips in thought. “Well…I’m not really sure? She seemed like a good person and had stopped fighting. She didn’t deserve to die.” You answered simply. “That has to be the stupidest reason for taking a bullet for someone you barely knew in the world, Y/N.” He scoffed and shook his head. “You’ve got a big heart; I’ll give you that.”

“I’ll take that as you saying you’d miss me.” You chuckled and he shrugged and scooted back onto his desk, avoiding emotions. You looked over to Allison who was sitting in Luther’s lap and smiled. You were glad that they had finally gotten over themselves and decided to be happy with each other. You made your way the rest of the way into the room and took a seat in an open chair and Diego stood behind you and you leaned your head against him as he played with your hair absentmindedly making little braids. “So, catch me up you guys. What have I missed while being out of commission?” You asked, looking between all of them. You noticed that Sissy and Harlan weren’t there and wondered what happened there, you also wanted the details on what happened with Allison and Luther.

After talking to them for a little bit you found out that the fight had scared Sissy so much that she decided to stay behind and start out fresh with Harlan, you could see the sadness on Vanya’s face as she explained and you gave her a reassuring smile and let her know that Sissy would be fine, since you knew that part of the sadness was also worry. Allison told you about how Luther had saved her at the farm after Lila had rumored her to not breathe and how that had been the turning point in her feelings for him, not that she didn’t have feelings for him before. You and the siblings talked for hours, laughing and just being grateful for being alive. You finally felt like things were going back to normal and could feel the weight of anxiety being lifted off of your shoulders the longer you talked. You wanted to stay like this forever, just blissfully happy in your little family bubble. Lila at one point had poked her head in and talked with you and the Hargreeves for a little bit before having to get back to work, since she still technically worked for the Commission even though her mother was no longer around.

You didn’t know how late it was until a nurse came into the lounge you were hanging out in to get you. “Y/N, it’s time for your medicine and you need to rest.” She said timidly, obviously intimidated by all the people around you. You gave her a smile and nodded and started to get up only to immediately feel Diego’s hands on your arm helping you. You chuckle and slowly remove yourself from his grasp and stand on your own. “Diego, I’m not some fragile thing that you have to be worried about breaking. I’m okay, I promise.” He backed off a little and nodded. “I just don’t want to take any chances…” He mumbled and you kissed his cheek. “Thank you, love.” You looked back to the nurse then headed back towards your room after bidding the others goodnight and walked next to her with Diego trailing close behind. You were on a regiment of vitamins and a couple different medicines to help you sleep and to curb your anxiety since you were having nightmares when you first regained consciousness. You didn’t want them at first since you didn’t know if they would hurt your baby but after being assured that they wouldn’t you agreed to take them every day.

Once you were back to your room you eased yourself into bed since you were still a little sore and took the small cup with the pills in it and a glass of water then quickly took the medicine. The nurse took all your vitals as they did nightly and multiple times during the day and then removed all the machines from the room as she left you to get comfortable for the night. Diego crawled up beside you like he did every night and you curled up against him resting your head on his chest and closed your eyes. He wrapped his arms securely around you and trailed his fingers lightly up and down your arm soothingly, he found out you liked when he did so he does it whenever he can. “Mmmn…Diego?” You said sleepily after a couple minutes of silence. “Yeah, Y/N?” he answered smoothing your bangs out of your face so he could look at you. “I love you…” You smiled softly up at him and he smiled back. “I know, I love you too.” He kissed your nose. “Sleep, baby. You’re safe with me.” You giggled and nodded a little. “Okay, thank you for being my big strong protector, Diego.” You closed your eyes again and snuggled closer against him before letting sleep claim your senses.


	13. Back To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been cleared to leave the Commission offices. Everything has been set up for you and the others to travel back to 2019. You picked your favorite things up from your house and got money from the Commission because they bought the place. You were nervous about going to a completely unfamiliar place and time but excited at the same time. You find out if you’re going to have a boy or a girl, everyone’s excited! **Implied sex warning SKIP FIRST PARAGRAPH IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE** Also this is gonna be a long one. Much longer than I originally intended.

Chapter 13: Back To The Future

“Diego, c’mon. We need to go.” You chuckled trying to pull away from him half heartedly as he attacked your neck with kisses. You hadn’t been able to be alone together in well over two months and he was trying to take advantage of the fact everyone was distracted. “Mmm…no, they can wait for a little while longer.” You could feel the smirk on his face against your skin as his teeth grazed your pulse point. You shuddered slightly and melted against him, you wanted this as much as he did but you were worried about someone walking in on you because you were already running behind schedule. “What if they come looking for us?” You protested and looked towards the currently shut door. He stopped his teasing and also looked at the door humming in thought. He let go of you and walked over to it and turned the lock then turned towards you a cocky grin on his face. “Problem solved.” Neither of you could undress fast enough.

Almost thirty minutes later you hear a soft knock on the door and remember that you were supposed to be out in the main hall right now. “Shit…” You hear Diego groan and you look over at him. You couldn’t believe how beautiful he was, you ran your hand over his chest lovingly then got out of bed quickly cleaning yourself up and pulling on your clothes. He followed suit and gave you a kiss on the cheek and opened the door. You realized that both of you had completely fucked up hair when the little man who was at the door looked between you two and shook his head. “Sorry to interrupt but, we are dangerously behind schedule, so you need to meet with the others, now preferably.” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “No problem, Herb.” Diego chuckled and grabbed his and your bags from beside the door and followed Herb towards the main hall where everyone else was waiting.

“Look who finally decided to show up” Klaus grinned as he spoke then locked eyes with you and winked. You could feel your face heat up and you looked away from him, that was all the conformation he needed. “Little bunnies aren’tcha?” Diego cleared his throat in warning and Klaus shut up. Allison punched him lightly in the arm and he just grinned at her. “Can we cut the bullshit and get this show on the road?” Five asked impatiently and Herb took that cue to clear his throat to get everyone’s attention. “We normally wouldn’t allow this to happen but given that you took The Handler off our hands…we owe you one. I won’t say there aren’t risks to doing this. The future you’re going to might not be the one you left; we have no real way of knowing what will happen. Time is fickle and doesn’t like being changed.” You all nod in understanding and join hands. Five was holding the briefcase and put the information needed on it. “On the count of three…One…Two…Three…” Five opened the case and there was a lurch and suddenly you were standing in the very large dining room of a mansion. You put your hand over your mouth and gagged; time travel definitely didn’t agree with your stomach. Diego noticed and guided you to the bathroom immediately. You kneeled in front of the toilet and vomited, he rubbed your back soothingly and pulled your hair out of your face.

“Ugh…” You groaned as you pulled away from the toilet, reaching up to flush. “Sorry you had to see that…” you apologized as Diego helped you stand up. “Don’t apologize, it’s all part of being alive.” He took a cloth and wet it then wiped your face and then gave you a quick kiss. “I’m all in, baby.” You grinned and nodded. “Okay…let’s get back to your family.” You said and took his hand. “They’re your family now too, Y/N.” He said and kissed the top of your head before following you out of the bathroom. Allison looked worried and came over to you “You okay, Y/N?” You nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. She gave you a hug then quickly let go, keeping her hands on your upper arms and reading your expression. “What about…?” She asked looking down to your growing baby bump and you chuckled. “Doing just fine, Allison.” You answered and rubbed your hand over your stomach. She let go once she was satisfied everything was okay.

“So…where are we?” You asked looking around the grand room you were currently standing in. “We are currently standing in our childhood home.” Five was the one to answer, his hands stuffed in his pockets. All of them looked a little uncomfortable to be there and you honestly couldn’t blame them from everything that Diego had told you about their childhood. There was a pretty blonde lady that came into the room and smiled at them. Diego lit up and quickly crossed the room and hugged her. ‘ _This must be the woman he called mom_ ’ you thought to yourself, a smile on your face seeing him so happy. You knew he was very close with her and that she had helped him overcome his stutter. You made a mental note to talk to her later and get to know her and thank her for taking care of the man that you had come to love. They both came back over to the group and she came straight to you. “And who might this beautiful young lady be?” She asked, smiling indulgently at you then looking over at Diego. “I hope he’s treating you well.” She added and brought you in for a hug. You hugged her back and giggled a little bit. “Yes, he has treated me very well.” She pulled back and tapped your nose, just like she would a child. “Good. You all must have had a rough journey; I’ll make something for you all to eat.” And with that she bustled out of the room.

You blinked a couple times not really sure of what to make of what just happened and heard Diego chuckle. “Welcome to the family, baby.” He kissed your cheek and wrapped his arms around you for a moment then pulled away. Vanya hummed thoughtfully then walked over to a record player and pulled out a record from the shelf underneath it. You all watched her curiously, you were the most curious because you wanted to know what kind of music was created in the years that you’d miss because of time travel. She put the record on and started the player. The song started with a bass line that lasted a couple seconds before a female voice started singing. “White shirt now red, my bloody nose. Sleepin’ you’re on your tippy toes. Creepin’ around like no one knows” Vanya started dancing and you joined in, really vibing to the song. You grabbed Diego’s hands and pulled him into the dance with you, he chuckled and let you, spinning you around playfully. “Think you’re so criminal. Bruises on both my knees for you. Don’t say thank you or please, I do what I want when I’m wanting to.” Allison joined in, dancing back to back with Vanya and crooking her finger at Luther who came in and spun her around much like Diego had done for you. Five was just watching you all dance, trying to make himself small and unnoticeable. Klaus was on Vanya’s other side dancing and doing some weird thing with his fingers and his eyes which made you giggle.

“My soul? So cynical…” The song continued and then the chorus hit, and Vanya started singing along into an invisible microphone, Klaus joining in when she pretended to aim the microphone towards him. “So you’re a tough guy, like it really rough guy, just can’t get enough guy, chest always so puffed guy…I’m the bad type, make your mama sad type, make your girlfriend mad type, might seduce your dad type…” the song paused for a moment and so did Vanya and Klaus. “I’m the baaad guy, duh.” Klaus, Vanya, and Allison sang the end of the chorus then Vanya pulled Five in to dance, with much resistance, but you knew if he didn’t want to be there, he would just phase away. She grabbed his hands and was shimmying a little and you could have sworn you saw a small smile flicker across his face. The song was wrapping up now and Diego was up behind you and running his hands down your sides sensually and you reached up and ran your hands down his arms in return. “I like when you take control, even if you know that you don’t own me. I’ll let you play the role, I’ll be your animal.”

Allison and Luther had also gotten closer and were also intimately dancing. Vanya and Five were just having fun not really noticing the somewhat sexual dancing of the two couples in the room. Klaus came over and spun you away from Diego so he could dance with you, much to Diego’s annoyance. Luther after a few moments stole you away from Klaus and spun you around and Allison caught your hand and you were dancing between her and Luther. Diego didn’t like you being so close to Luther and stole you back. “My mommy likes to sing along with me, but she won’t sing this song. If she reads all the lyrics she’ll pity the men I know” The chorus started again after that and Diego spun you around again and you laughed and spun on your toes. You hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. “I’m only good at being bad, bad. I like when you get mad. I guess I’m pretty glad that you’re alone. You said she’s scared of me? I mean, I don’t see what she sees, but maybe it’s ‘cause I’m wearing your cologne.” Diego dipped you backwards at the end of the song then brought you back up and kissed you deeply. You pulled away and giggled your face flushed. Allison was grinning widely as well and even Five had a smile on his face, his hands still in Vanya’s currently.

About that time Grace came back into the room with a large platter of sandwiches and a pitcher of what looked to be sweet iced tea. She set it all on the table humming happily to herself. All of the Hargreeves made their way to the table and grabbed a sandwich, Diego kissed Grace on the cheek and smiled. “Thanks, mom.” She smiled at him and chuckled. “Of course, silly. You don’t have to say thank you.” You also grabbed a sandwich and took a bite because all of a sudden you were starving. You almost moaned because it tasted so good and you felt like you hadn’t eaten in days. You felt something cold against your hand and noticed that Diego was trying to hand you a glass of the tea, so you took it and took a drink of it and realize it’s the best tea you’d ever had. You could definitely get used to being here, you couldn’t help but think to yourself. The baby also seemed to enjoy the food because you felt it move for the very first time. You gasped in surprise and your hand went straight to your stomach and you smiled. It definitely caught Allison’s attention “Y/N? Everything okay?” She asked in concern and you nodded. “Yes, everything’s perfect.” You smiled and nodded. “The little one just moved for the first time.” Allison beamed at you and walked over and put her hands on your stomach. “It’s magical isn’t it?” She asked and you nodded. Diego was also beaming with pride and his hands joining Allison’s. “That’s so sweet.” Klaus spoke and had his hand over his heart and was smiling softly at you and the others. “I can’t wait to meet the little princess—” He stopped short and covered his mouth. “…oops.” You heard a sharp sigh from beside of you and looked at Diego who was shaking his head. “Really, Klaus?” He asked and Klaus shrugged. “Hey, you should know better than to trust me with secrets…” He protested and you laughed.

“So, we’re adding another girl to the family, huh?” You asked, and in a way, you weren’t surprised. The very first dream you had about your child was of a beautiful little girl with blue eyes, brown hair, and beautiful tan skin. “Yeah, we sure are! Woo!!” Klaus celebrated and gave you a hug pushing the others out of the way. “Congratulations, Y/N.” You hugged him back and laughed a little. “Thank you, Klaus.” Diego cleared his throat and you pulled away from Klaus and smiled at him. “Yes, Diego? You’re not jealous are you?” You teased him and giggled. “No, why would I be?” He answered defensively. You kissed his cheek softly and shook your head. “I love you, silly boy.” You didn’t care that his whole family was there, you felt like he needed to be reminded so you did. “I’m really going to be an aunt, huh? I mean I already was but…” Vanya said suddenly as if it just really dawned on her and you nodded. “Yes, it’s definitely happening.” You smiled reassuringly and reached across the table and put your hand over hers. She returned your smile and looked excited. “I can’t wait to dress her up in little cute outfits!” Allison gushed happily and you chuckled.

“What are your thoughts on having a little girl, Diego?” You asked, bringing him into the conversation. “She’s going to be the most spoiled little girl in the whole goddamn world.” He said proudly and grinned. “Hell, yes she is.” Luther agreed, the first time he had spoken in this conversation. He and Diego fist-bumped, and you smiled fondly at both of them. “Five? What do you have to say?” You looked over to the last sibling and raised an eyebrow. He had a thoughtful expression on his face before he spoke. “I supposed…I’m excited because the first time around I wasn’t here. I regret not being able to be part of that experience the first time.” He looked over to Allison and she smiled at him. “It’s okay, Five. I understand.” She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” He gave her a searching look then nodded. “Still, I want to be here this time.” You gave him a smile “And you will be, I’m not going anywhere, and you aren’t either, right?” He shook his head and chuckled wryly. “No, I’m not going anywhere.”

You suddenly felt another wave of nausea and darted to the bathroom without any warning, the sandwich and tea didn’t taste as good coming back up as it did going down, that’s for sure. You felt a warm hand on your back and knew Allison had followed you into the bathroom. She smoothed your hair back and pulled a hair tie from her wrist and tied it up for you, it saved you from having to hold it back. You sat down on the cool floor and rested your head against the wall next to the toilet. “Ah, I’m not going to miss this.” You chuckled as you took the wet washcloth from her and wiped off your face. She sat down next to you and nodded in agreement. “I know the feeling, sister. It’ll get better soon though, you’re almost through this part. I’ll have Mom make you some ginger tea, that always seemed to help me.” You gave her a weak smile and nodded. “Alright, that sounds absolutely lovely.” You stayed seated on the floor and soon Allison was back with a steaming mug and handed it to you. You took it with shaky hands and took a sip of it, the warmth slid down your throat and almost instantly felt better. You sighed in relief and took a bigger drink of it, ignoring the slight burn on your tongue.

“Better?” Allison asked and you nodded. “Yes, much. What would I do without you?” You chuckled and took another drink of the tea and hummed in appreciation. “You’d figure it out, you’re a strong independent woman.” She replied and smiled at you. “Yeah, I guess I am.” You agreed and started to get to your feet, she helped you up and you dusted yourself off. “Okay I’m okay now.” You said and you both headed out of the bathroom. You were met with looks of concern from everyone and you just shake your head. “Guys I’m fine, don’t worry.” You wave your hands airily and smiled. “I’m taking you back to my place for the night.” Diego said standing up from his seat and crossing the room to you and you raised an eyebrow. “I thought you lived here?” He shook his head and smirked. “Hell no, I have my own place, baby.” You shrug. “Alright, let’s go, I’d like some time with just you anyway.” You agree and a small smile crosses your face. “Two times in one day~?” Klaus smirked “You really are like rabbits~!”

“Not like that!” You cough awkwardly and quickly shake your head your face heating up and turning red. “I just want quality time…without people coming in and out of the room every hour…” You mumble and look down, feeling embarrassed. “Seriously, Klaus? I don’t see how any of that’s your business anyway.” Diego snapped at him and Klaus held up his hands and laughed. “Sorry, bro. I’m just teasing no need to take it so seriously.” You tug on Diego’s sleeve and shake your head. “It’s okay, he was just joking, Diego…I’m just easily flustered.” He looked down at you and you gave him a smile. “Really, it’s alright. Let’s go, okay?”

You and Diego say goodbye to the family and head out the door towards the garage. You saw a dark green four door car parked and Diego sighed in relief. “My baby, pride and joy.” He ran his hands across the hood before opening the passenger side door for you and helping you in, even though you didn’t really need help. After you were in and buckled up, he went over to the driver’s side and got in, the engine roared to life and he looked completely at home. “I’ve missed this car. Sure, yours was nice, but…this one is my baby.” He chuckled and caressed the steering wheel. You couldn’t help but giggle as he pulled out of the garage and into the street, nothing at all looked familiar but you knew that was going to happen, so you tried to not let it bother you. You had put your cats that were still in their carriers in his back seat and they were snoozing peacefully. “Soon enough you’ll have another baby to dote on.” You hummed and rubbed your hand over your growing bump. “I was thinking of names, do you have any in mind?” You asked offhandedly and looked over to him. He had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand setting in between the seats so you reached over and took his hand, he linked your fingers together without really thinking. “I don’t know, I mean, I really like the name Maria…not sure why but as soon as I found out we were having a little girl that name has stuck in my head.” He spoke slowly, as if he was translating his thoughts into words and you squeezed his hand gently before speaking yourself. “I also like the name Maria or Marie, but the name that’s sticking with me is Naomi…” You said thoughtfully and the image of the child that was in your dream danced before your mind making you smile fondly.

“I like Naomi…” He agreed and you saw a smile cross his face. You always loved when he smiled and you wished he’d do it more often, hopefully with the stress of the apocalypse and doomsday gone you would see more of his beautiful smile. “So, Naomi Maria, or Maria Naomi?” You asked, a grin still on your lips as you watched the city change around you as he drove. “Naomi Maria Hargreeves.” He replied with confidence and the sound of that made your heart swell with happiness. It didn’t take much longer before you were coming to a stop outside of a gym, you looked over at him in confusion “Umm…it’s a gym? You own a gym?” he chuckled and shook his head. “No, I live in the back in return for keeping the floor clean.” You nod and smile. “Well that’s nice of the owner to let you stay here.” You reply as he was getting out of the car. He grabbed the pet carriers from the back then opened your door for you, you got out with a little difficulty and shut the door behind you. He lead the way to the doors and pushed them open, he was greeted by many of the people who were there and a couple people asked who you were and teased about the cats but he shrugged it all off and ignored them for the most part.

You reached the room that said Boiler Room on the door, and he pushed that open as well and ushered you inside. He set the carriers down in the corner and then opened them, neither one of the cats wanted to come out just yet but they did sniff curiously. “I’m gonna get our clothes and stuff from the car, I’ll be right back, Y/N.” He gave you a kiss on the cheek then went back out the door. You sat down on the bed that was there and looked around, the Siamese cat slowly came out and then jumped up onto your lap laying her head on your stomach and purring. You were petting her head when Diego came back into the room with the bags and you gave him a warm smile as if you hadn’t seen him in forever. “I love you.” You said out of nowhere and he raised an eyebrow. “I was gone for two minutes tops, babe.” You just shrugged “I know, but I still love you.” He chuckled and set the bags down before sitting down beside of you and pulling you against him protectively. “Te amo, mi dulce niña.” You didn’t really speak Spanish, so you didn’t know what he said but you thought it sounded right coming from him. “Mm... what does that mean, Diego?” You asked curiously. You felt the vibration of his laugh before he spoke, as almost everything about him was, it was very comforting. “It means, I love you, my sweet girl.” He answered your question and kissed the top of your head.

You were feelings very drowsy, so you closed your eyes and just relaxed against him. This is what you wanted, some quiet downtime away from everyone else. Not having to answer questions or be poked and prodded. Soon enough your breathing evened out and you fell asleep sitting up against his side, the day’s events had taken a lot out of you. You vaguely feel Diego brushing your hair out of your face with a feather light touch and being gently laid down in bed, the cat had curled up in your arms when he got you comfortable and he managed to squeeze in behind you after taking off his “work” clothes and pulling on something more comfortable. Your other cat finally joined you and jumped up on the bed, laying up above your head. ‘ _Everything is right in the world’_ Diego thought as he too fell asleep, head filled with nothing but images of a brightly smiling little girl with brown wavy hair and caramel skin a little lighter than his own.


	14. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves help you adjust to your new life; you get new id papers finally. The owner of the gym introduces himself and gets upset when he realizes you brought in animals. Diego decides it’s time to find an actual apartment after that, Klaus is more than willing to help you out. **SPICE ALERT IT WENT FROM CUTE AND LOVING TO HORNY AND SEXUAL UNINTENTIONALLY… WHOOPS… AS ALWAYS DON’T READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE** 
> 
> **Almost forgot the kitties...oops.

Chapter 14: New Beginnings

You woke up the next morning because of a huge wave of nausea and wiggled your way out of Diego’s arms and made your way to the toilet. After about thirty seconds you felt cool fingers against your forehead as your hair was being swept out of the way and held back for you. When you were finished you groaned and sat right on the floor tiredly. “Damn…” You cursed and smiled sheepishly at Diego. “Sorry…didn’t mean to wake you up…” He shook his head. “Stop apologizing, honestly this is in a way my fault…for being in such a hurry that day.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and chuckled. You shrugged a little “I wouldn’t change it for the world. I think this was meant to happen. Do you believe in fate?” You asked offhandedly and he looked at you thoughtfully. “I don’t know, I just figure whatever happens, happens. I don’t put too much thought into it.” He held out his hand and you took it and let him pull you to your feet. “I do know that I love you, and I think that’s enough for me.” He added and kissed your forehead gently.

“I really need to brush my teeth…” You pulled away and went over to your bag and pulled out your toothbrush and quickly brushed your teeth. “Muuuch better.” You sighed contently and smiled at Diego who had also just brushed his teeth. You heard a knock at the door and looked over at it as Diego pulled it open to answer it. There was an older man at the door, and he looked over to you then his eyes zeroed in on the two cats laying on Diego’s bed. “I was coming to introduce myself to the little lady, but I don’t remember saying you were allowed to have pets in here, Hargreeves.” He said with a tone of annoyance. “I can’t allow them to stay, too many people coming in and out of this place that could be allergic, it’s nothing personal.” Diego sighed and rolled his eyes. “Nothing personal my ass, you’ve been trying to kick me out for a long time, man.” He rubbed his face tiredly before continuing to talk “You know what? I’m gonna be out by the end of the week.” The old man spluttered a little “Now I wasn’t sayin’ ya had to leave—” Diego shook his head. “I think it’s time, I have a kid on the way after all.” You weren’t able to get a word in before the door was being swung shut in the guy’s face.

“Um…Diego? What was that?” You asked raising an eyebrow at him in curiosity when he turned around and looked at you. He just shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. “I just figured it’s time to expand a little given our situation.” He chuckled then pulled you close and tilted your chin up with a finger to have you look at him. You smiled and raised an eyebrow. “You going to kiss me or something, Diego?” You asked stretching up to where your lips were just an inch away from his and you could feel his breath on your lips. His lips quirked up into a smirk before they captured yours and you looped your arms around his neck and kissed him back happily. You could feel his half hard arousal against you since he had pulled you so close and you pulled away with a grin. “Oh, now I see why you’re grumpy~” You teased and rubbed your hand across the crotch of his sweatpants. He twitched and you giggled causing him to growl and grab your wrist. “You’re playing a dangerous game, mi niña traviesa” He leaned down and whispered into your ear grazing his teeth on your earlobe. You shivered against him and let out a small moan. “I don’t know what that means but keep talking.” You felt the rumble of his laugh against you “It means, you’re my naughty girl.”

You hum thoughtfully and smirk before capturing his lips with your own, sliding your hand slowly down his pants, he wasn’t even wearing underwear. You heard his breath catch when you pumped your hand on his cock and thumbed his tip. You bit his bottom lip gently then pulled away. “When it comes to you, I can’t get enough.” You whispered against his lips and gave him another pump with your hand causing him to moan low in his throat bucking his hips slightly into your hand. “Te odito…” he muttered, and you raised an eyebrow. “What’s with all the Spanish, Diego? Not that I’m complaining.” He groaned as you circled your thumb around the head of his cock, by this point he was leaning against his front door to support himself, you had complete control of the situation currently and you were drinking it up. You ran your hand over his shirtless chest and paused at his nipple ring running your thumb over it causing him to shudder. “I hate you.” He translated what he had said, and you smirked. “No, I think you mean te amo, right?” He looked at you with dark eyes and you shuddered under his gaze. “Si, te amo, Y/N.” He responded and pulled you in for another searing kiss. You moaned against his lips and you felt him turn and suddenly you were the one pressed against the door. You slid your hand out of his pants when you felt his hand on your wrist. You gazed up at him with lidded eyes and smiled as the kiss broke. “Diego, tell me what to do.” You purred and kissed up and down his neck. “Fuck…” He swore and took a deep breath. “It’s taking everything for me to not rip your clothes off right now…” You chuckled and tiptoed to whisper in his ear. “I have more clothes…”

The effect was almost immediate, your shirt never stood a chance and neither did your bra, since you had fallen asleep with it on. His hands were slightly rough and calloused, but it felt good against your skin. He rubbed his thumb across your nipple, and you moaned out his name arching your chest into his hand. “I love the sound of my name on your lips.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but you heard him clearly. He roughly pulled your pants and underwear down and you gasped at the sudden cool air against your aroused clit. He brushed his fingertips against your sensitive bud, and you twitched against him. “I want to take my time with you, I want to see you unravel and become a mess.” You wined when he took his hand away because you wanted him to touch him more. He chuckled and trailed his fingers up your stomach and breasts making you shiver under his touch. “Te deseo, Diego…” You knew a little Spanish so you decided to test the waters. “Quiero sentirte, Y/N…” He replied and slid a finger inside of you, you put your head back against the door and moaned almost in relief. “Más, por favor…” He added a second finger and brushed his thumb across your clit and smirked. “Don’t cum too quickly, Y/N, I’m just getting started…” He whispered in your ear causing you to shudder again. He was driving you mad and he knew it. It didn’t take much for him to turn the tables on you, but you didn’t care.

“This is torture in the best way imaginable…” You whined slightly and bucked your hips against his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out of you slowly. He pushed your hips back and stilled them with his free hand. “Mm baby, I didn’t tell you that you could move, did I?” You shook your head and tried your best to stay still as he added a third finger and stretched you out, you cried out his name as he curled his fingers just a little and hit the sensitive spot inside of you. “Who do you belong to, Y/N? Who’s the only one that’s allowed to touch you like this?” He asked, his lips right against your ear as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of you. “Mmmn…fuck…it’s you, I’m all yours, Diego…” His teeth grazed against your pulse point and you moaned again. “That’s what I like to hear…” He purred against your skin and rubbed his thumb against your clit again. “Diego please…” You begged trying not to press yourself into him and trying to not move. “I’m so close.” You felt him smirk and he picked up the pace and kept working your clit with his thumb. “Go ahead, cum for me, baby.” It didn’t take much more before you felt yourself tightening around his fingers and trembling against him as your orgasm washed over you. You panted and rested your head against his shoulder coming down from the intense pleasure you had just experience.

“Oh my god…” you managed to speak after a few moments, and he chuckled. “What about you, Diego?” You asked with a smirk. You knew he had to be painfully turned on because you could feel how hard he was since you were still pressed up against him. “Oh, I have an idea of how to take care of that…” His voice was gravely from desire and he nipped your earlobe. “On your knees, Y/N.” He whispered and you slid down the door in front of him, your fingers catching the band of the sweatpants he was wearing and you pulled them down, his dick sprung free and you took it in your hand stroking it softly from base to tip. He bucked his hips slightly at your touch and moaned. “Fuuuck~…” He swore as you swiped your tongue across his tip and could taste his precum that was dripping from him. You took his sounds as a sign to keep going and took him as fully into your mouth as you could. You began to bob your head up and down and you swirled your tongue around his tip every few times when you would come back up causing him to make small noises in the back of his throat. “Y/N…I’m not going to last much longer if you keep going like that…” He groaned and pulled you back up; you raised an eyebrow at him and tilted your head. “You didn’t want me to finish you like that?” You smirked at him and he chuckled. “No, I want to fill you up properly…” He answered as he pushed your legs apart with his knee and you felt him slowly press inside of you. You moaned at being stretched and filled up you felt his hands on your hips pulling you up and you wrapped your legs around his hips. “You feel so good, Y/N…” He started moving and you wrapped your arms around his neck, gripping his shoulders as he fucked you against the door.

You felt your walls flutter as another orgasm was approaching “Diego, I’m gonna…” You moaned as he hit the sensitive spot inside of you and pushed you over the edge and you felt yourself tighten around him as your climax washed over you. He groaned and you felt his warmth spill inside of you as he rode out his own orgasm, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against yours his eyes closed in pleasure. “Fuck…” was all he was able to say as he sunk to the floor, losing strength in his legs and taking you with him having you sit in his lap, you could feel him growing soft against you as he pulled out. You kept yourself wrapped around him and he wrapped his arms around you, and you rested your head on his shoulder pressing kisses against his skin lovingly and hummed happily. “I love you, Diego.” You murmured tracing small circles on his chest with your fingers. “Not as much as I love you.” He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. “Mmm I’m sleepy again.” You chuckled and cuddled up against him. “Yeah, but we should get cleaned up. I want to go apartment hunting, and I’d like you to come with me.” He kissed your cheek and slowly maneuvered so that you were both standing. He kicked off his pants and pushed them to the side and pulled you towards the bathroom. You both got into the shower together and helped you get cleaned up, being surprisingly loving and gentle. Just when you thought you couldn’t love him any more than you already did, he just had to go and make you love him more. You felt like your heart might burst when you got out of the shower and he wrapped the towel around you himself.

You snuggle into the towel and smile at him as he ruffles your hair with another towel after wrapping one around his hips. You decided to steal one of his turtlenecks to wear and pulled on a pair of comfortable pants that Allison had given you. He went for a black button-up shirt and black jeans along with his combat boots. You pulled on a pair of socks and your sneakers and gave Diego a smile. “So, do you have a place in particular in mind?” You asked as you grabbed your purse. He shrugged a little as he laced up his boots and tied them. “First thing we need to do is get your ID and everything to make you a legit person.” He stood and opened the door for you, and you stepped outside, and he followed behind you. “Let’s go make me a legit person, then.” You giggled and grabbed his hand, he linked his fingers with yours and you walked out of the gym ignoring the other people who were there, some of them teasing Diego for being so soft. He just made a rude hand gesture at them and smirked. “Y’all just jealous.” Was all he had to say as you let the door close behind you and got into his car. You drove back to the mansion and pulled into the garage before going inside.

You were greeted by an elderly looking money butler whom you learn is Pogo, he seems nice and you have a pleasant chat while Diego goes about what he needed to do. Someone had taken your birth certificate and drivers license and gotten the dates changed so that it matched with the current time, you didn’t think it was legal, but you didn’t question it. You took the documents and tucked them away in your purse and thanked them with a smile. “Hey, now I’m a real person!” You laughed and gave Diego a hug. He hugged you back and kissed your cheek. “That you are.” Allison walked into the room as you and Diego separated and grinned at you. “There’s my girl. Heard you and Diego are going apartment hunting. Good luck.” You grinned back “Thanks, Allison. I appreciate it.” She hummed thoughtfully before speaking again. “You know there are plenty of rooms here, you don’t necessarily have to find a place of your own…” Diego shook his head. “Nah, I moved out a long time ago, I don’t plan on moving back. We’ll figure it out, sis.” You clicked your tongue in thought. “Yeah but, we’d be close to family all the time, and if something happens with the baby Grace is fully qualified medically…” You could see the gears turning in Diego’s head at the thought and waited for him to speak. “You have a point, Y/N. Let’s look at the options before deciding for sure, okay?” You nod in agreement and gave him a smile.

“Is that the dulcet tones of my dear brother I hear?” You heard Klaus ask as he walks into the room. “Oh hey! Y/N’s here too!” He exclaimed and pulled you into a hug with a grin on his face. “Of course, wherever Diego is, I’m not too far away.” You chuckled and hugged him back. After a couple seconds you broke apart and Klaus turned towards Diego. “Soooo where ya going?” Diego sighs “Nope, I’m not giving you a ride Klaus, how many times have I said this?” Klaus fake pouted and Diego shook his head. “We’re going apartment hunting.” Diego admitted and Klaus clapped excitedly. “Yay! That sounds like so much fun! I’ll go get my things, two minutes!” And with that he was basically running out the door. You smiled and shook your head. “Klaus never takes no for an answer, does he?” Diego just shook his head and sighed again. “No, he really doesn’t.” Allison answered with an amused look on her face. “Good luck guys.” She set her hand on Diego’s shoulder then left the room herself followed by Pogo who had been watching the situation but not saying anything. He had a _‘these kids…’_ kind of look on his face.

It didn’t take long before Klaus was coming back into the room and he slung his arms around both yours and Diego’s shoulders. “Okay so I know a few cheaper places but they’re good people, if you want to check them out first.” He said, to your surprise actually being helpful. “If it’s people you know I don’t want to be around them.” Diego chuckled and shrugged off Klaus’ arm. “Let’s go if we’re going.” He added and you all made your way to the car. “Klaus you’re in the back since you’re the tagalong.” Klaus shrugged and got into the back seat as you got into the passenger side in the front and Diego got into the driver’s seat. “Klaus, what’s the address of the place you were talking about?” He asked as he was pulling out of the garage and Klaus grinned. “I knew you were joking, it’s 146 Gladeview Drive, it’s a small apartment building, but the people are nice. Also, they’re not the drug addicts, just nice people who have helped me out from time to time when I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” Diego looked up into his rearview window to look at Klaus and raised an eyebrow. “You could’ve come to me for help, I might tell you no, but since when does that matter to you, bro?” Klaus just shrugged. “It’s no big deal, we’re here now, right?” Diego nodded with his own shrug. “You’re right about that, brother.” You smiled at their interaction and hummed softly to yourself, it was always nice when you were around people who got along well.

It didn’t take long before you were pulling into a parking lot of a large-ish building. Diego put the car in park and got out Klaus was not too far behind and you were the last one out of the car. All three of you made your way to the door that had a large sign that said Office over it. Klaus of course was the first one in and greeted the friendly-looking lady at the desk. “Caroline! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? My brother and his girlfriend are looking for an apartment, do you have any openings?” He leaned himself on his elbows on the desk and smiled at her. “I’d really appreciate it, sugar.” He added and you saw her cheeks tint with red. “Oh, um let me look dear.” She pulled up something on her computer, not something you’d ever seen before, and after a few minutes of reading, she turned back to Klaus with a smile. “We have two open apartments, a two-bedroom and a three-bedroom.” She said and Klaus leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “You’re the best Caroline. How about a tour of both of them so we can get a feel for which one would work better?” You and Diego just looked at each other in surprise, Klaus must be magic if he could land you an apartment this quickly.

Fifteen minutes later you were being shown around the two-bedroom, it was a little small but cozy. They told you about something called internet, you of course didn’t really understand, but Diego did, and explained that you wouldn’t have a water bill or maintenance fees. Diego asked about the price for rent and the security deposit and got all of that information and then you moved on to the three-bedroom. It was a little bigger than the other one, and also came with a bigger kitchen. You looked around and almost immediately felt at home, you looked into the master bedroom and could almost see how it was supposed to look with you living there. “This one.” You told Diego and he smiled. “You sure? I’m sure there are other places we can check out after this; we don’t have to jump into a decision right away.” You just shook your head “This one. I like this one.” Klaus clapped excitedly and you grinned at him. “Thank you for telling us about this place, Klaus.” Diego chuckled in defeat. “Alright, I guess we’ll take this one.” He said to the person giving you the tour and you all made your way back to the main office to fill out paperwork.

Within half an hour with first month’s rent and the security deposit paid you and Diego were back at the gym and had started packing up all his things. It didn’t take long because he didn’t have a lot and you got it all transported to the new apartment. You were trying to carry boxes inside and he would take them from you. “Diego, please. I can carry the boxes, I’m pregnant not easily breakable.” You said in annoyance as he took the fourth box out of your hands. He smirked and rolled his eyes. “I know, but pregnant people aren’t supposed to carry heavy things. I don’t want you to get hurt or hurt the baby.” He replied and you huffed and grabbed a bag full of clothes since it was lighter. “Take this from me and I’ll stomp your toes.” You threatened and stormed off into the apartment as he had reached for the bag without really thinking about it, he watched after you with a bemused expression, you were normally reserved and a little mousy, not annoyed and a little aggressive, he kinda liked both sides of you. He grabbed the cat carriers out of the car and joined you inside.

There wasn’t any electricity yet because it would take a few days for the company to get it turned on apparently, but you didn’t really care. You had the shades on the windows open, so the sun gave you and Diego enough light to unpack and get everything set up. The cats were exploring the apartment while you and Diego were in the livingroom. He had a small thin tv that he set up even though you couldn’t do anything with it yet and there was a thin extra device he hooked up to the tv with a couple of cords that you didn’t know what it was. “What is that?” You asked walking over and examining it more closely. “Oh yeah I forgot that you wouldn’t know a lot about the technology. It’s a DVD player. It plays movies that have been recorded onto a disk.” He rummaged through a box and pulled out a case then opened it. “This is a DVD.” He held up the disk to show you and you furrowed your brow. “But…how do they put the movie…?” He just shrugged “I also don’t know the answer to that, technology is crazy, babe.” You chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it is. I’ve heard that you have phones that can do more than make phone calls? And you can carry them with you?” You asked curiously, not really understanding how it all worked but trying not to question it too much. “Yep, cellphones. Or as we call them now, smartphones. We’ll get you one soon enough, it’s kind of important to have one...If I had one then…well…” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “Anyway, do you have any more questions, Y/N?” He asked and you shook your head. “Not right now, no. Thank you for being patient with me though.” You kissed his cheek lovingly and smiled. You hoped you could pick up how to use all this new technology without much difficulty.


	15. The Not A Proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to go shopping with Allison and Klaus, Diego decides to tag along because he’s an overprotective man-child who doesn’t want to let you out of his sight. You get a cellphone, so Allison and Diego teach you how to use it, Diego decides it’s time for him to get one as well. You get electricity turned on in your apartment finally. Allison completely spoils you while you’re out shopping. **SOME ADULT THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT DON’T READ**

Chapter 15: The Not A Proposal.

You had made plans to go shopping with Allison and Klaus and met up with them at the local mall, Diego had driven you there and was planning on coming back to pick you up but ended up following you inside. You stopped by a phone store first and browsed while you were waiting for Allison and Klaus to show up. You picked one out and bought it, they helped you get it activated since you didn’t really know how to do that yourself. Diego also picked one up and you put each other’s numbers in each other’s phones after Diego showed you the basics of how to use the phone. The first thing you did was send him a text.

_Hi, Diego. I love you. <3_

_I love you too, Y/N._

You grinned at him and locked your phone and slid it into your purse. “Now we can contact each other whenever we’re apart. That’s convenient.” You grabbed his hand as you walked out of the store and over to Allison and Klaus who had just showed up. You raised your free hand and waved at them. “Hey guys! I got a cellphone! Diego got one too!” Klaus grinned playfully. “Oh? No tech Diego finally got with the times, huh?” Diego shot a punch to Klaus’ arm which made Klaus laugh. “We need to exchange digits.” He added and pulled out a phone himself. You pulled your phone back out and handed it to him, you weren’t really sure how to find your own number. After a minute or so he handed it back to you and you felt it buzz in your hand, he had sent you a text.

_; ) hey sexy, hows it goin’?_

You giggled when you read it and rolled your eyes. “Nice Klaus, real nice.” He was currently putting Diego’s number in his phone and winked at you. Diego looked between the two of you in confusion and you just shrugged at him. You handed Allison your phone next and she put her number in your phone for you before putting your number in her own phone and handing yours back to you. “Only we can make getting phones a whole thing.” She laughed a little then hooked her arm through yours. “I’m going to steal Y/N for a bit, you two go find something to do, we’ll meet you for lunch at the food court in an hour.” You gave Diego’s hand a squeeze before letting go of it. He didn’t look very happy but agreed because Allison wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Allison lead you away and hummed to herself. “What kind of store are we going to?” You asked curiously and she grinned at you. “Two stores, a baby store and an adult store. You deserve to be spoiled and the little one deserves some cute things when she gets here. Also, Diego deserves a nice surprise, I’m sure he’ll appreciate what I have in mind.”

You were slightly nervous but excited at the same time. You went into the baby store and looked around; you were overwhelmed a little from all the tings that were in the store even though it was a small area. “Don’t worry about the price, Y/N. I’m getting anything you might need because you’re basically my sister now.” She smiled and gave you a small hug. You hugged her back and continued to look around and hummed to yourself. “Are you sure? This stuff is expensive…” She shook her head at your question. “I’m sure, really. Don’t worry about it.” At that point one of the people who worked in the store came up to you and Allison. “Can I help you ladies with anything?” She asked and Allison smiled at her. “Yes actually, I’d like to order the whole nursery set to be delivered to my sister-in-law’s apartment.” You tried to protest but Allison shook her head. “Where can I fill out the forms?” The lady showed Allison to the counter and pulled out some forms. Allison quickly filled them out and then paid the clerk then turned to you happily. “Now you’ll have everything you need, other than clothes. So, go pick some out.” She made a shooing motion at you and grinned. You shook your head with a smile and picked out some outfits and onesies and brought them up to the counter, she clerk rung them up and Allison paid as you were picking up the bags. “You didn’t have to do that for me…” You mumbled as you were exiting the store with her. “I know that, but you helped get us back to here, and you make Diego happy so, you deserve it. I can’t wait for Claire to meet you and the little one, she’ll be so happy.” She had been able to arrange for Claire to come visit and seemed very happy and excited about it.

“I’m excited to meet her too, and I’m sure Naomi will love her too.” You smiled and rubbed your hand over your bump. Allison clapped her hands and gasped. “You’ve already named her?” You nodded sheepishly and grin. “Y-yeah, but don’t tell anyone else just yet alright?” You asked and she shook her head seriously. “If you don’t want me to say anything my lips are sealed.” You smiled at her and gave her a hug. “Thank you, Allison. You’re the best. I’m glad I have you to get me through this.” She hugged back and chuckled. “Of course, wouldn’t dream of not being here.” You kept walking and taking in the different stores, there were bookstores and video stores, clothes stores and shoe stores and stores for pretty much anything you could think of. Soon enough you were at a lingerie shop and Allison motioned for you to go inside. “This is the other shop, let’s go explore.” She grinned mischievously as you both went in to look around.

Your eyes fell on a set that was dark orange and black and you felt the material to see if it would be comfortable. It was soft and silky on the inside to you looked to see if there was any that would fit you. There was only one left in your size and you celebrated internally as you pulled it off the shelf then looked around a little more. You saw a teal set that was lacy and fancy and walked over to it and then saw the price. “Shit that’s expensive…jeez.” You sighed and Allison chuckled. “Yeah, this stuff is, but it’s good quality and worth the price. Again, don’t worry about the price, I’m buying you whatever you want babe.” She said and you looked at her. “Are you sure? I mean you already bought all the baby stuff…” She shook her head and smiled. “Whatever your heart desires, I’m spoiling you today.” You hugged her again “You are the absolute best, Allison.” You picked up the other set as well after letting her go and you walked with her to the check-out counter, she paid for your things and hers, you tried not to look at the price.

After you left the store you pulled your phone out and looked at it trying to remember how to turn it on. “Um…” You said to yourself turning your phone in your hand. “It’s this button.” Allison pressed the last button on the side of the phone, and it lit up. You swiped your finger across the screen and pulled up your messages. Diego had sent you a message asking if you were having fun with Allison. You replied and told him that you were heading to the food court to meet with them.

_‘I’ll see you there, I love you.’_ He texted back and you smiled to yourself before hitting the lock button and putting your phone back up. You made it to the food court and looked around at all the different options for restaurants. You pick a nice-looking Chinese place and get your food before joining Diego, Klaus, and Allison at a table. You sat next to Diego and he tried to look in the bags you had and you closed them completely to hide what you had for now. “Snoopy, I’ll show you later.” You shook your head in amusement. “Did you find something interesting to do while I shopped with Allison?” You asked noting their lack of bags. “We just walked around, I got you something though.” Diego replied with a smirk. “But it’s for later.” You looked at Klaus and raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. “My lips are sealed, Y/N.” You fake pouted then chuckled. “Fine fine, I guess that’s fair.” You saw Diego take out his phone and then Allison’s phone buzzed. She grinned when she read whatever he sent her and quickly replied. You narrowed your eyes at them an they both just shook their heads. You shrugged then took a bite of your food. “Ugghh this is so good!” you quickly took another bite then offered one to Diego on your fork. “Try it!” you encouraged and he closed his lips on your fork with a smile. “Mmm…” he hummed as he chewed “That is good. I went for a good ‘ol burger and fries though.” He motioned to his food and your stomach gurgled. You stole one of his fries and grinned. “These are good too.”

“You two need to stop before I get a stomachache from how sweet it is.” Klaus pretended to be sick then smirked at you. “Seriously though, I’ve never seen Diego be like this with anyone.” You shrugged and grinned back at Klaus. “I must be special, I guess?” Allison put her hand over yours “You’re more than special.” Diego put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to him and kissed your temple. “You’re probably the best thing to ever happen to me.” He whispered to where only you could hear, and you smiled. You felt so loved in this moment you felt like your heart would burst. “You guys are the best…” You sniffled a little and felt tears prickled in the corners of your eyes because you were overwhelmed with emotion and also hormones. “Whoa whoa whoa, what’s wrong?” Klaus asked noticing you tearing up and you shook your head and gave a watery smile. “I’m just really happy!” You wiped your eyes and chuckled. “Also I blame hormones.”

The next few minutes were silent as you all finished up your food, you ended up getting full before you finished so you got a container and put your leftovers in it to take home. You grabbed your bags and slung your purse back over your shoulder after you stood up. Diego checked his pockets and nodded in satisfaction that he had everything then linked his fingers with yours absentmindedly which made your heart swell with happiness. He leaned over and said something quietly to Klaus and Allison that you couldn’t hear which made you curious, but you figured you’d find out later, so you didn’t think too much on it. You said your goodbyes and went your separate ways for the day. It was nice for you to get out and learn more of the current time, you felt like you belonged more here than back in your time. You and Diego went back out to his car and he opened the passenger side door for you, and you got in as he walked around to the driver’s side. “I got the baby some clothes, and Allison ordered a whole nursery set for us.” You said as you buckled your seat belt and he raised an eyebrow. “That was nice of her, she didn’t have to do that.” His tone was surprised, and you nodded. “I told her that too, but she insisted and did it anyway.”

It didn’t take long to get back to your apartment and you could hear the cats meowing before you even unlocked the door and opened it. Soon as you were inside, they were winding their way around yours and Diego’s legs and you crouched down and gave them head scratches. “They’re so sweet, aren’t they?” You asked happily and gave them each a kiss on the head before standing back up. “They’re definitely your cats, they’re cute and affectionate just like you.” You giggled and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Diego.” He cupped your cheek and pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him back and looped your arms around his neck lazily swiping your tongue across his lips, he opened his mouth and you swiped your tongue across his and moaned softly against his lips. You loved how he smelled when you were so close to him, it completely blocked out almost all your other senses other than touch because you could very much feel him pressed against you. After a minute or so you pulled apart, your cheeks flushed, and you smiled at him. “I could do that forever…” You whispered and he smiled back his forehead against yours. “Me too…but that can lead to other things.” He chuckled and you blushed even more. “Ah…yeah it does, a lot actually.” He pecked your lips before pulling away. “You won’t hear me complaining.” He winked and you shook your head. “Me neither…” You admitted sheepishly.

He tapped your nose playfully then reached into his pocked and pulled out a small box, you raised an eyebrow looking at it in confusion. “Diego…?” You hoped it wasn’t what you thought it was because you weren’t really ready for that yet. He opened it and it was a shimmering gold ring with a single small quaint stone in the middle of it. He didn’t get to one knee like the cliché but did smile softly at you before speaking. “This isn’t a proposal, but a promise. I promise that I’ll love you for the rest of my life. I promise I’ll stay by your side through everything, I know it won’t always be easy…but you’re worth it.” He locked eyes with you and lightly took your left hand in your own, hesitating and waiting for your answer. You sniffled and wiped your eyes then nodded with a watery smile. “Okay…I think I can live with that.” He slid the ring onto your finger then gave you a loving kiss and rubbed his thumbs over your cheeks when he pulled away to look at you again. “I love you, more than you know, Y/N. I know I can be a lot sometimes but…thank you for loving me.” You ran your thumb over his lips and smiled. “I love you too, silly. You’re exactly enough for me. I don’t need anything else in life.”

“Do you…want to see what I got at the mall today?” You asked with a sly smile and looked over to the bags you had sat down on the floor close to the front door. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I have a feeling I’m going to like what’s in them.” You shrugged mysteriously and picked up the bags. “Baby first, or do you want a fashion show?” You asked with a smirk. “Let’s see the baby stuff first.” He chuckled and you nodded and set the few outfits you had picked out on the table. He picked up a pastel pink and yellow outfit and smiled. “I can just imagine her in this…” He said wistfully and you noticed his eyes were shining just a little. “Is it safe to say that one’s your favorite?” You asked with a grin. “Oh yeah, this one is my favorite for sure.” He nodded then set it back down. “So, what’s this fashion show you mentioned?” He asked, his tone completely changing from soft to smug and suggestive. You smirked and gave him a quick kiss. “I have two things. I’ll be right back.”

You went to the bathroom and stripped out of your clothes, folding them neatly and setting them aside. You put on the orange and black lingerie set first, it hugged your body nicely even with your baby bump. You were nervous because you’d never worn anything like this before, especially not for anyone else. You took a deep breath then slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Diego’s jaw about hit the floor and you felt his eyes roaming from your head to your toes, you saw him lick his lips and the way he looked at you was almost predatory. You shuddered under his gaze and you could feel your body heating up and you looked away and chewed on your bottom lip. He crossed the room and tilted your head back to look at him and smoothed his thumb over your lips, much like the very first time he had done the very same thing. You suddenly felt nostalgic and smiled softly at him. “Do you like it…?” You asked quietly and looked up at him. “You have no idea how many impure thoughts are going through my mind right now…” He replied, his voice gravely. “Is the orange because I told you I like orange?” He asked and you nodded. “Y-yeah. I thought you’d appreciate it.”

He ghosted his hands over your body, and you shivered again. “Are you a devil or an angel, because you look absolutely sinful and angelic at the same time…” He spoke barely above a whisper. You swallowed and stepped away from him. “I have a second one…” He raised an eyebrow “I can already tell I’ll love it; I can’t wait.” He replied with a smirk and you slowly walked back to the bathroom, sort of swinging your hips as you walked away. You slipped the first outfit off and put on the teal and black one on before stepping back out to the living room and giving a little strut and spin. Diego gave a low whistle or appreciation and you grinned at him; you were starting to feel more confident. “Damn baby…I’m one lucky son of a bitch.” He sucked air through his teeth and raked his eyes up and down your body. “I want to ruin that little outfit and cut it off of you…then ravish you like the naughty girl you are.” You melted at his words and couldn’t help but getting a little aroused, but you ignored it for now. “And how would you do that, Diego?” You asked, running your fingers across his chest, popping one of the buttons on his shirt. “Keep that up and I’ll show you…” He growled suggestively and you smirked. “You think I wouldn’t like that?” You asked and popped a second button on his shirt open. “Although I’d rather not have my clothes ruined…this time.” He chuckled and pulled you close, his hands cupping your ass. “I don’t make any promises…”

Diego had three unread messages, two from Klaus and one from Allison.

_Hey bro, did ya pop the question yetttt~?_

_You must’ve. Have fun ya little rabbits. ; )_

_Let me know if you liked the presents I got for you and Y/N <3 ~Allison_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past decides to haunt you in the form of a night terror, you end up nailing Diego square in the jaw. You come clean about what happened in the past after that. ***TW: Abuse, Stalking, Mental Abuse, PTSD, Mental Health Issues***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based kind of loosely on my experiences, mental abuse, and stalking. It’s a little hard to write about but I brought it up earlier in the story so I figured it was time to write it out. I personally have nightmares a lot, so I know in a way what the “reader” is going through. Thanks for reading as always <3 This is gonna be short since it was only supposed to be about glimpsing into the “reader’s” past.

Chapter 16: The Nightmare Of The Past

“Y/N, how many times have I told you that you can run from me, but I’ll always find you?” Zain whispered as he had you backed against a wall. You whimpered and tried to shrink down smaller than you were. You tried to get away and he roughly grabbed your wrist, it was painful. “Zain…please…stop…” You pleaded and he hit you across the face. You sobbed and held your hand over your nose that was now dripping blood into your hand. He smirked and looked down at you. “I don’t think I will.” He grabbed you by your hair and pulled you towards the bedroom. You stomped on his foot then kneed him in the stomach causing him to let you go and you bolted out the door. He was hot on your heels, but you managed to get to your neighbor’s door before he could catch you. You pounded on it and they quickly opened it and ushered you in. They locked their door so that he couldn’t rip it open behind you and you started to hyperventilate with blood still flowing out of your nose. They grabbed a cloth from their bathroom and wet it before coming back to you and holding it to your nose. “You alright, hon? What happened?” They asked and you just shook your head trying to calm your breathing. He was pounding angrily on the door and demanding to be let in. “YOU BITCH! OPEN THE DOOR! FUCKING WHORE!” He was yelling. The neighbor picked up the phone and called the police, it didn’t take long before you heard sirens and he stopped yelling and pounding on the door, you guessed he ran off when he heard them. The officers came into the house and asked you questions, you had a bruise blooming on your face, but your nose had stopped bleeding. You answered their questions shakily.

You had thought you had gotten away from him, but he always found you, no matter where you went. He had surprised you in your new place after breaking in and waiting for you to return. You had known he found you because he had sent a letter before that. It didn’t even have a stamp so you’re pretty sure he delivered it himself. You exhaled shakily and took the cup of tea that was being offered to you and took a drink of the steaming liquid, the warmth helped calm your nerves slightly and you thanked them. Your mind wandered back to the contents of the letter.

_Greetings and Salutations,_

_You thought you could run, but my dear, Y/N, I am always just a step behind you. You cannot run, and you cannot hide. I will always find you. I will always be waiting for you to come crawling back to me. You will never be able to help yourself; you always seek attention and validation and will take it from anyone who will give it. How many times have you cried in my arms about how sad your pathetic little life is? You always come back to me for comfort because you have no one else. You are a pathetic little woman and honesty I am wasting my time on you. I thought I could fix you, but I see now that you cannot be fixed. You are a broken shell of a person and you know it. Remember, Y/N, I will always be there. You may not see me, but I will always be there. You will never have a moment of peace; I will personally see to that. After all I think you deserve it for everything you put me through. Leading me on like that, pretending to love me then abandoning me. Well, I will never abandon you like that, you have my word._

_~Zain_

You think back to the many times he had assaulted you and let letters like that wherever you were. You had talked to the cops countless times and they were never able to find him. You thought of a particularly brutal time that happened when you were still with him. You had wanted to go out with a friend, he didn’t want you to. You tried to stand up to him and tell him that you were going to go even if he didn’t like the idea. It was the first time he hit you across the face, he hit you so hard you were knocked backwards and hit your head against the wall and ended up almost being knocked out. You flailed your fist trying to hit him when he came after you again and connected with his jaw which only made him even angrier. He punched you in the gut then grabbed your hair and bashed your head against the wall, you again flail your arms to try to get away unsuccessfully.

“Y/N!! Hey! Wake up!!” You heard a voice in the distance and your vision started wavering and another scene came into view and you took in Diego who was holding his face and looking concerned. You blinked a few times since everything was blurry and that’s when you noticed you were crying. “W-what h-happened?” You stammered trying to slow your erratic breathing and looked around almost wildly, your mind still partly stuck back in your nightmare. He didn’t answer and just wrapped his arms around you, and you buried your face into his shoulder and broke into full-body sobs. “I was so scared…Diego I’m scared…” You managed to get out between shuddering sobs. He rubbed circles on your back and hummed a song you didn’t recognize. “It’s okay, Y/N I’m here…” He murmured calmly. “Breathe with me okay?” You nodded weakly and took a shaky breath at the same time he did. “Good, let’s do another, it’s okay baby, you’re safe here I promise.” You mirrored his calm breathing and started to calm down, your mind coming back into focus from the horrible memories. Once you were breathing normally and only occasionally sniffling Diego helped you sit up in bed and took your hands in his own. “Want to tell me about it, babe?” He asked, a look of concern on his face. He knew it had to have been bad if you were in that bad of a shape.

You nodded and took another deep breath to steady yourself before talking. “I um…well…I went out with this guy named Zain, at first it was really good, then after a few months he started being distant…after that, he was accusing me of cheating and screwing around behind his back with other guys and that’s why I didn’t want to have sex with him. It wasn’t that at all. I was only 18 at the time, I wasn’t ready for that kind of relationship.” You paused and wiped your nose and sniffled. Diego waited patiently for you to continue but pulled you closer. “He kept trying to pressure me into it and I always said no. It always made him so mad. The first time he hit me it was because I wanted to spend time with my friends, he didn’t want to let me go out…I stood up to him and…well…that’s what I was remembering…He stalked me for years, even had a letter show up after you came into my life but I was too distracted by trying to help you get home…” You trailed off and hiccupped, crying had taken a lot out of you along with the nightmare. You were so tired, so you cuddled up against Diego’s side and draped your arms around him feeling very clingy. He pulled you into his lap and you got as close as you could and rewrapped your arms around him. “I’m safe…?” You asked tiredly and rested your cheek on his bare shoulder. “You’re safe, baby. I promise. I’m right here, no one’s ever going to touch you like that ever again.” He assured you and pressed a firm kiss to the top of your head. “I love you, Diego…” You mumbled as you drifted back to sleep, only this time you were met with peaceful dreams of spending time with the man you were in love with.


	17. Safe At Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to focus a little more on the character of the “reader”. I figured it’s about time to flesh out them a little bit <3 Hopefully y’all like the little ball of anxiety and sunshine. Our “guest” from the last chapter makes a return and Diego isn’t happy. Who better to help with PTSD and anxiety than Klaus? (Maybe Five tbh but that’s if he actually accepts that he went tough hella trauma) **TW: Threats, knives, bad coping mechanisms* **SEXY WARNING AT A COUPLE POINTS IN THIS CHAPTER**

Chapter 17: Safe At Last?

You were just lounging in a comfy chair that Diego had found for cheap at a thrift shop and brought home and dozing off a little your hand resting protectively over your stomach. There were soft sounds coming from the TV but you weren’t really paying attention to it. You had been feeling especially rough recently because the nightmares were becoming a more frequent. You knew deep down that you were safe but couldn’t help but think of what could have happened if you hadn’t been taken to the future with Diego and his family. You had also talked to Herb a little to ask if Zain was of any danger because you figured if anyone would know it would be him. You had found out that if the timeline hadn’t been changed and they hadn’t shown up, you would’ve been killed within the timeframe of how long you had known Diego before being transported to 2019. You were very upset by that information but grateful that you were given a second chance at life, you were happy that you got an opportunity to start a family with the man you love, and get to know the rest of his family.

You hadn’t told Diego that you had talked to Herb, you knew he wouldn’t take the information well and would definitely hunt down Zain and either hurt him or kill him. Although you hated Zain a lot you didn’t want him to die, even if you felt in most ways, he would deserve it. You yawned and stretched out a little bit then curled up into yourself and closed your eyes. The next think you remember are warm fingers sweeping your loose hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear and warm lips being pressed on your forehead. “Hi Diego…” You murmured sleepily and opened your eyes to look at him. He smirked at you and raised an eyebrow. “How’d you know it was me?” He asked and you giggled. “My other boyfriend isn’t that warm.” You joked and rolled your eyes at the look on his face. “I’m joking, silly…” You leaned up and wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your cheek against his toned stomach. “You’re the only one for me…” He liked when you were clingy and touchy.

You rubbed your hands up his back soothingly and pressed kisses to his stomach through the shirt he was wearing. He hummed softly and ran his fingers through your hair gently and relaxed against you and you smiled. “I love you, so much.” You pulled away to look up at him smiling crookedly. He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over your cheek. “I love you too. Can we just stay like this for a while?” he asked softly, and you nodded then wrapped your arms back around him and rested your cheek against him again. “Of course, anything you need my lovely boy.” You answered and gave him a sort of nuzzle. You had relaxed against Diego and zoned out so the sharp knock on the door jerked you out of your blissful bubble. You let go of him and he walked over to the door, looking out the little glass hole on the door. “There’s this old man outside, looks like he’d be like…70 or some shit?” You furrowed your brows then stood up and looked out the little hole as well. You exhaled sharply when you took in the face. He may have looked a lot older, but you knew exactly who he was.

“There’s…no way…” Your breathing hitched as you backed away from the door, shaking slightly. “Don’t let him in…” You were shaking your head your eyes as wide as dinner plates. Diego quickly put two and two together and he went from concerned about you to pissed off and concerned at the same time. “Is that…?” He asked quietly and you nodded mutely, having sunk back down in the chair you were sitting in and curling in on yourself the best you could. “I’ll take care of him. He won’t lay a hand on you.” He growled and you reached out and grabbed his sleeve of the turtleneck he was wearing. At that time there was another sharp knock on the door and then his voice, sounding almost the exact same. “I found you, after all these years, Y/N, I found you.” He laughed and it almost sounded insane, the sound sent chills down your spine and you felt tears of fear prickle in your eyes. You felt pathetic in that moment. Diego bent down a little and gave you a quick kiss. “I got this, baby.”

He walked back over to the door and opened it, Zain looked over to you and you pretended to not be as affected as you were and sat up straighter. “Who the hell are you?” Diego demanded, his arm across the doorway blocking entrance into the apartment. “Hey, eyes here.” He snapped his fingers to get Zain’s attention. Zain wrenched his eyes from you and looked back to Diego. “She looks just like she did back then…” He whispered and looked confused. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Diego laughed a little and shook his head. “Y/N? She’s named after her great grandmother, who is long dead. Bad heart. I assume that’s who you’re looking for? If you’re who I think you are, I’ve heard stories.” He spoke in a voice that was clear as day but quiet at the same time, it was kind of scary. He stepped a couple steps forward and Zain stepped back, after that the door closed behind Diego and you gulped because you knew that wasn’t a good thing.

You heard a thud against the door and a curse coming from Zain. “If I ever catch you around my apartment or Y/N again…I will cut you, and you will wish you were dead. You’ll never have a moment of peace again…I’ll personally see to that…Sound familiar?” Diego smirked at the look of contempt on Zain’s face. “It is her isn’t it?” Zain almost laughed and Diego pressed the knife he had pulled tighter against his neck. “I told you, *she* is dead.” Diego growled and Zain scoffed. “Either way…The girl in there would do…she looks so much like her…” He closed his eyes a sick smile on his face. This earned him a punch to the gut. You didn’t know what was going on outside, but you could hear random thumps and their hushed voices. “Touch her and you will not take another breath. I’ll kill you where you fucking stand. It’s taking everything I have to not do that right now but given as you haven’t actually done anything to me, I can’t claim self-defense.” Diego let him go but kept a knife trained on him. “Leave. Try anything funny and this will land in the back of your skull. I don’t miss.”

Zain looked scared for a split second before he brought his smug arrogant act right back. “I’ll be back, I’ll wait for you to leave…and then I’ll be back.” He whispered so that Diego could barely hear him, but he did and threw the knife that was in his hand, it sliced Zain’s arm. “Go ahead, keep talking. I’m recording everything, Zain.” He smirked and patted one of his pockets. “I don’t give a shit about myself; I won’t go to jail but I can get you put away for the rest of your miserable life.” Zain rolled his eyes and threw up his hands then walked away. Diego waited a couple more minutes before he came back into the apartment. He walked immediately over to you and pulled you up and into his arms. “This dude is fucking crazy…it’s been years and he’s still…” He was at a loss of words and just squeezed you. You buried your face into his chest and wrapped your arms around him tightly. “I know…” you sniffled and melted against him, he scooped you up like a kid and cradled you in his arms. You weren’t expecting that so you squeaked but then he sat down and adjusted you so that you would be comfortable against him and just held onto you. “He won’t hurt you, Y/N. Never again.” He whispered and kissed your forehead. You got as close to him as you could and tried to steady your breathing. “I’m sorry…” You answered and sniffled again. “I know this…isn’t something you wanted to deal with.”

“How many times do I gotta say it? I’m all in, baby. Good, bad, beautiful, ugly. Doesn’t matter I’m gonna be right here for you.” He pressed kisses across your cheeks and forehead. “Because I love you, and I want you to be and feel safe.” You smiled weakly at him and pressed your lips against his while resting your hand on his cheek. “I love you too, so much.” You whispered and kissed him again wanting to distract yourself from how you were feeling in that current moment. He kissed you back, swiping his tongue across your lips, you opened your mouth and allowed him entrance, sighing softly against his lips. You could feel your anxiety melting away moment by moment. You turned so that you were straddling his lap and ran your fingers though his hair deepening the kiss. You could feel his heartbeat against your chest speed up just slightly and you smirked against his mouth and pulled away only to attack his neck with soft bites and kisses. He moaned softly and leaned his head back against the chair his eyes closed.

You rolled your hips against his when you felt his arousal growing against you and he groaned in pleasure. “F-fuck…” he stuttered, and his eyes fluttered open. “A-are you sure you want to do this r-right now?” You could tell he was trying to keep his self-control because his stutter was coming out. You nodded softly. “Yes…please…make me forget, distract me…” You whispered softly, sounding almost desperate and sucked the skin on his pulse point. He groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. “This isn’t a g-good idea…you need to face this, not push it down…Y/N…stop…” He pulled you back to look at you and cupped your cheeks in his hands and took a deep breath to steady himself. “Trust me…there’s absolutely nothing I’d rather do more than give you exactly what you want…but babe, this isn’t what you should be doing right now.” You whined and tried to roll your hips again and he held your hips still. “Please…” You asked again looking him in the eyes and he shook his head. “No, Y/N. You’re not in the right state of mind. Any other time I’d be more than willing to let you use my body, cause let’s face it you can’t get enough of this,” He smirked a little then kept talking, “But right now, given what just happened, I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

You sighed and slid off of his lap and sat in the floor, the momentary relief you had was gone and everything crashed around you. You didn’t even realize you were crying until you felt a tissue being wiped across your eyes by Diego. “sorry…” was all you could manage before you could feel yourself sort of shutting down. He quickly kneeled down in front of you and grabbed your hands. “Hey, hey no, no, don’t do this…” He whispered and softly rubbed his hands over yours. “Talk to me…” You hiccupped and looked up at him “He was going to kill me, Diego.” Your voice broke a little and you took a breath. “Herb told me that if you hadn’t shown up brought me back here with you, Zain would have killed me.” Diego was silent as this news sunk in, there was the familiar tick in his jaw when he was pissed off starting to happen and he took a deep breath.

“Why are you just now telling me this?” He asked, trying not to sound pissed off. You shrunk down a little at his anger and just shook your head. He pulled one of your hands up and kissed your knuckles gently. “I’m not mad at you…and I’ll never lay a hand on you in harm, I promise.” He smoothed his thumb over your cheek and smiled softly. You blinked at him and gave him a small smile. “I…I know… s-sorry.” You stuttered then looked down. He tilted your head back up with a finger under your chin. “Stop. You never have to apologize to me for anything, unless I ask you to apologize. I’ll let you know if there’s something that you need to apologize for.” His voice was soft and loving, all traces of anger were gone for the moment.

The Siamese kitty you had took this moment to hop into your lap between you and Diego and licked your cheek then head bumped Diego’s chin scratching herself on his facial hair. “Hi baby” Diego greeted her and ran his hand over her back, and she purred before settling herself down in your lap, her head resting on your stomach. You gave her some head scratches but didn’t speak. You felt more comfortable with being quiet right now. Diego sat down in front of you Indian style, not wanting to leave you alone. He’d never seen you like this before and honestly it scared him. He pulled out his phone and sent a couple of messages but kept sitting in the floor petting the cat and keeping you company. It wasn’t too much later before you heard knocking on the door which made you jerk and go back into panic mode. Diego grabbed your hands and calmed you down before answering the door. Klaus’ voice came through before you saw him. “Y/N?” You looked up at the sound of your name and smiled at him but still didn’t speak.

He took Diego’s spot on the floor and gave the cat a scratch behind the ears which made her purr even more. “Not feelin’ like talkin’ huh?” He asked and you shook your head. “Yeah I have those days too. It got bad, didn’t it?” You nodded and kind of sniffled looking off to the side. Diego came back in a couple minuets later and handed you a cup of warm tea. You took it with one hand and took his hand with your other and kissed his knuckles gently before letting it go, your way of saying thank you. He rubbed his thumb over your cheek and smiled. “Hey I have to do something, but I didn’t think it was a good idea to leave you alone…so I hope it’s okay if Klaus stays with you.” Your eyes widened when he said he was leaving, and you quickly shook your head and grabbed his sleeve again, almost childlike. “Don’t go…” you said softly and looked up at him. “not safe, Diego…”

He sighed and took your hands in his own. “I can take care of myself, and you will be safe. Believe it or not, Klaus has kicked my ass a couple times.” He smirked over at Klaus who chuckled. “He’s right. I can fight when I put my mind to it.” You frowned but removed your hands from Diego’s. “Okay…but don’t cause trouble…” You conceded and he kissed the top of your head before going out the door. Once Diego was out the door Klaus touched your arm to get your attention because you had zoned out while petting your cat and you jerked away slightly “Right…huh…I should have verbally got your attention…” He frowned and you ducked your head down in shame. “Sorry…” You mumbled and chewed on your bottom lip. “Okay no, I’m not having that. Up you go.” He stood up and pulled you with him slowly so that you didn’t get dizzy or lose balance. He pulled his phone out of his pants and tapped the screen a couple times and some music came on. “Dance with me?” He held out his hand with a mischievous grin.

You took his hand and he spun you around before dipping you backwards and pulling you back upright. You laughed a little because you didn’t expect that much that quickly, but you didn’t mind it. “I’m going to do something, and I want to see if you can copy me.” He said and you grinned and nodded. You liked a challenge, although you couldn’t dance at all. He sort of swayed his hips and walked a little and snapped his fingers once down at his hip. You did the same and he smirked at you. “Shit that was hot, Y/N.” You blushed a little and fought the urge to cover your face. “Try this one.” He took his left hand and ran his fingers down the side of his body down to his toes slowly bending over. You did the best you could with that one considering it was beginning to be hard for you to bend over.

You snorted when it got to the point where you couldn’t bend anymore then slowly straightened back up. Klaus whistled sexily at you and winked. “If you weren’t with Diego, I’d snatch you up in a heartbeat.” You could tell he was mostly joking; you knew that Klaus wasn’t really into other people as much as he used to be anymore, not after Dave, it would take someone truly special to get his attention. He was however very sweet and kind and one of your best friends in the world. The song had stopped, and you gave him a hug, your head rested perfectly on his chest and you stayed like that for a moment before pulling away. “Feel better?” He asked and you nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If you hadn’t fallen for Diego first, you could see yourself maybe falling for Klaus. “Thank you, Klaus.” You spoke finally and he gasped “Oh! She does speak.” He joked and you punched him lightly in the arm. He playfully rubbed his arm and you rolled your eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

Another song came on and it was a slower song. Klaus pulled you close but not too close and started waltzing with you for the hell of it, even though you weren’t good at it at all. He spun you around in a circle then dipped you before spinning you around the other way. You laughed a little when he dipped you a second time then brought you back up and brushed his lips across your cheek. He spun you out to the end of his arm them pulled you back to him and you both spun around in a circle. By the end you were a little dizzy and out of breath, but you felt a lot better. “Thank you, Klaus. I really needed that. I love Diego but…there are some things he’s not great at helping with. He’s not really a spontaneous dancing kind of guy.” Klaus laughed a little and shook his head. “Oh, you’d be surprised.”

You raised an eyebrow at that and grinned a little. “Oh, really?” you asked, and Klaus nodded. “You should’ve seen it, he did the running man, the shopping cart and a bunch of other weird and cringe dance moves.” You laughed and shook your head. “I don’t know what those are, but they sound stupid. I would love to see them.” Klaus grinned even wider. “I can arrange that, it’s recorded, he doesn’t know.” You clapped your hands and squealed happily. “Yes! That’s amazing I can’t wait.” You threw your arms around him and gave him another hug. You weren’t usually a touchy person, but you just felt the need for human touch. He softly wrapped his arms around you, almost as if he was afraid, you’d break if he hugged you too tight, so you squeezed him a little then let go.

Diego came back in the door and had a little blood on his face and a couple fresh cuts, you rushed over to him and checked out the cuts. “Diego, what did you do?” You asked in concern, your heart thudding heavily in your chest. “I took a certain someone downtown.” He replied simply and ran his thumb over your cheek. “He won’t be bothering you anymore.” You furrowed your brows and looked at him. “Please tell me you turned him over to the police…I don’t want you to get thrown in jail.” He chuckled. “Yes, Y/N, he’s in jail. I played it safe, I had a recording of our conversation we had in the hall and that was enough to get him in for a couple years. He’s actually really sick so he’ll die behind bars in all likelihood.” A surge of relief flooded through you and you flung yourself into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth, he responded enthusiastically almost picking you up and spinning you around.

“And to think that could be me.” Klaus drawled and Diego flipped him off. “In your dreams, bro. This one’s all mine.” He pulled you against him possessively and you flushed but pulled away. “Excuse me, but I don’t belong to anyone. I choose to be with you, Diego, but I can unchoose that really quickly. I have a couple people that I can choose from.” You smirked and hooked your arm through Klaus’. Klaus smirked at Diego and tipped your chin up and pretended to be about to kiss you and dodged right before a fist connected with his face. He laughed then let you go and you rolled your eyes. “Can you take a joke, Diego? I’m not going to choose someone else, I meant it when I said that you’re it for me. Remember the promise we made?” You motioned towards your left hand that still had the shimmering ring on it.

This softened Diego a little and he rubbed the back of his head. “Just…not used to people staying.” You gave him a quick peck on the lips and rolled your eyes. “If anyone has a right to be insecure about anything it’s me. Those insecurities have a name and that name is Lila.” You added pointedly and he coughed awkwardly and looked away. “Yeah that’s what I thought. Maybe I should give myself a free pass…” You murmured and you saw him narrow his eyes. “Again, joking. I’ve got no interest in that.” You paused for a moment. “Unless…?” You smirked and winked at Klaus who winked back. “Absolutely not.” Diego interjected and you laughed a little. “Okay okay, but I don’t think that’s faaair.” You teased and kissed his nose. “Life isn’t fair, baby.” He captured your lips with his own and you smiled against them before pulling away.

“I love you~” You cooed at him and he rolled his eyes. “Someone’s definitely feeling better. What did you do, Klaus?” He asked looking over at Klaus who just shrugged “I danced with her.” Diego blinked a couple times and tilted his head. “Did I hear you correctly? You… _danced_ with her?” Klaus nodded. “Yep, we danced and didn’t talk.” You shrugged a little and hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not sure why it worked but it did. I’m glad it did I don’t like feeling like that…” You shuddered and took a deep breath. “No kidding? Try seeing you being like that. I was scared as hell.” Diego gave a shaky laugh and you kissed his cheek. “I’m alright.”

“Okay, I don’t think I’m needed here anymore, I’ll catch you later, Y/N. Text me sometime would ya? We should talk more.” He winked and dodged another punch before rolling out the front door laughing and pulling it shut behind him. “Oh my god, he’s pure chaos, isn’t he?” You asked and laughed. “Maybe it’s good that you met me first, I could’ve fallen for him.” Diego growled playfully and pulled you close crashing his lips against yours. You knew he was staking his claim but that was okay, you didn’t mind his possessiveness too much. “I guess I need to remind you who loves you, hm?” He pulled away and smirked at you. “Mmmn and who would that be? Couldn’t be the most beautiful man in the world who happens to be standing in front of me, could it?” You purred with a smirk then licked his lips teasingly.

Your words and actions were like magic to him and his lips crashed against yours again and his hands slid up your shirt and was pulling it above your head, he ripped your bra off roughly and his hands smoothed over your exposed body and his lips caught one of your nipples and he sucked it into his mouth. You shivered a little and moaned out his name raking your fingers through his hair. You could feel your whole body heating up and you pulled him back up so you could pull his shirt off after removing his combat harness and setting it to the side. You pressed kisses over the scar on his shoulder and across his chest then smirked before capturing his nipple ring in your teeth and giving it a little tug. He exhaled sharply and you heard a small moan escape his throat which sent a little jolt of arousal right through you.

“Devil woman…” He hissed and pulled your hair when you sucked on his nipple ring and you giggled against his skin as you pulled away. “You love me, Diego.” He chuckled and kissed you again. “I do, more than you know.” You hummed contently against his lips then bit down on his bottom lip gently and he cupped your ass in his hands giving it a squeeze. You could feel him getting hard against you and teasingly rubbed yourself against him. You felt like you were kind of becoming addicted to being this way with him, the way he moved and acted, the sounds he made, and even the way he smelled completely made you forget everything else in the world. He was your own personal drug that you could have almost whenever you wanted, and he was definitely okay with this. You worked your fingers on the button and zipper of his pants as your tongues danced inside each other’s mouths fighting for control. It didn’t take long before you had his pants open, and of course he wasn’t wearing underwear.

You dipped your hand down and wrapped your hand around his twitching length and gave it a stroke which made him involuntarily buck his hips against your hand. “You’re eager today aren’t you, baby?” You hummed and rubbed your thumb over his tip and he moaned out your name. The sound of your name on his lips was the best sound you’d ever heard in your life. You smirked and slid down his body and lightly got to your knees, you pulled his pants down to his hips and freed him completely before giving his head a swipe with your tongue to taste him. You heard him suck in air sharply when you took him into your mouth, your eyes locked onto his face as you started bobbing your head up and down. He supported himself against the door and his eyes were closed and his jaw was slack. You pulled away a little and gave him a few pumps with your hand before going back to work with your mouth and swirling your tongue around his tip and dragging it down the ridge on the bottom of his cock.

He gave a shuddering moan and his hands gripped your hair roughly and pushed his cock back into your mouth. You opened your mouth a little wider and he started thrusting in and out of your mouth. You supported yourself with your hands on his thighs and moaned a little and pushed his hips backwards to still them and pulled away. “Mmm slow down, let me take care of you, Diego…” You softly kissed his tip and smiled at him. He was panting softly but nodded and you stroked him a couple times with your hand before sucking his tip back into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks as you went further down on his dick. “F-fuuck…” he mumbled and put his head back against the door, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. “You’re so good at this…” He moaned his fingers still tangled in your hair. You moved up and down, hollowing out your cheeks each time you went back down. You felt his thighs shaking a little under your hands and noticed the tick in his jaw was going. “I-I-I’m…” He didn’t even get the full words out, but you knew what he was trying to say. You flattened out your tongue against his tip and opened your mouth, stroking him in your hand a couple times before you tasted and felt him spilling into your mouth with a ragged moan. The taste was strange but not unpleasant, and you didn’t waste a single drop. You swallowed everything he had to give you then licked his tip clean before licking your lips.

“O-oh my god…that was the best thing I’ve ever had…” He shuddered in pleasure and slid down the door a little, his knees a little weak from what you just did to him. You smirked at him and hummed contently. “You deserve it for being so patient with me. It’s the least I can do.” He pulled you up and slotted his lips over yours. You kissed him back for a moment before he pulled away. “What about you, babe?” You shrugged a little and chuckled. “You’ve got fingers?” You said then winked. He smirked at you and licked his lips a little bit. “I do have fingers, and a mouth.” And with that you were pushed backwards into the chair and he went to work repaying the favor you gave him.


	18. Valentine’s Special~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the time of love, you and Diego both have surprises for each other. You’re excited to celebrate your first valentine’s day with the love of your life. What do you have in store for each other? It’s all a secret. (No sex in this chapter, just pure wholesomeness!!)

You were in the process of writing something down when you felt warm hands rub on your shoulders. You hummed contently and leaned back against him. “What are you writing, Y/N?” He asked and tried to look at it. You quickly turned it over so that he wouldn’t be able to see what you were writing for him. “Ah-ah, nope. You’re not allowed to see it yet.” You smirked and tilted your head back so you could look at his face. His brows were furrowed, and he looked so cute deep in thought. “Why not? You let me read your poems and everything you write all the time.” You shrugged and giggled a little. “It’s special, just for you, and it’s not finished.” You answered his question vaguely and he shook his head before leaning down and kissing you. You kissed back and felt him move slightly and you snatched the paper away and pulled away from him. “Nice try, I know your games sweetie.”

“Damn, it was worth a try.” He chuckled wryly and you winked. “I’ll be done soon, then you can read it, okay?” He kissed the top of your head and smiled. “Alright, fine. I have a surprise for you too. You’re gonna be blown away, baby.” You grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. “Really? I’m looking forward to it then.” He hummed and rubbed his thumb over your cheek. “Just don’t look out on the balcony for a little bit.” He said mysteriously and you nodded. “Go, I want to finish writing, silly boy.” You chuckled when he kissed you again before he went back outside to finish what he was doing. You watched after him for a moment before turning back to the paper you were working on. It was a little longer than you had meant it to be, but you were okay with that; you were better with your words when you wrote them down than when you spoke out loud.

_Hi you,_

_This isn’t really a poem, well it kind of is._

_These months with you have been nothing but bliss._

_Hard to believe that if you hadn’t shown up, I would miss-_

_Out._

_You’ve become my everything._

_My retreat._

_My comfort._

_My heart._

_My life._

_It’s scary, that’s for sure._

_But I could never imagine my life without your-_

_Warmth and light._

_You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me._

_I think we’re probably meant to be._

_With you in my life, everything feels right._

_(Oh god this is so cheesy haha)_

_Okay, that’s enough of the sappy rhyming, I just want to tell you that I love you more than anything and I don’t want to spend a day without you unless I absolutely have to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait to bring our child into the world and see her grow and become a whole person. Who knows, maybe we can give her a brother or sister down the road? Maybe both? I wouldn’t be opposed to more than one kid. You have my whole heart; from the moment I saw you I knew that you were going to be important in my life._

_No one has ever been this important to me. It’s scary and still new to me, but I’m hopeful for the first time in a long time. I hope that in the future you can open up to me more about your past, maybe we can go visit Eudora’s grave together and you can talk to her. Let her know you’re okay and I can let her know that I’ll take care of you. As you’ve said, “I’m all in, baby.” I’m going to stay by your side until you don’t want me here anymore. I hope that day won’t come, but if it does, I’ll respect your decision. All I want in life is for you to be happy, healthy, and content. I love you, Diego. More than any words can describe. More than any actions can convey. When I say those words, I mean them. I love you, I love you, I love you. I can’t say it enough._

_All I can say is…I hope that you love me too. (It’d be kinda awkward if you didn’t.)_

You read over your letter and nodded to yourself. It was a little rambly but it reflected you accurately, so you didn’t mind that. It wasn’t too much longer before you heard footsteps coming up behind you and you felt a cloth being tied around your eyes. You stiffened at first even though you knew it was Diego due to the smell of his cologne but being blindfolded freaked you out a little. “You’re alright, Y/N.” He whispered soothingly and rubbed your cheek with his thumb. You took a deep breath and nodded. “Y-yeah. Why did you blindfold me though?” You asked and turned towards him even though you couldn’t see anything. “I thought we could try a new game~” He whispered in your ear and you shuddered at how close he was. He chuckled a little before speaking again. “Kidding, unless you want to later…but for now you need to see my masterpiece that is the balcony.” He lightly put his hands under your arms and helped you stand up. You grabbed your letter as you stood up and grinned. “You’ve probably outdone me, all I did was write you a letter.”

“You’ll give me everything I want just by being here with me today.” He hummed and guided you over to the side door that leads outside. He helped you into a chair and then pushed it in for you before he took the blindfold off of you. You blinked a couple of times letting your eyes adjust to the change of light. There were lights wound around the balcony and a couple of candles in the middle of a beautifully set table that had two plates of food that honestly looked delicious. “Oh…” was all you could manage as you looked around. He pulled a rose that was set to the side and handed it to you. You took it and sniffed it automatically without much thought and smiled. “It’s all so beautiful…” you whispered overwhelmed with emotions. You wiped your eyes and kept smiling, you felt so lucky at that moment.

“I didn’t cook the food…I ordered it.” He admitted and you laughed a little. “I figured that. I know you can’t cook without burning the food to inedibility.” You stuck your tongue out at him when he gave you a look. “Do you want the letter before or after we eat?” You asked and raised the piece of paper you had in your hand up to call attention to it. He snatched it out of your hand with zero hesitation and started scanning it. You could see the smile on his face growing as he read, and he chuckled as he finished reading. He put it down and came around so that he could face you then leaned down and cupped our face and pressed his lips against yours and you hummed in pleasure and kissed back before pulling away. “I love you, Y/N…” He whispered and rested his forehead against yours, his eyes closed. You could see a little pain on his face, and you knew he was thinking about Eudora and you felt bad for bringing her up. “I’d like it if you met her.” He added after a moment’s pause.

“Okay, that sounds like a plan.” You rubbed your thumb over his cheek like he does to you all the time and smiled when he opened his eyes again, seeming a little calmer now. “Let’s eat, it's from one of our favorite places.” He smiled and kissed your cheek before taking his seat across from you. “Yes, please. I’m starving.” As if on cue your stomach grumbled, and you laughed a little. “I think little Naomi is also hungry if those sounds mean anything,” Diego replied and picked up his fork. You mirrored his action and took a bite of the food that was on your plate. “Oh, my god…yes. Best food ever.” You moaned and took a second bite which made Diego laugh. “I aim to please~.” His voice was dripping in a double-layered statement and your face heated up a little bit. “Let’s try to keep our clothes on for now, shall we?” You shook your head and chuckled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” You said and raised your glass. He tapped his against yours and you both took a drink. Your drink was non-alcoholic, so Diego also opted for no alcohol in solidarity, not that he minded, alcohol messed with his powers and he didn’t like it, so he didn’t drink too often. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He repeated with the sweetest smile you’d ever seen, and your heart just melted. You could not believe how much you loved this man. You loved him so much it hurt, you could cry because you loved him so much and the amount of love you had for him was overwhelming for you. You sniffled and noticed that you had tears running down your cheeks. “Ah…I’m sorry I’m just so damn happy right now.” You gave a shaky laugh and wiped your eyes. He reached over and swiped a tear from your cheek and smiled. “It’s okay, Y/N. You don’t have to apologize for having emotions.”

You cleared your throat and took another bite of food then another drink of your drink and sighed happily. There were a couple of minutes of silence as you both ate your food, but it was a comfortable silence. No words needed to be said, you were content to be silent so long as you were with Diego. It didn’t take long before you had finished eating, Naomi also seemed to enjoy the food, you could feel the fluttery movements of her inside of you and it was comforting. You had read that women usually don’t feel the baby this early, you were only a little over 4 months along and usually women don’t feel their baby until around the 6-month mark. You rubbed your hand over your bump and chuckled. “She likes the food, Diego. She’s really active right now.” He came over and put both of his hands on your stomach and gave it a kiss through your shirt. You were surprised he was so into being a dad, he was so involved in the whole process and you were the happiest girl alive.

“Te amo mi princessa.” He whispered softly to the bump and you felt your heart burst with emotion. “Could you get any more perfect?” You half-groaned but you weren’t complaining. He looked at you and smirked. “Nope, I’m as good as they come, baby.” You smirked back and laughed a little bit. “I guess I’m a lucky lady, huh?” He nodded arrogantly and you rolled your eyes. “Damn right you are, but not as lucky as I am to have stumbled into your life. I love you, Y/N.” He leaned down and kissed you lovingly. You kissed him back, the taste of the dinner you had just enjoyed still on his lips. “I love you too, Diego.” You replied as you pulled away. The rest of the night was left up in the air as you went back into your apartment, but you knew it’d be perfect because every night you were able to spend with Diego was a perfect one.


	19. Domestics with Diego.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hormone city: party of You. Also, pregnancy allergies are a BITCH. Miserableness aside, the nursery has been set up finally. You moved it around twice before you were sent out of the room, not without a little bit of protesting. Also it’s March, 2020 so quarantine™ begins.

Chapter 19: Domestics with Diego.

You were woken pretty early by a particularly hard kick to your ribs and groaned a little holding your side. ‘ _Jesus this kid is definitely Diego’s. She’s so strong already._ ’ You thought to yourself and slowly sat up and immediately had to go to the bathroom because of course, she was pressed right up against your bladder. You had taken to wearing Diego’s baggy shirts and underwear to bed because pretty much everything else was uncomfortable to wear. Your bras had stopped fitting, most of the clothes you had brought with you no longer fit and it was frustrating. You needed to get maternity clothes, but never had the energy to leave the apartment to go shopping. You sniffed through your nose to no avail, your allergies had kicked up really bad within the last month or so and you literally felt like someone hit you in the face regularly, it was miserable if you were honest.

“Ugh…” You grumbled as you wiped yourself and flushed the toilet after standing up. You padded over to the sink and washed your hands quickly before drying them off with a cloth that was hanging beside the sink. You heard a yawn by the doorway and looked over to see Diego rubbing his face sleepily. “Sorry love, did I wake you up?” You asked and kissed his cheek. He shook his head and kissed your forehead. “Nah, have to pee…” he mumbled, and you chuckled and let him pass to the toilet and left the bathroom. You curled back up into bed and wrapped your arms around your body pillow. After a minute or so you felt the bed dip behind you and Diego wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled his nose against the back of your neck. You snuggled back against him and hummed closing your eyes and relaxing, quickly dozing back off into a peaceful sleep.

You were woken again a little while later by knocking on the door. You rolled over and gave Diego a good morning kiss. He kissed back then sat up and helped you sit up with him before getting out of bed and answering the door. It was the people who were delivering all the baby things. Diego helped them carry things into the room and you offered them some sweet tea to drink which they gladly accepted. They stayed and chatted for a little bit before you headed out. You and Diego spent the next few hours putting together various things of baby furniture. You pulled and pushed things around the room after they got put together. Diego ended up shooing you out of the room because you couldn’t settle on a place for anything and were getting frustrated and stressed out. “But it has to be perfect, I need to move the stuff around until I get it right!” You whined as he was pushing you out of the room. He had an amused smile on his face. “Let me give it a try, you go sit down. Your feet are swelling and you’re going to hurt later if you don’t rest soon.”

You huffed and went to the kitchen and got yourself something to drink then went to the living room and sat down putting your feet up. You hated to admit it, but he was right, you were already sore and pretty miserable. You sighed deeply and took a sip of your drink. It was cool and refreshing, not too sweet but delicious all the same. It was starting to warm up outside, time was moving kind of quickly these days, so the drink was very much welcome. You hummed a song that you’d heard somewhere before but couldn’t really remember it clearly, you just remembered the tune that went along with it. You let your mind wander for a little bit while Diego was finishing up the baby’s room.

“Want to take a look?” Diego’s slightly raspy voice brought you back from your mind’s journey and you nodded at him with a smile. “Uh, duh. I need to see it to make sure it’s perfect.” You chuckled when he rolled his eyes and you walked together to the nursery room and looked around. You took it in and felt tears prickle in your eyes. “It’s beautiful…I can’t wait to meet the little bean.” You murmured and rubbed your hand over your bump and smiled. He wrapped his arms around you, and you leaned against him and chuckled. “I can’t believe it’s only been 6 months since I met you and here we are, making a whole life with each other, and having a baby…it’s crazy.” He spoke in a tone of wonder and astonishment. “It is hard to believe, isn’t it?” You asked in a similar tone. “I wouldn’t change a thing though.” You added and felt him nod in agreement. “I wouldn’t either. I’m the luckiest bastard in the whole god damn world.”

“Damn right you’re lucky.” You smiled and tilted your head back to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed you gently and lovingly. You broke apart so that you could take in the room more closely. The colors were soft, pastel blues, pinks, greens, and yellows. You ran your hand over the soft comforter that was in the brand-new crib and hummed in satisfaction from the softness of it. “Remind me to thank Allison again, this is amazing.” You added offhandedly and sat down in the rocking chair that was beside the bassinet in the corner. You sighed in relief because the chair had support pillows and was probably the most comfortable chair you’d ever sat in. “So, did I do a good job with decorating?” He asked and raised an eyebrow with a grin.

You chuckled and nodded smiling contently. “You did amazing, Diego. I love it. It’s exactly what I wanted.” He smiled crookedly and gave you another kiss. You’d never get tired of that, you loved this man with every fiber of your being. “Mm…I’m glad you like it.” He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a couple times “Smile, baby.” He said while aiming his phone at you. You stuck your tongue out at him and grinned. You heard the shutter noise meaning he took a picture. The noise went off a couple more times as you made different faces and you giggled. “He thinks he’s a photographer.” You teased and he flipped you off playfully, you stuck your tongue out at him again.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and looked at it for a moment before you figured out how to pull up the camera. You aimed it at him and he pulled a funny face which made you laugh as you snapped the photo. He blew you a kiss and you caught it as a picture. You took a few more pictures before closing the camera app and locking your phone. “You’re kind of beautiful, Diego.” You said thoughtfully and smiled at him. “Kind of? I thought you thought I was the most beautiful man in the world. You’ve said that a couple times if I remember correctly.” You blushed and looked away coughing awkwardly. “Shush I’ve never said that…not at all.”

Your phone rang which spooked you and you guessed you needed to swipe the green button so you did and held it up to your ear. “Hello?” You answered and were greeted with Allison’s voice. “Hey, Y/N, did the nursery stuff get delivered? I got an e-mail saying that it did.” She asked excitement clear in her voice. “Mhm! It’s all so amazing. I ended up getting kicked out of the room because I was moving things around too much.” You chuckled remembering Diego pushing you out the door. “Sounds like you’re in the nesting stage.” She also chuckled and you felt your phone being pulled out of your hand. Diego hit something on the screen, and you could hear her voice clearly even though you didn’t have your phone up to your ear.

“I’ll send you pictures later, Allison.” Diego added with a smirk on his face and you could hear hands clapping together and Allison squealed a little bit. “Oh! I’m so excited!” Diego was still holding your phone and hit another button. You saw Allison’s face pop up as he walked over and crouched beside of you. You waved at her and grinned. “This chair is amazing; I can see it coming in handy when I get even bigger.” You gushed and she grinned back at you. “Also the crib is probably the nicest crib I’ve ever seen.” Diego added before Allison could speak again and kissed your cheek. “Ugh you guys are so sweet.” She made a face which made you laugh, and Luther popped his head into the frame and grinned his stupid grin. “Hey dumbass.” Diego greeted and Luther flipped him off. You and Allison sighed at the same time which made the boys laugh.

Luther kissed the top of Allison’s head, apparently not to be outdone by Diego’s affection to you. “You guys are too.” You laughed a little and Allison blew you a kiss. “Okay, I’m gonna get off of here, text me pictures you two.” You blew a kiss back. “Love you, Allison. You too Luther!” Luther gave you another stupid grin which made you laugh as always. You missed seeing his dumb face in real life, but you were quarantining with Diego and neither of you had really left the house in a couple weeks. “We love you guys too.” Allison grinned and then ended the call. You held out your hands to Diego and batted your eyelashes at him. “Help me up?” You asked and he took your hands and pulled you up into a standing position. You gave him a kiss and smiled. “Thank you.” He kissed your nose and chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

“I really want some Chinese food…” You blinked as your stomach rumbled then laughed. “And a chocolate sundae. And and and cotton candy.” He shook his head and chuckled a little. “That does sound good. Do you have anything in specific you want from the restaurant?” He asked as he pulled out his phone. You told him what you wanted, and he ordered for the both of you. You kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. “I love you, for the millionth time today.” He grinned and rubbed his thumb over your cheek. “And for the millionth time, I love you too.” You knew with anyone else he was kind of a bastard and a total asshole. He was also hotheaded and had a short temper but with you he was sunshine and a total sweetheart. You were so in love with his dumb ass; it kind of scared you because you hadn’t even known him for a year yet.

It didn’t take too long before you heard a knock on the door, and you opened the door with a smile. “Hey!” You greeted the delivery person and took the bags from their hands happily. You told them thank you and they headed back to their car. You turned to Diego and held up the bags “I got the goods, baby.” He took them out of your hands and took them over to your eating table and started unpacking them. The smell hit you and your stomach rumbled again. “Mmm…that smells so good.” You inhaled deeply as you walked over to the table. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was until now.” Diego groaned and you heard his stomach gurgle. “I guess it’s a good thing we got all this food huh?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I’m starving!” You chuckled and nodded, going to the kitchen and grabbed some plates and brought them back to the table and set them down. You both began opening containers and putting food on your plates. It didn’t take long to eat since you were both super hungry. You shared your sundae with Diego, feeding him from your spoon and grinning at him. He dipped his finger into the container and smeared some across your cheek and you gasped in mock horror. “You’ve ruined my perfect face!” He leaned forward and licked it off your face then grinned smugly at you. “There, you’re clean now.” You rolled your eyes at him and gave him a kiss. He kissed back eagerly and cupped your cheek deepening the kiss swiping his tongue across your lips. You opened your mouth and he slid his tongue across yours and you made a soft noise against his lips.

You pulled away a little breathless. “I could kiss you forever…it’s one of my favorite things in the world.” You smoothed your thumb over his lips thoughtfully and traced his smile. “I could second that. Though it does make me want to do more than just kiss you senseless.” He whispered into your ear making you shiver a little and you felt your face heat up. “This is how I got pregnant; we can’t keep out hands off each other.” You chuckled and he shrugged. “You’re not wrong there…you’re irresistible.” He grinned at you and you grinned back. “I could say the same thing about you.” With that he kissed you again and he pulled you out of your seat and lead you to the bedroom you shared together. Further proving the point that you couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves.


	20. The Lost Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're backtracking to the days Diego disappeared. What exactly happened between him and Lila? Read this to find out. I hope you guys enjoy this, it's fun to write. Diego's personality is really going to shine through in this chapter. (Even though it's technically a side chapter, I think it's important and probably should have come sooner but here we are.) It’s also going to be in Diego’s POV so “you” would be Diego. Cue “Y/N” screaming in the background lololol I’M SORRY (I’m really not though) Smut is over like 10 paragraphs in. It starts in the third paragraph…OOPS (This chapter lines up with chapter 8 of this story. He’s super annoyed with Lila in chapter 8 because she’s hanging around and he’s guilty and doesn’t want Y/N to find out!!) ALSO MADE A COUPLE SMALL CHANGES TO CHAPTER 8 SO REREAD IT IF YOU WANT!
> 
> **AS ALWAYS HERE'S THE WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT** **ALSO CONTENT WARNING FOR INJURY AND BLOOD AND FIGHTING**

Chapter 20: The Lost Days

This chick got on your last nerve, she kept hanging around you when you were out alone. You couldn’t deny she was cute, beautiful really, but you had Y/N. She was definitely a little, actually no a lot, flirty, and if you were a better man you’d ignore her completely and tell her to get lost and that you were committed to someone else. However, you knew that there was a chance that you’d end up going back to 2019 alone, or that you’d all die and wouldn’t be able to stop Doomsday. You actually ended up enjoying her company and her snarky attitude, so you’d go see her more often, mostly whenever Y/N was at work and Five and the others were otherwise occupied. You met her at the usual café you’d see her hanging at and she took you back to her place, this was the first time you’d actually accepted her invitation and she looked smug when you said yes.

She hung off your arm as you walked back to her place and was chattering the whole way there, you didn’t listen to most of it, but she didn’t seem to notice. “Diego?” She drawled in her British accent and you looked down at her, she was so small, you thought to yourself before answering. “Yeah?” you blinked and smirked at her. “Are you sure you’re into this?” she asked with a slight frown. You rolled your eyes and gave her a kiss; it was the first time you’d done that, and she almost melted against you. You pulled away after a moment and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?” You asked and noticed her cheeks were a little flushed. “Okay…message received.” She chuckled and smirked at you. It didn’t take long before you were at an apartment building and she took you inside her apartment. It was sparsely decorated which struck you as odd, but you didn’t question it too much.

“Not one for decoration, huh?” You blurted out anyway and she shrugged. “Dunno, move around a lot. Don’t like packing so I only have essentials.” She answered vaguely and flopped down on the couch and patted the space beside of her. “C’mere I don’t bite.” She smirked as you sat down next to her and rolled your eyes. “Unless you want me to that is~” She purred and kissed up your neck and swung herself over your lap. You rested your hands on her hips and tilted your head to the side giving her better access to your neck. Normally you’d make the first move but, you felt like changing it up and she was more than willing to make the first move herself. She rolled her hips against yours and slid her hands down your body, undoing the buttons on your shirt as she went then she pushed it off your shoulders and tossed it away from you. You slid your hands up the back of her shirt, pushing it up and pulling it over her head. You tossed it to the side then palmed her breasts through her bra causing her to shudder a little.

“You’re beautiful.” You hummed in appreciation then popped the hooks on the back of her bra with one hand and she smirked at you. “That was quick.” She smirked at you and you grinned back at her. “Not exactly my first time.” You quip before capturing one of her nipples in your mouth and sucking causing her to moan quietly. You cupped her other breast in your hand, massaging it lightly. She arched into your hand and your lips traveled up to her neck kissing and biting gently causing her to moan again. She ground her hips against yours and you moaned quietly bucking your hips up into hers.

You reached down and undid her pants pushing them down and dipping your fingers down her underwear and rubbed over her sensitive mound of nerves causing her to push herself against your fingers. “Fuck, Diego…” She swore and dug her nails into your shoulders. You growled and flipped her around so that her back was on the couch and she was underneath you. You roughly pulled her underwear and pants off, tossing them to the side. She looked down at you with hooded eyes and bit her bottom lip. You smirked at her then kissed down her stomach and up her thighs spreading her legs with your hands making her shiver with desire before you flicked your tongue over her dripping slit. “Mmn…you’re wet already, huh?” You hummed and licked your lips.

“God…will you shut that stupid mouth of yours?” She moaned out and you chuckled and slid a finger inside of her and swirled your tongue around her clit which effectively shut her up as she gripped your hair with her fingers and tugged on it as you sucked on her clit and started pumping your fingers in and out of her causing her to arch her back and push against you more. You hummed against her and the vibrations caused her to moan out your name. You felt her tighten on your fingers and smirked as she came undone underneath you. “Oh my God…” She panted as you pulled away and licked your lips again smirking at her. “Did I blow your mind?” You asked with a tone of arrogance and she chuckled. “Uh, yeah. Safe to say you fuckin’ did.”

You were painfully hard in your pants and she smirked at you. “Let’s get you out of those, hm?” She asked as she undid your belt and unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down along with your underwear. You hissed a little at the sudden air on your erection, but it wasn’t unpleasant. You pushed her back down and captured her lips with yours and she wrapped her legs around your hips grinding a little against your bare cock causing you to moan. “F-fuck…slow down. We’re not going bare, baby. Not chancing that.” You paused and fumbled with your pants pocket and pulled out a condom. You rolled it on after opening it with your teeth then kissed her again and slowly pushed inside of her moaning in relief.

She wrapped her legs around your hips again and you slowly started moving, making sure to take your time with each stroke. She moaned out your name again and pulled herself up a little and wrapped her arms around your neck, rolling her hips in time with each thrust you made. You grabbed her ass to support her more and quickened your pace, you felt your breath coming quicker and you rested your forehead against hers. You felt the tension building in your stomach and tightened your grip on her ass as she changed the pace again, riding your dick like it was her favorite thing in the world. “L-Lila, I’m…” You managed to moan out as you felt the tension break and your orgasm washed over you as you felt her tighten around your cock, milking you dry. You shuddered in pleasure as your release spilled into the condom and you took a few moments before pulling out of her and collapsing beside her.

She pulled on her underwear and shirt while you removed the used condom and pulled your pants and underwear back up and buttoned your pants, not bothering with your belt or shirt. She curled up against you and laid her head on your chest, you wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed quietly. You knew this was wrong, deep down you kind of hated yourself for it but…something about Lila made you drawn to her, just like something drew you to Y/N. It wasn’t something you could explain. You closed your eyes, pretending to drift to sleep, even though sleep wasn’t going to grace you with its presence. You heard Lila yawn softly and she nuzzled close to you, soon enough her breathing softened and she was asleep.

You opened your eyes and just kind of stared at the ceiling, torn with emotions and lost in thought. ‘ _Are you shitting me right now, Diego?_ ’ you could almost hear Five’s voice in your own head if he were to find out where you’d been taking off to when you weren’t with him. You smiled wryly to yourself and rolled your eyes. Only Klaus would be one to get himself into this situation, but then again the people would probably know about each other and there wouldn’t exactly be sneaking around…and there would probably be a threesome involved at some point. Annnd now you had the image of Y/N and Lila together with you and felt yourself getting aroused again and quickly shoved those thoughts to the back of your mind.

There was absolutely no way they were going to find out about each other, or well…no chance that Y/N was going to find out about Lila. Lila had already figured out that you were seeing someone else, you’d let it slip when you were telling her about where you were actually from. The only reason you’d told her anything is because she wouldn’t quit trying to pry information out of you and wore you down, so eventually over the last couple months you’d told her bits and pieces of your life and what was going on. Y/N had become wrapped up in everything so of course she came up and Lila immediately picked up on the way you talked about her. Lila was smart, you weren’t sure why you trusted her, but she seemed to not really care about your past or the fact you’re from a completely different time. It was different with her than it was with Y/N. She was a lot more outspoken and brash while Y/N was shy and a little mousey. You were starting to fall for both of them and it made your head hurt thinking about it.

You were starting to feel a little tired, so you closed your eyes again and let yourself drift to sleep, trying to ignore the swirling thoughts in your head. You fell into an uneasy sleep and it wasn’t too long before you were woken up by the need to pee. You slowly moved your arm, which had fallen asleep, and looked around until you found her bathroom. You hadn’t exactly gotten a tour of her apartment when you got there. You closed the door behind you and did your business then washed your hands before rubbing one over your face and groaning quietly. Y/N was probably wondering where you were, but it was definitely too late to go back to her place right now. You took a deep breath and exhaled before going back to the sitting area. You looked down at Lila who was peacefully sleeping and tossed the blanket that was folded in the chair over her.

You took the time to look around her apartment and looked in her fridge which had nothing but some cheese and milk inside it. You furrowed your brow then shrugged. She did go to the café a lot and probably didn’t cook so it kind of made sense. You stopped by the bedroom door and peeked inside, not wanting to go inside and invade her privacy. It was almost as bare as the rest of the apartment. You wondered what she did for work and realized that you knew next to nothing about her, and she knew a lot about you. This thought made you a little uneasy, so you crept inside her room and looked around. There were a couple loose pieces of paper that had been crumpled up laying beside a small trash can. You picked one up and it was just a couple of little doodles which made you chuckle. You set it back down where you got it and continued looking around. She definitely wasn’t the cleanly type, there were clothes strewn around the room, bras, panties, shirts, everything you’d need was all over the floor.

You hummed to yourself and crept back out of her room and went back to the living room and sat down in the chair beside the couch, just watching Lila sleep. You let your thoughts wander again and ended up thinking about Y/N again, a soft smile crept across your face as you thought about how sweet and soft she was, but there was an ache in your chest and you realized you missed her. You didn’t notice Lila had woken up and was starting back at you until she cleared her throat. “Um, Diego?” You blinked a couple times, your thoughts scattering but coming back into focus all at once. “Y-yeah?” You stuttered a little, much to your annoyance. “You okay?” She asked, looking a little concerned. You gave her a smile “Yeah, I’m good.” She smiled back then leaned over and gave you a kiss. You hesitated for a moment then kissed back briefly before pulling away.

“Ah-hah. You’re thinking about *her* aren’t you?” She smirked knowingly and you shook your head. “No, not really.” You lied easily. “Was thinking that I really need to stop my father before he kills the president.” She blinked a few times then hummed thoughtfully. “You’re having trouble finding him?” She asked and you nodded. “He’s a hard man to track down that’s for sure.” She frowned in thought for a moment chewing on her bottom lip then grinned. “Didn’t you say he had a company of some sort? Umbrella something or other?” You raised an eyebrow at her in question. “Yeah? D.S. Umbrella Manufacturing Co. is the name.” She chuckled a little then got up and grabbed the phone book. “There’s all kinds of business and other addresses in here. Maybe his name or company will have an address.”

You flipped until you got to the H’s but there was nothing under the name Hargreeves, so you flipped back to the business section and there it was, right under your nose, the address for his company. “Holy shit.” You swore and chuckled. “D.S. Umbrella, 82 Olive.” You kissed Lila happily and swung her around. “You’re kind of amazing.” She giggled and kissed back, her lips lingering on yours momentarily before she pulled away. “Oh I know, you don’t have to tell me.” She winked and skipped off towards her room. “Let me get into some appropriate clothes and we can go.” You grabbed her wrist and shook her head. “Not today, let’s make a plan before we go.” She shrugged and you dropped her hand and she sat down at her table and crossed her legs. You sat down across from her and set your hands on the table. “Any ideas?” You grinned, and she grinned back. “Loads.” She replied, you spent the rest of the night talking over different plans and different things that could happen.

It had taken a while, but you had finally tracked down your father with Lila’s help. You ended up spending almost three days with her on accident. You were annoyed that it should have been an obvious thing, just go to his umbrella manufacturing company, of course he’d be there it’s his god damn job. You hadn’t told anyone where you were going other than Lila and she tagged along with you even though you wanted to go alone, which in hindsight was probably not the best idea in the world, plus you’d have to explain why you were gone for days, and you didn’t feel up to doing that just yet. You popped the lock on the front door and snuck inside, it was dark inside, so you turned on a lamp which quickly went out. You looked around and furrowed your brow taking in the place. You drug your finger over the front desk and noticed it was covered in dust as if no one had actually occupied this space in years. “Yell if you uhh get in trouble.” You joked then went through the door that was to the left after noticing there wasn’t anything to be learned from the front room, Lila went to the right after rolling her eyes at you, effectively leaving you alone. You walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out any papers and folders you could find in the next room you had went into. It was just a bunch of bullshit papers that were being used as a front for the umbrella company. You tossed them roughly to the side in annoyance, the papers fluttered around you and slowly settled to the floor.

You left the room when you heard footsteps retreating and doors opening so you followed the noise to a door which lead outside. You saw your father walking away into the fog that was rolling in. You climbed up some stairs and followed him from above, carefully watching his movements. When he got out of your eyeshot you dropped down and stealthily followed him through a doorway. As soon as you walked into the new area you heard someone drop down behind you, so you turned around and were met with a kick to the chest. You stumbled a little bit then put yourself into a backflip to right yourself all while pulling a knife and throwing it. He leaned backwards and dodged your knife which ricocheted off the wooden beam behind him and lodged itself in another beam. “Impressive…” You muttered out loud and started walking towards your father.

You threw a double kick which he blocked with his hands before aiming a punch to his face which he also blocked. You exchanged a couple sparring like blows before he landed a backhand across your face. You groaned and recoiled before re-centering yourself and aiming roundhouse kicks to his head. He easily dodged them, and it went back to you both blocking each other’s blows. He got behind you and had his hand over your mouth and had your arms behind your back but you managed to get out of his grip and he wiped his face and you smirked before quirking your fingers motioning for him to come at you again. The fighting was almost like a dance, you were definitely holding your own against him.

When he came at you the hits lead to him grabbing your arms and pulling you in closer and landing a knee into your gut. You groaned a little but didn’t let it slow you down as the fight continued. You made the mistake of swinging with your full arm and he grabbed your wrist and flat palmed hard against your chest knocking the breath out of you. You caught your breath quickly, but he still had ahold of your arm, you flipped over and tried to get out of his grip to no avail. Your eyes focused on an iron rebar, so you kicked backwards actually landing a solid hit then jumped forward and grabbed the rebar before back flipping off of the wooden pallets it was stuck into. He turned with you so that he could keep you from being behind him. You swung the metal and he easily dodged it a couple times before you nailed him in the leg with it. He went down and you were going to bring it down on his back before he looked up at you and you paused. “Dad…” He didn’t hesitate to stab a knife into your stomach. Your eyes widened as you locked eyes with him. “Amateur.” He scoffed then walked away.

You dropped the rebar and fell to your knees looking down at the bleeding hole in your gut. You felt yourself slipping out of consciousness and were trying to cling to it the best you could, but you ended up hitting the ground completely holding your stomach and staring after your father. You passed completely out as you felt the blood pooling around your body. The next thing you remember is being shoved into a car by a panting Lila and you tried to speak but it only came out as a moaning sound. “Shhh, don’t speak.” She shushed as she hopped in the driver’s seat and rushed to put the car in drive. You heard the tires scream before you passed back out. You regained consciousness again as you were being hauled through Y/N’s house and out to her garage, you were leaning heavily on Klaus and they quickly got you into bed. Y/N went into total doctor mode and you almost passed out again from the sight of the needle, but you just wanted to keep her face in view, you loved this woman, you realized suddenly. “Y/N…” You muttered and squeezed her hand and smiled at her. The next moments of your life were bouts of blinding pain as she stitched you up. You noticed she was faint afterwards, but you were too groggy with blood loss to gather what was going on. Allison had whispered something to her after Klaus got her to her feet and then she was being ushered out of the room.

You got the call from Klaus because he had joined Allison at the hospital where Y/N apparently was. “Hello?” You answered your voice rough even though you were supposed to still be in bed you made yourself go to the living room to wait by the phone as soon as you were more conscious. “Hey bro! Glad to hear your voice, it’d be a shame if I’d have to bring you back as a ghost to hear it again.” He joked and you rolled your eyes. “Enough bullshit, what the fuck is going on?” You snapped into the phone, seriously not in the mood for any bullshit. “Well, it’s a good news bad news situation.” He answered vaguely and you growled in frustration. “Klaus, I will wring your scrawny neck if you don’t tell me what’s going on with Y/N.” You heard a sigh on the other side of the phone before Klaus spoke again. “Well good news, you’re going to be a father. Bad news, you’re going to be a father.” Your mind went blank and the phone slid out of your hand. You caught the phone before it hit the floor and put it back to your ear. “W-what? N-no…w-w-we…I-I-I-I’m…” You couldn’t manage to get your words out, you felt like you were 13 again. “Hey, Diego, it’ll be okay.” You heard Allison’s voice now and took a deep breath. “Y-y-yeah…” you stammered in agreement “We have to go now; we’ll call you later with an update if we can.” Allison said and you heard the click and then a dial tone rang out in the resounding silence. You hung up the phone and went back out to the garage, your mind whirling with emotions.


	21. Why Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is definitely wrong. You go over to the mansion and have Grace check you out, Diego’s pacing the halls and snapping at everyone. You’re trying to keep a cool head and not yell at him, so you call him in the room away from everyone else. You were glad he was there when Grace tells you what’s going on… (This is going to be heartbreaking, I’m so sorry. This wasn’t really the plan, but I had a dream last night and yeah, this thing kind of writes itself.) 
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING: Stillborn baby, Pregnancy loss* (Again, I’m sorry.) 
> 
> THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST MAIN PLOT CHAPTER!! I’m not sure, I might write a wedding ceremony chapter and one that covers Allison's and Luther's relationship. We'll see.

Chapter 21: Why Us?

It was early in the morning, probably around 5 am. You woke up with horrible pain in your stomach and you felt wetness in your underwear. Your heart jumped to your throat and you quickly ran to the bathroom. There was blood on your underwear. “D-Diego!” You called out in panic and he was there in no time at all. “What’s going—” He stopped short when he saw your underwear. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around you before gently pulling you towards him. You follow mutely and he takes you out to the car after wrapping a jacket around your shoulders because it was still pretty cold outside in the early mornings. Once you were both in the car he sped off towards the mansion, he scooped you up out of the car and you clung to him, trying not to panic. He managed to get a side door open and got you inside. “Mom!! I need help!” He called and she quickly bustled into the room.

“Oh, dear, what’s wrong?” She blinked taking the two of you in then motioned for you to follow her to another part of the house. “B-blood…” You managed to get out after you were set down on an examination table. Grace quickly put two and two together and bustled around gathering equipment. She turned on a couple of things and grabbed some sort of gel. “Lay back please, Y/N.” She spoke in an almost professional tone and you did as you were told. She pulled up your shirt and spread some of the gel on your stomach before taking the ultrasound wand and smoothing it around to look at the baby. Diego had left the room and was pacing the halls; he was handling the situation worse than you were.

“What’s going on?” You heard a sleepy voice outside ask “None of your goddamn business, Klaus.” You heard Diego snap and you sighed a little. “Excuse me, that’s my sister-in-law, I believe it’s at least partially my business.” Klaus retorted and you heard the impact of a punch. “Diego!” You called out sharply and he came back into the room holding his face. You rolled your eyes then pointed at a chair. “Sit.” You commanded and he did as he was told, albeit moodily. You turned your attention back to Grace who was frowning and still moving the wand around. “I can’t find a heartbeat.” She stated and you felt your heart stop. “No…She’s fine, she has to be fine.” Your breathing sped up and you were going into full panic mode. You felt warm hands take yours into theirs and you looked over into Diego’s eyes. “It’s going to be okay…” He tried to reassure you, even though his voice was unsure.

“We have to deliver the baby,” Grace said softly and you nodded in agreement. “Okay…” She quickly hooked you up to an IV and pushed some kind of drug through it. You felt the almost unbearable pain after a couple of minutes that passed quickly, it came again soon after that. She removed the towel and your underwear after a bit and smiled apologetically. “Y/N I have to check to see how far you’re dilated…” You nodded and she put her fingers inside of you which was uncomfortable but didn’t last long. “Okay, it’s moving quickly. Soon we can deliver the baby.” She nodded then left the room. You took a shaky breath and curled in on yourself the best you could. Diego took your hand, but you didn’t look at him or speak. You couldn’t believe this was happening, everything was fine. Grace had been keeping an eye on your pregnancy and everything was always perfect. You felt the tears running down your cheeks but didn’t try to stop them.

You felt warm fluid gush down your legs and called for Grace. She quickly came back in the room making sure the door was shut behind her she took the towel you had brought with you and cleaned up the area a little before speaking. “Your water broke, I need to check you again.” You nodded again and felt the uncomfortable pressure again which quickly stopped, and she looked up at you before going to wash her hands. “You’re almost there, Y/N. Just a little longer.” She said as she dried her hands. You hiccupped a little and sniffled but didn’t speak. You had nothing to say at this point, you had been excited and more than ready for this baby, but now it wasn’t going to happen. Naomi was dead, inside of you, and dead. You felt sick, heart-broken didn’t even describe what you were feeling. It was like a part of you died and you’d never get it back, there was a gaping hole in your heart that would never be repaired.

You felt pressure on the bed beside you and scooted over. Diego climbed up beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders holding you close. You melted into him and closed your eyes, trying to ignore the painful contractions. Soon Grace came back into the room, she didn’t even ask this time before she checked you again. “Okay, Y/N, it’s time.” She said quietly and you nodded as she positioned your legs. “On the count of three, push. One…two…three…” When she hit three you pushed as if your life depended on it, the pain was almost blinding, but you kept going. “Okay break time. Take a few deep breaths.” Grace spoke softly and you did as you were told, breathing deeply. The warmth of Diego beside you was comforting and you rested your head against his chest. “Okay, once more.” You heard Grace speak again and you pushed again, you felt tearing as the baby was completely out. Grace cut the umbilical cord and quickly wrapped the baby in a towel and handed her up to you. You sobbed as you looked down at her tiny body and you felt Diego tense up beside you and heard his breath hitch.

Grace left you alone for a bit after that. You felt utterly broken, Naomi was so small, she wasn’t a living color, she was grey. You looked up when Grace came back in the room. “We need to deliver the afterbirth…” She said softly and you nodded. You pushed again and you felt the pressure of everything coming out of you. “I also need to stitch you up, there was some tearing.” You nodded again and she pulled some medical thread and a needle out and went to work. It was painful but you relished in the physical pain in that moment so that you could forget the emotional pain you were going through. You didn’t even have the energy to cry anymore after she was finished you just melted against Diego, held your baby close, and closed your eyes.

The next few hours felt like an eternity. The first of the family to come in was Allison, she didn’t stay long but told you she’d take care of your apartment and feed the cats for you. You thanked her because you knew if you had to go back to your apartment and the nursery was still there, you’d completely break. Klaus showed up next and gave you a kiss on the forehead and a sympathetic smile. You talked for a few minutes before he leaned down and gave Naomi a kiss on the head. “She’s beautiful by the way.” He said softly and smiled. “Her spirit has moved on, it didn’t linger.” That fact was oddly reassuring, and you smiled weakly. “That’s…actually comforting to know.” Klaus rested his hand on Diego’s shoulder. Diego gave him a tight smile but didn’t speak. He’d been quiet since Grace had handed you the baby. Soon enough the visitors stopped, and it was just you and Diego. Grace had taken Naomi from you, telling you she needed to treat the body for burial. It didn’t take long before you were being helped into a wheelchair and taken outside. There was a small but deep hole that had been dug and beside it was a tiny wooden box.

Your hands clenched at the sight and you sniffled looking away. Luther picked up the coffin and lowered it down into the hole. You heard a sniff behind you and realized Diego was crying. You reached up and placed your hand over his and felt him tense up momentarily then relax. Soon the hole was covered back up with dirt and a cross was staked into the ground, her name engraved with fancy lettering. ‘ _Grace must have done it’_ you thought to yourself and smiled a little. Luther walked over to you and Diego and took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m so sorry…” He reached out to put a hand on Diego’s shoulder and Diego shirked away from him. “Don’t.” You heard Diego’s tense voice and Luther backed up a little. “Okay, okay. I’ll…go. If you need anything let me know, okay?” He added to you and you nodded. “Thanks, Luther.” You gave him a small smile which quickly faltered. He quickly walked away after that and you were wheeled back inside, Diego took you to his old room and helped you into the bed that was in there before sitting on the end of it. You closed your eyes and hoped when you woke up this would all be a nightmare and not real. Deep down you knew it wasn’t, but the small chance it was helped you be able to fall asleep. Diego on the other hand wasn’t going to sleep. He just wanted to watch over you and make sure you were okay, and he got lost in his own mind of what-ifs.

The next few days were a blur, you hadn’t gone back to your apartment and had barely left Diego’s room. You couldn’t eat and barely drank the water they would bring you. You felt empty and just wanted the feeling to go away. Diego tried to comfort you and while normally him gently caressing your skin or giving you sweet gentle kisses would cheer you up and pull you out of your own head, you couldn’t stand being touched and would jerk away from him instinctually. You could tell this hurt him, and you knew he was hurting too over the loss of your baby, but you couldn’t help how your body reacted. Finally, he had enough and got up behind you and gently draped his arms around you giving you no choice but to let him touch you, this made your chest hurt and you broke down into sobs, turning slightly to hide your face in his shirt. He held you a little tighter and you could feel his breath catching. He needed to release his grief as much as you did. “It’s o-okay t-to c-cry.” You managed to get out between deep breaths. You saw the tears running down his face and were glad his door was shut; you needed this private moment to grieve together.

“I love you, Diego…” You whispered after you had calmed down some and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He cupped your face and kissed back, it wasn’t a sexual kiss, but one filled with grief, sorrow, and love for each other. “We’ll make it through this, right?” You asked hesitantly after pulling away from the kiss. He gave you his signature smirk, even though his heart wasn’t really in it. “I’m all in, baby. Good, bad, ugly, beautiful, everything life throws at us. I’m here and I love you” You gave a shaky laugh and smiled a little, the first time you’d smiled in days. “I’m all in too. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have this ring still on my finger.” You raised your left hand and admired the simple yet beautiful ring he had given you. Essentially you were engaged, but not at the same time, it was a promise that he’d stay by your side and that you’d stay by his. “Let’s get married.” He said suddenly and you blinked at him. “W-what? Like…now?” He nodded seriously. “Yeah. Right now. We can go to the courthouse and be back within an hour.”

You thought about it for a moment then nodded. “Okay. Yes, let’s do it.” He almost smiled then got out of bed and pulled you carefully to your feet, you were still sore, so you moved slowly at first. You both exited the room and Diego grabbed Klaus. “Hey, come with us for a bit?” He asked and Klaus shrugged. “Sure, I’m not doing anything else. You all put on masks as was required now and left the house. It didn’t take long to get to the courthouse, and you felt your stomach flutter with anxiety. Klaus raised an eyebrow noticing where we were. “What’s going on?” You giggled nervously and looked at Diego. “We’re eloping.” He shrugged a little and Klaus clapped excitedly. “I’m the witness?” He asked, his voice raising a couple of octaves and Diego nodded. “Yeah.” He parked the car and got out, opening your door for you and helping you out of the car. You went inside, paid the fees for everything, signed the papers, and were done within less than half an hour. Klaus kissed your cheek and grinned at you. “Welcome officially to the family, not that you weren’t family before, but now it’s all on paper!” You smiled a little, happy to have something to take your mind off of everything else that was going on.

Diego dropped Klaus back off at the mansion after a little while and then you both went back to your apartment for the first time in almost a week. Your cats were excited to see you and were climbing all over both of you when you sat down together on the couch. They kissed your faces with their sandpaper tongues and rubbed their heads all over you, purring like engines. This brought warmth back to your heart and you almost felt normal, even though the pain was very much still there. You vaguely wondered what Allison did with the baby things, but you didn’t want to think about it too much, so you put your total focus on your cats and your…husband. Huh, you were married now, how about that? You knew everything would be okay, even if the pain never left completely. You just had to hang in there and be grateful for what you still had, even if it was hard. You cuddled up against Diego and he wrapped his arms around you gently kissing the top of your head. “I love you.” You reminded him. “I know. I love you too, Mrs. Y/N Hargreeves.” He grinned a little and you pressed your lips to his. Yes, this was enough, for now, you told yourself as you lost yourself in everything that was Diego Hargreeves.


	22. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although you’re already married you didn’t have the ceremony so the Hargreeeves siblings decide to quickly put something together for you. Klaus officiates.

Chapter 22: The Wedding

You’d always planned on getting married in the fall, so when October rolled around, and Diego mentioned having a wedding ceremony finally you were excited. “Yes, definitely this month. It doesn’t have to be big; I can help Grace with the food and of course Luther being as tall as he is shouldn’t have much issue hanging decorations and—” you were cut off by a finger pressing gently to your lips. You blinked a few times and frowned. “Slow down, Y/N. It doesn’t all have to be done today.” Diego gave you a soft smile, his hair had grown out again and was almost at his shoulders falling in soft waves that you loved to play with. You inhaled deeply before taking his hand away from your lips. “I know that, but I’m excited. I’ve always wanted a fall wedding.” You grinned at him then pecked his lips. “I’ve gotta tell Klaus it’s happening! And Allison.” You clapped excitedly and he rolled his eyes but gave you an indulgent smile. “Go on then, I’ll be seeing about a cake or something.” He swatted you on the butt as you left, and you giggled.

You knocked on Klaus’ door excitedly and he opened it with a curious expression. “Y/N, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He grinned at you with a raised eyebrow. “We’re throwing a wedding. You, me, dress shopping?” You asked hopefully and grinned back. He fake scoffed. “I’m offended that you’re asking me this, of COURSE we can go dress shopping. We should grab Allison and Vanya too…” You grinned even wider and nodded. “Definitely should grab them.” You grabbed Klaus’ hand and pulled him out of his room and down the hall. He let you lead him with the biggest grin on his face, he was glad to see you happy and excited about something, given the circumstances. You knocked on the door to Allison’s room first. “Dress shopping, wedding?” You asked, too excited to even put in a correct sentence. She clapped excitedly and nodded. “Oh yeah.” You, Klaus, and Allison ganged up on Vanya and drug her out to Diego’s car. You texted Diego that you were borrowing his car and he wasn’t happy but said you could anyway.

Allison directed you to a store that had many different types of dresses and other wedding supplies. You looked around in wonder when you walked inside and gasped running your fingers over all the different fabric samples. “They’re all so soft…” You murmured as an attendant came up to you. She was a little too bubbly for your taste, but you were nice to her anyway. “Hi welcome to Care’s Wedding Boutique! Can I help you with anything?” She asked and you hummed in thought. “Do you have any black wedding dresses?” You asked with a grin. She gasped then grinned back. “I think I have just the thing. I’ll be right back.” And with that she bustled off to the back of the store, leaving you, Klaus, Vanya, and Allison to look around at everything else. It didn’t take long before she was coming back with a garment bag. She hung it up and unzipped it, the dress inside was absolutely breath taking. You gasped and tentatively reached out to touch the fabric as if you were scared to ruin it. It was strapless, soft, and flowy, had a little bit of a dark orange fabric underneath the black skirt ruffles. It had a lace bow at the top of the bust area that tied the whole look together.

“Wow…” You breathed and chewed on your bottom lip in thought. “This is beautiful.” Allison had also reached out to feel the fabric and nodded. “It’s good quality as well!” She added excitedly. “You should try it on.” Klaus and Vanya said at exactly the same time and you chuckled. “Alright, I’ll try it on.” You said to the attendant and she smiled warmly at you. “Okay, let’s get you to the dressing room, I’ll help you get into the dress.” She then ushered you to behind a door, you got down to your bra and underwear then stepped into the dress, pulling it up before calling for the attendant to help you zip it. She came up behind you and pulled the sipper up with ease, the dress was surprisingly a perfect fit. “You look stunning, miss.” She beamed then lead you back out to let the others see the dress.

You looked in the mirror and gasped, you almost didn’t recognize yourself. You heard a wolf whistle and knew it was Klaus. “Damn girl, you’re sexy. Gotta say I’m a little jealous of Diego right now.” He playfully smacked your butt and you giggled. “If it falls apart there, I’ll always have you~” You grinned at him and he grinned back. “Oh yeah, definitely.” He winked and you saw Vanya and Allison shaking their heads. “You’re beautiful, Y/N.” Vanya smiled at you and gave a thumbs up of approval. Allison circled you a few times with a thoughtful look on her face then nodded. “It’s perfect. Diego’s not going to be ready.” She walked over to another section and pulled a black garter up. “Can’t forget this. He’d be disappointed if he didn’t get to take it off with his teeth.” She winked at you and you blushed and coughed a little. You took it from her and nodded. “I’ll take this and the dress.” You had actually saved up money from some odd jobs so you could afford the dress and matching black dresses for Vanya and Allison, Allison pitched in a little to help out, even though you told her she didn’t have to. You offered to buy Klaus a dress and he considered it but went for a nice tux instead which Allison paid for much to your protest. “Shush, let me spoil my sister.” You grinned at her and rolled your eyes. “Okay fine…Thank you.” She kissed your cheek and smiled. “You’re welcome.”

You got changed back into your regular clothes before checking out then headed home with all the garment bags in tow in the back of the car with Klaus. “So, do we have a date set?” He asked leaning forward so that his face was right between yours and Allison’s. “Not yet, but I wanted to get this part done as soon as I could, and you were all there which made today the perfect day to do it.” You replied, not taking your eyes off the road. You hummed along to the song that was on the radio, feeling happier than you had in a long time. You didn’t need a large party, or a big wedding, so long as you had your friends and loved ones there to support you. You got back to the mansion and grabbed your bag from the back and snuck it up to a spare room and hung it up. You’d hang it in your room, but you didn’t want a certain nosy Nancy to see the dress before it was time, bad luck after all. Your fingers lingered for a moment before you pulled away and left the room, excited for the rest of the decoration to begin.

You padded downstairs barefoot and saw Diego and Luther sitting at the dining room table talking. You snuck over to the table and looked over Diego’s shoulder, gently leaning against him. He turned his head and kissed your cheek. “Hi love.” You greeted and kissed his cheek back. “Working on something?” You asked and motioned to the papers on the table. “Oh, yeah. We were doing some sketches of the yard outside to see where we wanted decorations.” You picked up the pictures and gasped. “These are so good…which one of you drew them?” You saw Luther’s face redden a little and he raised his hand. “I did. I picked up the hobby while I was alone on the moon.” You grinned at him. “Well keep it up, maybe people would buy your art, that’s a thing, right?” He nodded in reply and gave you a small smile. “You should try to do a showing or something Luther!” You grinned encouragingly. Diego cleared his throat a little and you chuckled. “I’m right here y’know.” He grumbled and you kissed his cheek again. “Yes, I know, I’m leaning against you silly.” You rested your chin on the top of his head and you felt him relax, it didn’t take much touch to calm him down or reassure him. “So where are these decorations coming from?” You asked looking over the very detailed drawings. It seemed a little ambitious and you didn’t know anywhere that sold decorations like that.

“I know some people.” Diego answered vaguely and you rolled your eyes. “As in, you have a store in mind that you’re going to?” You teased and he chuckled. “Maybe, but you don’t get to go. It’s just going to be me and Luther. We also have to get tuxes…maybe we should drag Five along even if he’d argue with us.” You hummed thoughtfully. “Can we make it fall themed at least a little?” You asked sweetly and Diego sighed. “Yes, we have to have orange and black, they’re our colors.” You giggled and gave him a full-on kiss. “I love you, Diego Hargreeves.” You hummed happily then skipped away, a spring in your step. You felt both of their eyes on you as you walked away but didn’t care a single bit. “I love you too!” You heard him call after you after a moment of pause, you knew you’d caught him off guard and it made you smile.

You went to the kitchen to fix yourself a snack and hummed happily to yourself. You munched on some grapes and looked out the window thinking to yourself. You didn’t know how you got so lucky to have been accepted into the Hargreeves family, but you were grateful for it. You heard the car pull out and knew that Diego and Luther, and probably Five, had left to get things for decoration. Allison joined you in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. “Hey, can you do my hair and make-up? Something modern?” You asked suddenly and smiled at her. “Uh, duh. I thought you’d never ask.” She playfully smacked your arm then took a drink of her coffee. “Think we’re going to do it today?” She asked and tilted her head a little. “I think it’s looking that way. Boys are out now to get decorations and their tuxes, then they’re coming back to decorate.” Allison nodded and took another drink of her coffee. “We should get down to business then, huh?” She asked and you smirked a little bit. “Definitely.”

You headed up to the spare room you stashed your dress in and Allison met you in there with hair products and make-up. You sat down in a comfy chair and giggled nervously. “This is really happening?” You asked mostly yourself, but Allison answered. “Yes, babe. It’s happening.” She smiled then set everything out so she could get to it easily. “Hair or make-up first?” She asked and you thought for a moment before answering “Hair. Please? Surprise me with the style.” She grinned and nodded. “I gotcha.” She plugged in her curling iron and let it start heating up while she brushed out your hair. “Your hair is so pretty…” She murmured and ran her fingers through it. “Thank you.” You relaxed into her touch; it’d been forever since someone other than you had done your hair. She picked up the iron to check it and then pulled a lock of your hair and twisted it around the hot iron. She got into a rhythm with it and soon you had a full head of curls and she sprayed it into place with hair spray and clapped happily. “It looks so good!” She squealed excitedly then came around to face you. “Let’s get the make-up done now!” You grinned at her and nodded. “Go for it.” You closed your eyes and let her go back to work.

You didn’t know how long you were in there with Allison, but you just ended up chatting while she did her own make-up and hair after yours was done. It wasn’t long before you heard a soft knock on the door and heard Vanya’s voice “Y/N? Allison?” She called and you opened the door to let her in. “Want to get all dolled up too?” You asked with a grin and she shrugged. “I don’t mind either way.” You patted a chair and she sat down. “Allison, I’ll do make-up you do hair?” You grinned and Allison nodded. “Let’s do it.” Vanya chuckled and closed her eyes, you quickly got to work, using similar colors on her that Allison used on you since you had similar skin tones. Allison went for soft waves for the hairstyle and Vanya looked soft and cute. “Vanya, you’re beautiful.” You gushed and gave her a hug without warning. She laughed a little and hugged you back happily. “Thanks, Y/N.” You pulled away and smiled at her. “You’re welcome~!” Allison took out her phone and motioned for you and Vanya to join her. You came up beside of her and made a face as she snapped a few pictures.

You heard the car coming back and grinned. “The boys have returned.” You almost sang happily. You heard them bustling around outside and looked out the window to watch them hanging things up outside. You even saw flashes of blue and grinned knowing Five was helping them decorate. You hadn’t thought it would happen in less than 24 hours since your discussion with Diego but, you weren’t complaining. You were excited and really wanted to go help them set things up, but you knew you’d get sent back inside. You, Vanya, and Allison got dressed after another hour or so when you saw Diego and the others come back into the house. Allison zipped up the back of your dress for you and did some final touches to your hair and make-up to make sure it looked perfect before heading out the door to check on the situation. Klaus snuck into the room after Allison left, fully dressed in his tux but leaving it completely open in the front, because of course he did.

“Holy fuck, Y/N. You’re so pretty!” He squealed and clapped his hands then hugged you tightly. “Diego’s going to go nuts.” He pulled away and grinned at you. You blushed and looked away. “Ah, I’m average…” You still weren’t very comfortable with complements and were usually awkward with them. Klaus scoffed then tipped your face up with a finger under your chin. “If I say you’re pretty, beautiful, hot, sexy, smokin’, etc.…I mean it.” He grinned and kissed your cheek. “Trust me.” He pulled away and tapped your nose with his index finger. “You’re gonna be the center of attention, even over Allison.” He added with a chuckle. You shook your head and blinked rapidly. “Um, no. I’m nowhere near as pretty as Allison.” You denied quickly but you felt your face heat up. Klaus was your personal hype man today; you couldn’t help but think to yourself.

“Oh, yes. Trust me, Y/N.” He said ominously and wiggled his fingers before leaving the room with a wink. “We’re almost done setting up by the way, that’s why I came up to talk to you~” He added and then he was gone. You shook your head at him and laughed a little. “Has he always been like that?” You asked Vanya who nodded. “Yep, Klaus has always been like that. I don’t think I’d change it though; he makes things interesting.” She grinned at you and you grinned back. “He’s right though, you’re really pretty. Diego’s a lucky guy.” She gave you a wink and you blushed. “T-thanks…” You stuttered a little then took a deep breath. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous, we’re already married, this is just a party, basically?” You laughed a little and swallowed nervously.

“Well, yes, but it’s still a wedding, and weddings are a big deal.” She set a hand on your shoulder calmly and you nodded. “You’re right. I’m more excited than I am nervous though.” You grinned over at her and she smiled back. About that time Allison came back into the room and clapped her hands excitedly. “It’s showtime, girls.” She hooked her arm through yours and Klaus met you in the hallway and hook his arm through your other arm. The two of them guided you towards the outside patio which was decorated with lights and there were tables that were covered with leaves. There were also carved pumpkins around with candles inside them and it was just beautiful. You gasped as you looked around and felt your heart swell. They did this all for you and you loved them all so much, you felt so lucky. Allison had let go of your arm and headed towards the flower-covered wedding arch while Klaus walked you down the aisle, much like a dad would do. You looked up and caught Diego’s eyes which were soft and full of love, it didn’t take long before you were standing in front of Diego and he took both of your hands in his and brought them up and gave each of them a soft kiss.

Klaus scrambled to get into the minister’s spot which made you giggle. He spread his arms wide before speaking, “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the fact that these two kids have decided to boink each other for the rest of their lives~!” Your face immediately heated up, but you laughed and heard Diego snort in amusement. “Diego, do you take this ravishing woman to have and to hold and to screw, so long as you both shall live?” He continued, looking to Diego who rolled his eyes then winked at you. “I do.” He said softly, his voice laced with love and adoration. “Y/N, do you take this knife-wielding idiot to have and to hold and to keep safe from his own stupidity, for so long as you both shall live?” Klaus spoke again as he turned to you. You giggled a little then nodded softly. “I do.” Vanya handed each of you the rings and you slid them on each other’s fingers. Klaus clapped excitedly and whooped. “You may now smooch the hell out of each other.”

Diego wasted no time pulling you in and crashing his lips against yours. His hands were planted firmly on your hips and you looped your arms around his neck. You sighed softly against his lips as you pulled away and smiled at him and nuzzled your nose against his. He chuckled and pecked your lips again before letting you take a step back. “I love you, Y/N.” He said softly and rubbed his thumb over your cheek. “I love you, Diego.” You answered and linked your fingers together with his. You completely forgot that everyone else was there until you heard an “Awwwww…” coming from Klaus. You caught a flash of a devilish grin on Diego’s face right before you were swept off your feet. You squeaked and wrapped your arms around him as he marched you back into the house and upstairs, you weren’t going to have to travel to have a honeymoon if Diego had anything to say about it.


	23. Allison and Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This focuses on Allison’s and Luther’s relationship. Gonna be a bit of a long’un so strap in kids, we’re goin’ for a ride. Enjoy! Also another nod to my roommate and her story about Five :3 Not too much detail but~!!

Chapter 23: Allison and Luther

“Allison, are you okay?” You heard Luther ask and you looked over to him with a smile. “Yes, why?” You asked and raised an eyebrow. He was always checking on you ever since you got back to 2019, it was sweet, but you thought it was unnecessary. The bed dipped down beside of you as he sat down, and you rested yourself against him with a soft hum. “Just making sure, I know you’ve been through a lot and if you ever uh… need to talk…” He trailed off and you shook your head. “It’s okay, Luther. Things are looking up. I’ve been talking to Patrick and the courts and they’re talking about giving me full custody of Claire.” You chuckled hopefully and Luther blinked at you. “Uhm…wait what? What’s making them do that?” He asked and you shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m not getting my hopes up too much.” You answered with a sigh and Luther wrapped his arms around you gently.

“I’m glad I have you, Luther.” You smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly. He returned the kiss and gently cupped your face. You swung yourself over his hips and sat in his lap, locking eyes with him. “I love you, you know that right?” You asked softly and he nodded. “Yeah, I know. I love you too, Allison. I always have, and always will.” You smiled and pressed your lips against his again closing your eyes and resting your hands on his cheeks. You couldn’t believe it took so long for you to realize that Luther was the one you wanted to spend your life with. The kiss was slow and tender, full of love and care. You pulled away first and rested your forehead against his and chuckled breathlessly. “Why’d we wait so long?” You asked and he shook his head with a grin on his face. “Uh…I don’t know…Our siblings?” He suggested and you shrugged. “Maybe…” You conceded and rested your head in the crook of his neck.

“Um…are you sure this is what you want, Allison? You could probably work it out with Patrick…” He trailed off and you raised your head back up to look at him and rolled your eyes. “If I wanted to be with Patrick do you think I’d be right here with you?” You asked incredulously and he shrunk back a little and licked his lips anxiously. “No…?” He answered your question with another question, and you gave him another soft kiss. “I’m exactly where I want to be.” You whispered reassuringly and he nodded resting his chin on top of your head protectively. For a moment the only sound you could hear is the ticking of the clock and the sounds of your combined soft breathing as you just soaked in each other’s presence. You never had moments of intimacy like this with Patrick, sure you loved him, and you had made him love you, but it wasn’t a true love, you realized that now. What you had with Luther was real, it wasn’t just a love that came from shared trauma, it was real, and you were going to do your best to hold onto it this time and not mess it up, unlike what had happened with Raymond back in the 1960’s, you had dated him but pulled away because you were scared.

You adjusted the locket he gave you when you were kids and smiled softly at the memory of your little forbidden picnic that your “father” had so rudely interrupted. You and Luther had always been able to talk to each other until you got older and eventually drifted apart, you used your powers to build your life and career and Luther stayed with your father and continued going on missions alone until he got so badly injured he had to have his DNA experimentally spliced to save his life. You father then shipped him off to live alone on the moon for no reason whatsoever, you wish you had known what was going on earlier than you found out, you could have helped him through it. Luther was your best friend, and always had been, everyone else was mostly fake and only wanted to be around you because you were famous. You sighed as your thoughts swirled around in your head and nuzzled further into Luther’s arms. “I’m where I want to be too.” Luther murmured and tucked a lot of hair behind your ear lovingly which broke you out of your thoughts.

“So, Luther, are you excited to finally meet Claire?” You asked hesitantly and swallowed nervously. You weren’t sure how you were going to explain your relationship with Luther to Claire since you had always called Luther her uncle and now you were with Luther it was going to take some adjusting for sure. You hoped it wouldn’t be too hard on her to adjust and she wouldn’t be too weirded out. “Oh yeah, I’m 100 percent excited to meet her. I want to meet the bundle of trouble.” He chuckled at the thought and you smiled at him. “That’s reassuring. I just hope that she takes us being together as well as our siblings have.” You laughed a little and could just hear her little voice calling Luther “Uncle-Daddy Luther!” and the thought made you laugh even more. “Oh boy she’s going to be trouble.” You shook your head and he raised an eyebrow at you. “I swear she’s going to come up with some weird combination like Uncle-Daddy or something. I just know it.” You explain and he snorts in amusement. “We’ll deal with it when it comes to it, right?” He asked and you nodded in agreement. “Yes, exactly.”

There was a soft knock on the door, so you slipped off of Luther’s lap and padded barefooted to open it. “Hey, we wanted your input on what to do for dinner…” Y/N spoke hesitantly obviously noticing she had interrupted something. You smiled warmly and ushered her inside. “What are the options?” You asked and she set out a couple different menus on your desk. You and Luther both looked over them “How about the Greek restaurant?” You and Luther asked at the same time and ended up laughing. Y/N grinned and nodded. “Pretty much everyone else picked that place too, I’ve never had it.” She hummed thoughtfully. “Is it good?” She added looking up at you and Luther. “Oh yeah! It’s one of the best places in town.” You answered with a soft smile and Y/N gathered all the menus back up after you and Luther let her know what exactly you wanted from the restaurant. “I’ll let you guys know when it’s here.” She smiled and you nodded. “Thanks, Y/N!” You gave her a hug before she left your room.

You closed the door behind her and turned back to Luther who was leaning against the wall looking lost in thought. A lot had happened the last few months between Diego and Y/N losing their baby and getting married on a whim and you being on the phone with lawyers and your ex-husband to try to work out some kind of agreement for visitation or split custody you hadn’t really had time to think about your relationship with Luther. You had shared a few kisses and told each other that you loved each other but you hadn’t really talked about it or taken it any further than that, and you were okay with that for now. Neither one of you were ready for that kind of thing with each other, and you wanted to be extra careful with the given situation.

You cupped his cheek tog et his attention and he looked down at you with a smile. “Where’d you go, Luther?” You asked and he shook his head. “Nowhere?” He dodged your question and you rolled your eyes. “If you say so, you know you can talk to me, right?” You reminded him and he nodded. “I know…” He admitted sheepishly. “But I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

You sighed and nodded “I’m here when you feel up to it.” You stretched up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed back gently, and you sighed softly against his lips. “Thanks, Allison.” He murmured with a soft smile and you nuzzled your nose against his. “We’ve got each other, and our family, we’re lucky.” You chuckled and he nodded. “Luckiest people in the world.”

Your phone buzzed so you looked at it, it was your lawyer sending you an email, apparently everything with the custody was going through, you’d have Claire with you by the end of the week. You blew out a sharp breath and laughed nervously. For you, it had been almost three years since you had seen your daughter, for her it’s probably been about 9 months since she’s seen you. You didn’t know how you were going to handle it, but you were definitely anxious to see her, along with being excited. “Um…well…we’re definitely getting Claire…” You blinked up at Luther and his mouth hung open stupidly.

“What?” He asked and you repeated yourself. A huge smile spread across his face and he scooped you up into a hug and spun you around. “We get Claire!” He cheered and you laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck with a big smile. “We get Claire.” You repeated happily. You couldn’t imagine anything you wanted more in life than to have your baby back in your arms. You missed her so much all the time and it physically hurt sometimes, so the fact you were getting your baby back felt surreal. Luther put you back down and you giggled a little before kissing his cheek and pulling away.

There was another knock on the door and you stepped over and opened it, Y/N was standing there with containers of food and she smiled at you. “Special delivery?” She held up yours and Luther’s food and you smiled before taking the food from her hands. “I have some good news, Y/N.” You stated before she left. She raised an eyebrow at you waiting for you to tell her your news. “We’re getting Claire!” You blurted out and she gasped. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you!” She cheered and clapped her hands excitedly. You grinned proudly and set the food she had brought you down on your desk. “All my hard work paid off, finally.”

“It sure did!” Y/N laughed a little and gave you a hug. “Want to come downstairs and celebrate with the others or do you want to have a little celebration for yourselves?” She grinned as she pulled away and winked teasingly. You coughed awkwardly and licked her lips nervously. “We’ll be down in just a few minutes, don’t tell anyone, okay?” You answered and she nodded. “I’ll see ya downstairs.” She gave you a crooked grin then backed out the door making you roll your eyes. “You act more like Diego every day!” You called after her once the door was closed and you heard her laugh moving away. You liked that she was hanging around the mansion more with Diego, she was your best friend besides Luther, and you missed her when she wasn’t around. You had a sneaking suspicion she might be pregnant again; it had been a little over two months since she lost her baby and her face was filling out just like it had when you noticed she was pregnant the first time. If she was you doubted she had noticed yet, so you’d bring it up with her later, once everything was calmer and Claire was settled in.

You gathered up the food and hummed happily to yourself. “Let’s go and tell everyone the good news, maybe open some wine…” You trailed off in thought and Luther nodded. “That sounds nice, Allison. I’m sure they’ll all want to meet Claire, they talk about her all the time.” You and Luther headed downstairs and set your food down at the large dining room table that you all had eaten at as kids. Everyone else was sitting there, they hadn’t even started eating yet, much to your surprise. They were all chatting amongst themselves and looked up when you and Luther walked in and sat down. “Took ya long enough to join us, almost thought you’d abandon your family at mealtime,” Diego grumbled, he had gotten used to everyone eating together again and it was his idea to wait till you had come down to start.

You cleared your throat as you sat down and had a big smile on your face. “I have some great news. The custody appeal has been approved and I’ve been granted full custody and guardianship of Claire.” There was a loud whoop that came from Klaus and a huge grin spread across Diego and Five’s faces. Vanya gasped softly and gave you a soft smile. Everyone took turns congratulating you as you all started eating. “So, if you and Luther are together, does that make him her Uncle-Step-dad?” Klaus asked and you rolled your eyes at him. “Let’s just not worry about what she’s going to call him for now and celebrate the fact I get my baby back.” You replied with a sigh of exasperation.

“Hear hear!” Klaus cheered and wandered off only to come back with a fine bottle of wine from the fridge and a hand full of glasses haphazardly balanced in his other hand. He came back to the table and everyone took a glass, you almost wanted to keep him from giving one to Y/N but she politely refused a glass on her own which made you raise an eyebrow at her but you didn’t say anything. Diego also noticed she didn’t take a glass and narrowed his ever-observant eyes, you could see the gears turning and it almost looked like he was counting in his mind. You’d corner her later to get the details, but for now, it was time to celebrate. Everyone was nothing but laughs and smiles and it made your heart warm to see even Five having a good time. Y/N’s friend from the Commission had warmed up to him and had been spending a lot of time with him, you thought they made a pretty cute couple, if not a little odd sometimes.

It was weird to see Five smile, he was always so serious, not that he wasn’t still serious most the time, but he had gotten a lot softer. He was a little put off by the fact that she worked with the commission at first but eventually with her hanging around him so much she broke down a lot of his defenses. You actually had started to like her, it was nice to have more girls around, she got along with Vanya and Y/N, so that was also a plus, you could do girl’s nights on occasion when she wasn’t busy with work or hanging out with Five. You were happy, and you couldn’t believe how good life was right now. You were getting your daughter back, you were with the man of your dreams, and you had a full family now, things were beyond good. You just hoped it would stay that way, with no more apocalypse, and everyone staying happy and healthy. For now, you weren’t going to worry about the future and just focus on the present, and just enjoy what’s happening right now.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks, last chapter. It’s gonna be sweet and a little cliché but I like it. Surprise news towards the end <3 They livin’ the American dream lmaoo

Chapter 24: Epilogue

“Mommy! Mommy!” The little boy came running up to you with a big smile that looked remarkably like his father’s. You squatted down setting your bags in the floor and he wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your shirt. You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him and picked him up. He giggled and kissed your cheek, total mama’s boy through and through. “Heya Grayson, did you miss me?” You asked and held him close. You had just gotten home from shopping, you figured you’d make it back before he woke up from his nap but you definitely did not. Diego came up not too long after Grayson and gave you a soft kiss on the lips then pulled away with a smile. “We both did.” He ruffled Grayson’s hair and gave you both a hug. You hadn’t even been gone for an hour and they were both acting like you’d been gone all day, it made you feel loved but you were scared at how they might act if you were gone for a whole day. It was a good thing you ran a daycare out of your house that Diego helped with.

“D, can you get the groceries into the kitchen while I get our son changed and back to playing with the other kids?” You asked and kissed his cheek. He grabbed the bags and returned the kiss before heading to the kitchen to put away all the groceries you had purchased. You took Grayson upstairs to the bathroom to get him changed and cleaned up, you didn’t know what he had gotten into, but he was a sticky grimy mess. What would happen if you had left Diego for a whole day to take care of the kids? They’d all go home covered in candy and dirt probably, you chuckled to yourself at that thought. You loved the man but when it came to kids, he was soft as a marshmallow and would let them do whatever they wanted because he couldn’t say no to their cute little faces. Grayson also had slightly inverted front teeth just like Diego and you thought it was the cutest thing ever along with his wavy dark auburn hair. You couldn’t get enough of this little boy and were secretly glad he was a mama’s boy. The whole reason his name was Grayson was because Diego wanted to have a play on the name Grace because he’s the original Mama’s Boy and you loved him regardless. 

“Auntie Y/N?” You heard a young lady’s voice come from behind you and you turned with a smile. “Hey Claire, what’s up kiddo?” You asked and motioned for her to come into the room while you finished getting Grayson redressed. “I was just trying to find Grayson, he disappeared, and I got worried…” She mumbled and you chuckled. “He came to greet me, and I had to get him cleaned up. Your uncle let him get all dirty. I’m sorry you were worried Claire-bear.” You said softly and Grayson fussed a little and made his way over to Claire and gave her a hug. She picked him up and held him on her hip and gave you a grin. She had been attached to him before he was even born. “It’s okay! I’ve got him now; can we go back and play?” She asked and you chuckled with a nod. “Of course, just be careful okay?” you called after her since she was already on her way down the stairs with your child. It was your day with Claire since Luther and Allison were having a day to themselves, and you were more than glad to keep an eye on Claire for them since they occasionally take Grayson for you and Diego when you need some time to yourselves.

You sighed and sat down on the toilet taking a deep breath, you were nauseous and lightheaded, you knew exactly why but you hadn’t taken the test yet to make sure. You shut the bathroom door and pulled a small pink box from under the sink and opened it. You took the pee test and washed your hands while you wait for the test to finish. After about two minutes you picked back up the test and looked at it. It was very obviously positive, as you suspected. You chuckled weakly, happy but nervous because pregnancy was very hard on your body, Grayson was better than the first time, but was still hard. You heard a knock on the door and a voice floated into the room muffled by the door. “Y/N? Everything okay?” Diego’s voice was concerned which made you smile; you loved this man with everything you had. “Yes, D, I just had to use the bathroom.” You lied and hid the pregnancy test in your pocked and folded up the box putting it in your other pocket so you could safely throw it away without it being seen. You opened the door shortly after washing your hands for cover and were greeted by a suspicious Diego. 

“What’s wrong?” He pressed further and you gave him a confused look. “Nothing? Everything’s wonderful.” You chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” You assured him and he nodded. You found it odd how he always knew in a way when something was up, but it was endearing at the same time. He kissed the top of your head and rubbed up and down your back before letting you go. “Greyson’s asking for you.” He added and you chuckled. “’Course he is. Let’s go get our boy.” You hummed happily and made your way downstairs where you were greeted by the multiple children you took care of with your daycare. 

You spent the rest of the evening with the kids doing arts and crafts, Diego ordered pizza for dinner which the kids loved because, who doesn’t love pizza? Soon enough the parents had taken their kids home, all except Claire who was going to be staying the night with you and would be getting picked up in the morning by Allison to be taken to school. Once it was around 10 pm and both kids were in bed, Claire fought you a little bit, not wanting to sleep but Diego sweet talked her into it. You called Diego into your bedroom and swallowed nervously sitting on the edge of your bed. “We um…need to talk.” You said as he came into the room and sat down on the bed beside of you.

“I knew there was something on your mind…” He muttered and you chuckled a little. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands, love.” You hummed and he followed your directions. You sat the positive test in his hands and kissed his cheek. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” You said nervously and he slowly opened his warm brown eyes and they zeroed in on the test in his hands. “Wait…” He gasped then looked at you with a big smile. “Really?” He asked and you nodded with a soft smile. “Yeah…I’m pregnant.” You whispered and he pulled you into his lap and crashed his lips against yours, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back sighing happily against his lips. “Mmn…I love you, Diego…” You murmured against his lips and pushed him backwards onto the bed, you were going to spend the night showing him just how much you loved him. You were grateful that you get to spend the rest of your life with this beautiful wonderful man. You couldn’t believe he literally fell into your life and turned it upside down, but you wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave feedback it would be very much appreciated! It has been awhile since I've written anything so i hope this turns out well and you guys like it. :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Man From The Sky (After Party)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899398) by [Nikkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten)




End file.
